


Who Owns My Heart?

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief Braeden/Derek Hale, Brief Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Nightmares, PTSD Derek, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Post Season 4, Prophetic Dreams, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Anchor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 44,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEREK!EndGame. STEREK!SLOWBUILD Sterek!Friends to Lovers Storia nata per caso e basata su una (im)probabile 5 stagione. Sto cancellando frasi ripetutamente per tentare di descriverla, ma non mi viene niente di interessante o accattivante, quindi beccatevi questo…sorry =(<br/>Vi basta sapere che Stiles prova inutilmente a reprimere i suoi sentimenti per Derek, Derek realizza che Stiles è la sua vera ancora, Braeden è ossessionata dalla caccia alla Desert Wolf e Malia capisce che forse Stiles non è veramente il ragazzo giusto.<br/>Sono presenti sparsi per la storia scene e baci STALIA / DRAEDEN per cause di forza maggiore. È COMUNQUE UNA STEREK ENDGAME, non spaventatevi (non potevate aspettarvi altrimenti da me....)<br/>Ah, e Lydia shippa Sterek. E Scott con lei (ci sarà da ridere...) e sarà presente fluff e angst a palate... perdonatemi =P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek, come on!

**Author's Note:**

> Due parole.  
> Questa fanfiction è nata dall'ascolto ripetuto di un paio di canzoni e dai un'idea che è apparsa come una visione nel mio cervello.  
> Non è stato facilissimo scrivere certe scene, spero di aver taggato tutto... Ps tag verranno aggiunte successivamente.  
> La fanfiction verrà aggiornata settimanalmente (ogni domenica =P) e niente, spero vi possa incuriosire.  
> Stay Tuned ;)

Nonostante fosse immersa nel silenzio della notte, la foresta sembrava produrre una quantità di rumori così vasta da renderne impossibile una conta certa.  
Tra il frinire delle cicale, lo scorrere dei ruscelli e la strana aura che emettevano le schiere compatte di alberi, dando quasi l’idea di voler imprigionare all’interno i visitatori sprovveduti, quello che più preoccupava Derek e Stiles in quel momento era paradossalmente il semplice suono dei loro passi contro il sottobosco.  
Sembrava che sotto i piedi possedessero una calamita per le foglie secche, dato che non smettevano di calpestarne dall’inizio della missione.  
Eppure i due camminavano così lentamente… pareva fluttuassero, Derek semi trasformato e Stiles con la sua solita boccetta di sorbo tra le mani.  
   
Girare a zonzo per la foresta durante il plenilunio era stata un’idea discutibile di Braeden, convinta che secondo gli studi intrapresi, la Desert sarebbe sicuramente comparsa quella notte e comunque «I mannari hanno tutti un’ancora sicura, quindi non impazziranno e saranno innocui».  
   
Derek tentava di camminare tranquillamente di fianco a Stiles ma spesso e volentieri la mancanza di equilibrio del più giovane li faceva scontrare, tanto da far sbuffare continuamente l’Hale, irritato e divertito allo stesso tempo.  
   
«La vuoi smettere di borbottare parole a caso? Dobbiamo stanare la Desert e ci vuole silenzio! Non riesco nemmeno a capire che vuoi dire e poi cammina dritto! Sembri un maledetto ubriaco!» Derek si voltò di scatto, senza rendersi conto che il ragazzo gli fosse appena dietro, trovandosi esattamente faccia a faccia con lui.  
«Zitto… » sussurrò l’Hale a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Stiles, dopo quei pochi secondi percepiti come secoli.  
   
«Derek non credo di riuscire a dire più di - ».  
   
« Stiles, la sento... è qui!».  
   
Un passo, due respiri sommessi e tre grida: Derek si trasformò in lupo completo all’istante, correndo senza sosta verso la Desert Wolf per attaccarla, mentre Stiles afferrò con una mano la boccetta col sorbo, impugnando cauto una pistola nell’altra.  
Doveva essere preciso e pratico, soprattutto non doveva colpire Derek.  
L’Hale attaccò con molta più violenza l’animale, tanto che il ringhiare e l’affondare dei denti nella carne sovrastò davvero qualsiasi altro rumore.  
Erano pesanti i due animali, si muovevano con ferocia e rabbia, perdendo completamente la grazia caratteristica dei lupi.  
Derek continuò a mordere, si alzò su due zampe per colpire con più efficacia, dimenticandosi della presenza di Stiles accanto a lui.  
   
Le mosse della Desert erano comunque veloci, tanto che Stiles, per provare a sparare, mirando per miracolo alla zampa dell’essere, dimenticò di distribuire il sorbo lasciando sia lui che Derek in balia dell’animale.  
   
Accadde in un battito di ciglia.  
   
Nemmeno riuscì a capacitarsi, Stiles, di quanto si fosse avvicinato alla Desert per prendere la mira, troppo impegnato a controllare i movimenti di Derek, sperando che la Desert non lo ferisse mortalmente.  
A nulla valse l’ululato di Derek: Stiles si voltò e la Desert gli fu addosso, scaraventando via la pistola dalla sua mano.  
Stiles si sentì schiacciare dal peso dell’animale, avvertendo un dolore lancinante al fianco sinistro, come se mille spilli gli squarciassero la carne nello stesso momento.  
Derek parve provare lo stesso dolore, accasciato contro un albero, tentando di riprendere fiato, con una smorfia sofferente sul volto.   
Era troppo tardi per scappare o solo pensare di muoversi: gli artigli della Desert Wolf si conficcarono nella carne di Stilinski, freddi e pungenti, prima che l’essere venisse catapultato via da un lato con veemenza e uno sparo lo costringesse a scappare di corsa, nel centro della foresta.  
   
Derek benedisse il suo istinto ma forse ormai era troppo tardi.  
   
Le forze abbandonarono Stiles all’istante: il ragazzo si ritrovò faccia a terra, con la flebile voce di Derek che urlava preoccupato il suo nome, la pistola tra le mani che tremavano.  
   
«S-Stiles!»…  
   
…  
   
Derek aprì gli occhi di scatto, il respiro affannoso e il cuore che tentava di uscirgli dal petto, per quanto battesse forte.  
Ancora quel maledetto incubo, dopo una settimana.  
   
Il ragazzo tentò di riaddormentarsi, perché di passare un’altra notte insonne, la quarta di fila, non se ne parlava.  
Tutto a causa di quel sogno che lo tormentava appena tentava di trovare conforto nel sonno.  
Ciò che più gli provocava un dolore assurdo all’altezza del petto era, però, quel nome velato sulle sue labbra, che pronunciava ogni volta al termine del sogno, abbracciando un’ignara e addormentata Braeden accanto a lui nel letto: «Stiles… ».  
   
-  
   
Era un caldo pomeriggio di maggio quando Braeden spalancò il portone del loft, sul volto uno sguardo a metà tra l’interrogativo e il saccente, osservando Derek comodamente sdraiato sul divano intento a leggere.  
   
«Cosa ci fanno Stiles e quel catorcio azzurro che osa definire macchina nel nostro parcheggio?» sbuffò incrociando le braccia, visibilmente insofferente.  
   
Derek alzò gli occhi da “L’interpretazione dei sogni” con un volto altrettanto impaziente, tanto da vincere a pari merito con lei un eventuale primo premio dello “sguardo più scocciato d’America” .  
   
«Ah, è già arrivato? Sta accompagnando Malia, che si trasferisce qui al loft - rispose in tono piatto. Avrebbe preferito iniziare qualche altro tipo di discorso, dato che la sua ragazza non si faceva vedere da settimane - e comunque ciao anche a te, eh. Novità sulla caccia alla Desert Wolf? O sulle tue missioni da mercenaria in generale?».  
   
Braeden non diede segno di averlo sentito, posando con forza una grossa valigia sul tavolo, nella quale vari strumenti cigolarono pericolosamente: « Cosa vuol dire “Malia si trasferisce qui?” Casa di Stiles non la soddisfaceva?».  
   
«Certamente. Il problema è che non può viverci » sbottò Derek, girando una pagina, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro e accettando il cambiamento di argomento.  
   
«E per quale motivo? Ha sempre bazzicato lì da quando si è ritrasformata. Sembra che il padre adottivo non conosca nemmeno la sua esistenza…».  
   
«Il padre adottivo non l’ha accettata e sta cercando di dimenticarla, ne abbiamo già parlato! E’ stato lui a cacciarla definitivamente di casa dopo la storia di Peter…» rivelò Derek.  
   
Erano passati due mesi da quando Peter Hale era stato rinchiuso dietro le sbarre in compagnia del Dottor Vallack, nel reparto segreto dell’Eichen House lasciando Malia, per l’ennesima volta, priva di genitori.  
Il signor Tate, il padre adottivo della ragazza, aveva dichiarato di preferire mille volte la compagnia di Apollo, il cane, piuttosto che tenere in casa l’assassina di sua moglie e la figlia legittima.  
   
”Al canile, ecco dove dovresti trovarti, non davanti a casa mia!” aveva sbottato l’uomo, dopo che Malia aveva trovato la forza, aiutata dall’intero branco, di confessare la sua vera natura di coyote al padre.  
   
La legge parlava chiaro: essendo ancora minorenne, la giovane doveva vivere accanto ad un genitore o in alternativa ad un tutore che sarebbe comunque dovuto essere presente durante la giornata, per poter badare a lei.  
Gli Stilinski erano esclusi a prescindere dal compito: anche se Stiles avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni a breve, lo sceriffo, a causa proprio del suo lavoro, non avrebbe comunque potuto regalarle la stabilità richiesta dalla legge.  
Così Stiles calmò un’irata fidanzata ideando l’ennesimo piano, definito “geniale e l’unico a disposizione”, coinvolgendo Derek che aveva acconsentito subito.   
   
I motivi dell’Hale maggiore erano chiari: voleva tenere Malia vicino, dato che “è l’unico membro della tua famiglia che vive ancora a Beacon e quindi pensavo fossi tu il più adatto ad ospitarla ”, ricordando le parole di Stiles, farcite della solita agitazione.  
Poi Malia – e di conseguenza Stiles – gli avevano fatto più compagnia in quei due mesi di quando non gliene avesse fatta la stessa Braeden, piombandogli in casa quasi ogni giorno dopo la scuola e costringendolo a divertirsi, aspettando il ritorno dell’ex U.S. Marshall.  
   
«Se viene solo tua cugina mi va bene ma sotto lo stesso tetto di Stiles non ci vivo». Esclamò Braeden con vigore, estraendo vestiti e oggetti particolari dalla valigia.  
   
Derek staccò lo sguardo sinceramente offeso dalla pagina per posarlo sulla sua ragazza: era vero che fino ad un anno prima avrebbe lui stesso negato la presenza di Stiles nella sua vita ma gli stravolgimenti vissuti da quando era tornato a Beacon Hills avevano reso Stiles parte della sua vita, in un certo senso.  
   
«Stiles vive con suo padre come sempre. E poi lui è l’emissario e parte fondamentale del nostro branco, oltre ad essere una delle persone delle quali mi fido di più. Non voglio più sentirti parlare così di lui. Non esiterebbe ad aiutarti, se tu ne avessi bisogno» rispose risoluto.  
   
«Sono in grado di badare benissimo a me stessa, grazie. Stiles è solo un ragazzino chiacchierone, iperattivo e ficcanaso. Quelli così mi danno sui nervi».  
   
Derek prese a respirare più lentamente, uno dei metodi che Satomi gli aveva insegnato per evitare di lasciare spazio libero alla rabbia: «Beh, non dovrebbero» disse soltanto, cercando di concentrarsi sulla pagina che stava leggendo.  
Da due minuti.  
Sulla stessa riga.  
   
Derek capì che non sarebbe riuscito a calmarsi, provando di nuovo quella strana sensazione di amarezza che a volte lo colpiva in compagnia della ragazza. Avrebbe voluto che Braeden fosse entrata con un po’ più di dolcezza in quella casa.  
Sapeva essere gentile, anche se soltanto quando ne aveva voglia e quello non era il momento.  
Vero era che da due mesi viaggiava senza sosta per l’America, divisa tra il suo lavoro di mercenaria e la ricerca della Desert Wolf, madre di Malia e ossessione sua e dell’intero Pack; nulla però le vietava di comportarsi in maniera un po’ meno acida col suo fidanzato, colui che le offriva comunque un tetto e compagnia.  
   
Braeden sospirò, rendendosi conto della sua aggressività inspiegabile.  
   
«Va bene. Scusa Derek, ma sono appena tornata da un viaggio particolarmente pesante fino in Oregon e sono distrutta» si scusò, avvicinandosi al fidanzato e lasciandogli un breve ma intenso bacio sulle labbra.  
   
Derek tornò a fissare la pagina del libro. «Malia è’ l’unico membro della famiglia che mi resta, Braeden. Cora è in Sud America, Peter rinchiuso in un manicomio…ho bisogno che lei stia qui con me!».  
   
Braeden gli accarezzò il volto con le dita, gli occhi che osservavano quelli verdi del ragazzo con una ritrovata dolcezza.  «Non credo che la tua vita pecchi di solitudine, comunque. Tu hai me Derek, non dimenticarlo».  
   
«Ma non è la stes -» Derek si interruppe ricordando il discorso affrontato pochi giorni prima durante il meeting organizzato da Stiles proprio in quella stessa stanza, con il solo Scott presente oltre a loro.  
   
L’Alpha originale aveva insinuato lo stesso: «Beh, ma tu hai Braeden, Derek. Non sei completamente da solo».  
Stiles, che in quel periodo sembrava essere quello che più intuiva cosa passasse esattamente nella testa dell’Hale, aveva però risposto scioccato « Non è lo stesso, Scott! Malia e Derek non hanno altra famiglia se non l’un l’altro, così si farebbero compagnia a vicenda. E’ la soluzione migliore per tutti… e poi Derek è un esperto nell’educazione dei mannari, potrebbe istruire Malia meglio di quanto non possa fare io. Riescono entrambi ad assumere la forma completa di lupo e coyote e avrebbero anche più possibilità di stanare la Desert. Ci sono solo vantaggi nel piano. Che ne pensi Derek?»  
   
L’Hale aveva annuito, sinceramente colpito dall’analisi di Stiles.  
   
«Comunque Malia ha perso molti dei suoi istinti da coyote in poco tempo, quindi vuol dire che anche tu come istruttore mannaro non vai male…» aveva rivelato Derek ad un incredulo Stiles, che non si aspettava mai complimenti dal ragazzo.  
   
Braeden sospirò di nuovo, facendo tornare Derek alla realtà. «Capisco che ti manchi avere una famiglia. Ma non sei l’unico che soffre per questo, ricordatelo» disse, indicando palesemente se stessa.    
   
Un tonfo fuori dal portone segnalò l’arrivo di Malia, interrompendo il loro discorso prima che Derek potesse o desiderasse aggiungere altro.  
   
«Vado io ad aprire, Derek» lo avvisò Braeden notando come il ragazzo si fosse re immerso nella lettura e conoscendo il suo fastidio per chi osava disturbarlo mentre leggeva.  
   
Braeden spalancò il portone, trovandosi davanti agli occhi il sorriso a trentadue denti di Malia e uno Stiles nascosto da una grossa quantità di valige e pacchetti: è noto che, anche se trasformata in mannara o meno fissata di moda, nessuna donna riesce comunque a resistere all’impulso dello shopping.  
Soprattutto se si ha una certa ragazza con i capelli rossi come migliore amica.  
   
«Lydia mi ha trascinata per negozi durante tutta la mattinata… dice che avevo bisogno di un cambio nel guardaroba. Stiles pensa che sia un po’ troppo, però a me non dispiace. Ehi, ciao Derek!»  
   
Malia aveva acquistato, grazie all’assidua compagnia di Stiles, una parlantina che sopportavano in pochi e il continuo brontolare di Braeden non la inseriva nella lista.  
   
Derek alzò a malapena gli occhi dal libro, mentre la cugina gli si sedette accanto, quasi scodinzolando dalla gioia come un cagnolino: «Sono davvero grata che tu mi voglia qui con te e non premurarti di spiegarmi che vuol dire gratitudine, perché Stiles me lo ha già spiegato oggi … come vedi devo ancora imparare moltissime abitudini umane, spero di non darti troppo fastidio…».  
   
«Sta leggendo non vedi? Gli stai già dando fastidio…» la avvertì Braeden con un’occhiataccia.  
   
Nessuno parve udire il lamento breve proveniente dalle valigie: «Ehi!».  
   
Derek si rivolse alla cugina con un tono da tipico fratello maggiore, ignorando le parole della fidanzata: «Non mi infastidisci Malia, altrimenti non saresti qui. Ho chiesto io di permettere di farti vivere nel loft e di questa decisione non mi pento. Sei parte della mia famiglia.»  
   
«Esatto. E poi guarda i lati positivi: mi avrete intorno tutto il giorno e dovrete badare a me, così tu e Braeden vi allenerete per quando vorrete una famiglia tutta vostra!» esclamò Malia, protendendosi verso il cugino per tentare di leggere qualche pagina del libro.  
   
Le parole della giovane Hale aleggiarono nella stanza, pesanti e forse impreviste: le sopracciglia di Derek si alzarono a dismisura, mentre Braeden occhieggiò facendo finta di nulla, la massa di valigie che respirava.  
   
«Qualcuno mi può aiutare, per favore?» si lamentò Stiles attirando finalmente l’attenzione su di sé.    
L’ex U.S. Marshall occupò le proprie mani afferrando un paio di pacchi e valigie, mostrando così al resto del gruppo il volto comico e affranto di Stiles Stilinski.  
   
«Eccoti! Non credevo che tutta la mia roba potesse nascondere addirittura un ragazzo alla vista…» Malia ridacchiò accanto a Derek, che nascose l’ilarità dietro ad un colpo di tosse.  
   
Stiles le fece la linguaccia: «Non pensare nemmeno che io possa ancora trasportare tutta questa roba fino al piano di sopra!».  
   
«Beh, sei il suo ragazzo, è il tuo compito…» si inserì Braeden, seria.  
   
«Non quando ho già trasportato il tutto fino a questo piano, usando le scale. Sono a pezzi. Derek fai gli onori di casa e portami da bere, grazie…» il ragazzo si stravaccò sul divano, ansimando come se avesse appena terminato una maratona.  
   
L’Hale non si mosse di un centimetro, liquidando la stanchezza dello Stilinski in tono piatto: «Abbiamo un ascensore Stiles, non c’era bisogno di uccidersi sulle scale…».  
   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi, già stufo di quella situazione assurda, voltandosi verso una Malia che gli rimandava uno sguardo piuttosto colpevole.  
   
«Scusa ma tu ti lamenti sempre che vorresti mettere un po’ di muscoli su quegli addominali… ho pensato che trasportare valigie per dieci piani potesse equivalere ad una seduta di pesi in palestra. I tuoi quadricipiti saranno soddisfatti, no?».  
   
«Semmai i bicipiti…» sbottarono Derek e Stiles all’unisono, il secondo con un’evidente smorfia seccata sul volto.  
   
«Oh, vabbè, Lydia non mi ha ancora prestato gli appunti di biologia!».  
   
«Anatomia…» la corressero Stiles e Derek, che per qualche probabile e sconosciuto allineamento dei pianeti, avevano preso a parlare nello stesso momento.  
   
«E’ la stessa cosa!… oh, Braeden, perché non mi accompagni di sopra, così da aiutarmi ad abbinare le maglie e i pantaloncini? Lydia dice che è importante abbinare i colori perfettamente e io non sono ancora esperta in questo campo…».  
   
«Hai chiesto alla persona sbagliata… » insinuò Derek, senza staccare gli occhi dal libro.  
   
Braeden si voltò sorpresa.  
   
«Scusa?».  
   
«Basta osservarti. Non sono un esperto di moda come Peter ma è evidente che il tuo guardaroba non sia così variegato, non so se mi sono spiegato…» disse Derek, mantenendo un tono neutrale.  
Stiles accanto a lui osservò i pantaloni neri, la maglia scura e le scarpe color pece della ragazza, prima di soffocare una risata col pugno.  
   
Chi l’avrebbe scommesso sul fatto che Derek potesse essere in grado di fare dell’ironia?Lo stoico ed eroico e soprattutto imbronciato lupo mannaro?  
   
Non Stiles.  
   
Malia fiutò l’evidente fastidio di Braeden, alzandosi dal divano e afferrando le valigie. «Non importa Braeden, aiutami lo stesso… sei comunque una donna e mi fido più dei tuoi consigli rispetto a quelli di due ragazzi come loro…».  
   
Malia afferrò l’altra con la mano libera, quasi trascinandola di sopra, mentre Braeden ancora fissava Derek, immusonita.  
   
«Non che nel mio lavoro si possa pensare troppo alla moda comunque. Ed ehi, non credo che a te interessino più di tanto i miei vestiti, altrimenti non me li strapperesti di dosso un giorno sì e l’altro pure, quando sono qui».  
   
Stiles si ritrovò ad arrossire alla battuta della ragazza; Derek invece continuò a sfogliare il libro senza aver dato segno di aver sentito alcunché.  
   
Nonostante la luna storta evidente di Braeden, le ragazze si rivelarono piuttosto ridanciane, soprattutto Malia: pochi minuti passarono, prima che Derek alzasse gli occhi, decisamente scocciato di udire l’ennesima risata potente proveniente dal piano di sopra.  
   
Stiles lanciò un’occhiata sfuggente all’altro, prima di prendere la parola, senza vere e proprie idee per come poter iniziare quel discorso. Il che per uno del suo stampo era un trauma.  
   
«Forse non è stata una grande idea, dopotutto... » bisbigliò così a bassa voce che Derek non riuscì nemmeno ad intuire ciò che aveva pronunciato, le dita che si attorcigliavano le une sulle altre dal nervosismo.  
   
«Cosa?» Derek staccò finalmente gli occhi dal libro, posandoli sulla nuca di uno Stiles che si stava immaginando dritto verso il patibolo.  
   
«Fare venire Malia qui. Dato che non ci sarebbero stati altri luoghi, ho pensato che da te andasse bene. Non c’è Peter e hai una stanza libera e poi non volevo lasciarla da me perché da quando suo padre è partito, io non riesco a gestirla con la luna piena e poi non posso andare sempre nella casa sul lago di Lydia.  
Senza contare che con te e Braeden è come se vivesse finalmente in famiglia. Anche se poi riflettendoci ho pensato che tu magari volessi stare da solo con lei, dato che ultimamente è sempre stata fuori per colpa della Desert Wolf… ».  
   
«Stiles per favore, basta! Sembri un moscone che ronza nel cervello, con tutte queste chiacchiere. Non c’è problema, sono stato io ad acconsentire. Hai fatto bene a portarla qui e lo sai, non c’è bisogno di avere alcun tipo di dubbio».  
   
Stiles raddrizzò la schiena, lasciando che i suoi occhi si specchiassero perfettamente in quelli verdi di Derek.   
   
«Grazie. Io… è importante per lei che tu faccia questo. Deve capire che non tutti gli Hale sono come suo padre - sussurrò, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano, più tranquillo - e poi anche io e Malia stiamo cercando la Desert Wolf. Otto occhi sono meglio di quattro, no?».  
   
«Non so quali siano le intenzioni di Braeden con la Desert Wolf. Sinceramente non me l’ha mai rivelato… potrebbe anche volerla uccidere» confidò Derek in tono serio.  
   
«Se fosse come Peter, le darei il via libera. Malia ha già sofferto abbastanza. E comunque non farai assolutamente tutto da solo: ti darò una mano, o tutte e due, come vuoi» ribadì Stiles.  
   
Derek sorrise leggermente, annuendo prima di riprendere il libro tra le mani.  
   
«Perché non conversiamo un po’, anche se non è il tuo forte? Bisogna acquistare nuove abitudini sane nella propria vita. Che stai leggendo?» la lingua lunga di Stiles era impossibile da frenare.  
   
«Freud. Braeden dice che sono un mare di idiozie quello che ha teorizzato, ma io non sono d’accordo…» rispose Derek, sfogliando interessato ancora un’altra pagina.  
   
«Concordo con te…»  
   
Derek non rispose, uccidendo il discorso sul nascere.  
Passò poco tempo, prima che il cervello di Stiles si riattivasse.  
   
«Come ti sembra stare con lei? Ok, non sono quello che parla di sentimenti o altro con un tipo come te, però… da quando vi frequentate sembri comunque più sereno del solito. Vuol dire che state bene insieme…»  
   
Derek alzò un sopracciglio, in tono interrogativo: «Primo, da quando sono un lupo completo, sono effettivamente più tranquillo. Ma sereno? Non direi. L’ho vista quattro giorni negli ultimi due mesi. E poi non mi piace parlare di questi affari con te».  
   
Stiles si voltò completamente verso Derek, avvertendo una punta di delusione nello stomaco.   
   
«Con Scott lo fai».  
   
«Beh, Scott è il mio Alpha e mio amico».  
   
La delusione di Stiles si trasformò in rabbia. «Per favore, smettila con questa discriminazione. Tutti i membri del pack sono tuoi amici, me incluso. Ci conosciamo da così tanto, Derek, che mi sembra stupido nasconderci dietro a delle bugie. Anch’io sono tuo amico. Lo so che mi consideri così, anche se non lo ammetti».  
   
«Ok, forse non voglio che le persone che mi ruotano attorno si feriscano? Più la gente si allontana da me, meglio è. Sei già stato posseduto Stiles, non c’è bisogno che ti accada altro. Per questo non sei un amico per me e dovresti ringraziarmi!».  
   
«Grazie per avermelo ricordato… e comunque tu hai appena permesso a tua cugina di vivere con te».  
   
«Stiles basta. Ecco perché odio parlare con te, vuoi sempre avere l’ultima parola - ringhiò Derek, voltandosi verso il ragazzo – Braeden ha un porto d’armi. Malia è un coyote e Scott è un Alpha. Ognuno di loro sa badare a se stesso. Tu sei solo un emissario alle prime armi, che ha bisogno di stare più lontano possibile dal combattimento. Fidati di me!».  
   
Stiles avvertì uno schiocco, come se da qualche parte nel petto le parole di Derek lo avessero colpito con forza.  
   
«Giusto. Io sono solo il chiacchierone impiccione, so che Braeden mi definisce così. E comunque non credo di doverti dire più di questo: le dita per contare quante volte ti ho salvato la pelle non bastano più ormai! Sembra sempre che tu te ne dimentichi, ma io no».  
   
Stiles si alzò, sentendo l’aria del loft ormai soffocante.   
   
Nonostante la loro alleanza ormai chiara a tutti, lui e Derek non potevano terminare un discorso senza litigare.  
   
«Ci vediamo, l’emissario alle prime armi deve andare a studiare un paio di libri che gli ha prestato Deaton».  
   
Derek capi di aver oltrepassato il limite ma lui, a differenza di Stiles, non era bravo con le parole.  
Non capiva, quello stupido ragazzino, che meno frequentava Derek, meglio era per la sua vita?  
   
Stiles uscì dalla stanza, emanando nulla più che frustrazione.  
   
I secondi dopo il suo abbandono si rivelarono freddi e vuoti, tanto che Derek spedì il libro contro il tavolino di fronte, in preda egli stesso alla rabbia.  
   
Forse doveva raccontare a Stiles quell’incubo che viveva ogni notte, così da fargli capire il rischio che si correva ad essere amico di Derek Hale.  
   
Faceva parte del mondo soprannaturale da quando era nato e per quello ignorare un sogno che si ripeteva ormai da una settimana sarebbe stato da imprudenti.  
   
Stiles era il protagonista di quel sogno - non l’unico che aveva fatto sul ragazzo - come era accaduto il giorno tragico della ricomparsa di Kate.  
C’erano segreti che Derek avrebbe conservato a vita e quel sogno sarebbe stato uno di quelli.  
L’esperienza onirica che lo martoriava da qualche giorno non smetteva di mostrargli la Desert Wolf che mordeva Stiles su un fianco, lasciandolo disteso sul sottobosco umido, col sangue che colorava di rosso le foglie secche.  
   
Derek si svegliava sudato ed in preda al panico: in ogni missione che il gruppo aveva organizzato in quell’ ultima settimana, Derek faceva in modo che Stiles rimanesse a casa.  
   
La realtà era che Derek teneva seriamente a Stiles, almeno quanto Stiles teneva a Derek e il fatto di confidargli il meno possibile dei suoi problemi era un modo per proteggerlo.  
Il figlio dello sceriffo però, sembrava non capirlo.  
   
-  
   
Lydia rispose al terzo squillo.  
   
«Stiles, perché non hai salutato Malia? Ti rendi conto che ha piagnucolato al telefono per mezz’ora su come te la sia filata dal loft senza nemmeno degnarla? Non credi di essere stato un tantino sgarbato? ».  
   
Il silenzio si prolungò all’altro capo della linea.  
   
«Stiles?».  
   
«Il problema è che me ne sono completamente dimenticato…» mormorò Stiles con voce sottile, sentendosi in colpa.  
Era stato troppo impegnato a prendersela con Derek, per salutare la sua ragazza.  
   
«Dai, tiro ad indovinare: stavi parlando con Derek».  
   
Stiles sgranò gli occhi «Hai delle cimici nel loft, per caso?».  
   
«No, ho solo un quoziente intellettivo superiore alla norma, come il tuo comunque, che non si annulla quando un certo beta è nella stanza, come capita a te».  
   
Eccola: da quando Stiles aveva confidato a Lydia di tenere particolarmente a Derek – cosa abbastanza visibile, dato che durante le missioni del pack Stiles non si staccava dal lupo – la ragazza non aveva smesso di lanciargli frecciatine sottili.  
   
«Il mio quoziente intellettivo non si annulla con Derek! E’ solo che… io l’ho visto quasi morire, Lydia. Lo so che sono uno stupido umano, o un emissario alle prime armi, però ho paura che venga ferito di nuovo. E’ normale, in fondo. E’ mio amico! Il problema è che non capisco perché lui non si addolcisca con me, come ha fatto con il resto del gruppo!».  
   
Lydia assunse un cipiglio tipico delle maestre delle elementari che devono spiegare un problema ad un bimbo: «Stiles. Lui ha quasi rischiato di morire perché è stato regredito fino a diventare umano. Tu sei un umano e lui ha sei anni più di te, l’età giusta per utilizzare la psicologia inversa “Allontana da te chi vuoi bene”, ecco quello che sta facendo Derek. Ti sta allontanando per proteggerti, anche se non lo capisci. Tu studi da emissario e ti cacci nei guai per proteggerlo e lui si allontana da te per proteggerti: sapete che siete davvero due casi disperati? Ammettete di tenere l’uno all’altro e piantatela con questo continuo rincorrersi».  
   
In effetti, l’idea di Lydia non era così male, anche se sembrava alquanto fantasiosa.  
Stiles decise di prendere il discorso con un po’ di filosofia in più, se non altro perché la verità espressa da Lydia lo aveva incuriosito.  
   
«Sai cosa? Hai ragione, non importa quanto lui mi voglia allontanare: per me è un amico e lo conosco da così tanto che posso dire che ha la stessa valenza tua o di Scott. Lo proteggerò sempre, non riuscirà a liberarsi di me!».  
   
I due parlarono per un’altra ora buona, prima che Stiles si buttasse a peso morto nel letto.  
   
«Eppure ho la sensazione che nemmeno Braeden o Scott, le persone che tiene vicine, lo capiscano quanto lo capisco io... ».  
Borbottò Stiles, rigirandosi un paio di volte, prima di crollare addormentato.  
   
Il domani, pensò il ragazzo appena prima di chiudere gli occhi, gli avrebbe regalato un meeting col pack nel quale avrebbe sinceramente dato del filo da torcere a Derek.  
Al diavolo le protezioni: voleva essere davvero suo amico.  

-

 

Stiles dovette aspettare una settimana per trovarsi di nuovo faccia a faccia con Derek: dal giorno della discussione, infatti, i due si erano gentilmente ignorati o meglio, evitati in più occasioni.  
E a poco servivano le occhiatacce di Lydia, non convinta del loro comportamento.  
   
«Stiles parlaci. Non potrai evitarlo per sempre. La tua ragazza vive sotto il suo stesso tetto!» aveva constatato la giovane Martin, con la sua solita arguzia.  
Più per un miracolo che altro, Stiles era riuscito a non incontrare l’Hale maggiore che tendeva a volatilizzarsi ogni volta che Stiles entrava con Malia nel loft.   
Strano, perché Braeden era sempre presente.   
   
Tutto quello scappare terminò bruscamente il giorno del meeting del branco.   
   
«Ci sono novità rilevanti per la nostra caccia: la Desert Wolf è stata avvistata a qualche chilometro di distanza da qui, appena tre giorni fa da alcuni miei colleghi e amici di Argent, che mi aiutano nelle ricerche. Era da sola a quanto dicono e con un cadavere simile a quello di una volpe tra le zanne» a Braeden quasi brillavano gli occhi dall’entusiasmo, mentre mostrava la mappa degli avvistamenti al resto del branco.  
   
«Ugh, il cadavere di una volpe, molto poetico…» Stiles storse la bocca in una smorfia, lanciando uno sguardo di compassione verso Kira, l’effettiva volpe del gruppo.  
   
Braeden fulminò Stiles. Odiava essere interrotta quando pianificava, soprattutto da quel ragazzo.  
Derek, dal canto suo, era rimasto accanto alla fidanzata senza proferire parola, in attesa che gli animi si scaldassero, cosa che sentiva sarebbe accaduta.  
   
«Stiles lasciala parlare…» disse Malia con frenesia, stringendogli la mano e trattandolo quasi come un fratellino minore disubbidiente.  
La scena suscitò l’ilarità dell’intero branco, tranne di Derek.  
   
«Stavo dicendo, prima che Stiles mi interrompesse, che secondo i miei calcoli, dovremmo iniziare con i giri di perlustrazione almeno fra una settimana, perché questa è la frequenza con cui attraversa questi boschi. Si potrebbe trovare in una qualsiasi zona delle vicinanze di Beacon… - prosegui Braeden convinta, prima di estrarre una pistola piccola all’apparenza, ma a quanto pareva molto potente - questa sarà l’arma con la quale cattureremo la nostra preda. Nel proiettile è contenuto dello strozza lupo raro, che comunque non avrà effetti su nessuno di voi, quando sparerete».  
   
«Il proiettile è d’argento, vero?» chiese Lydia, stringendo le labbra.  
   
L’atmosfera cambiò all’istante e un nome aleggiò su ciascuno dei ragazzi presenti.  
Chissà… con Allison Argent ancora tra loro, magari avrebbero impiegato meno tempo a catturare la nuova minaccia.  
Lydia si costrinse a tornare al presente. Allison non c’era e piangere per lei non l’avrebbe fatta tornare indietro.  
La mano ferma di Jordan Parrish si posò sulla sua spalla, rassicurandola.  
Braeden captò la tensione, tornando a spiegare in fretta il piano.  
   
«Sì, Lydia, il proiettile è d’argento. Comunque ascoltatemi: voi vi posizionerete seguendo le mie coordinate e intanto sparerete il proiettile verso l’interno della foresta. Dovreste mettervi in cerchio che verrà delineato da Stiles man mano con il sorbo, in modo tale che la Desert venga circondata.  
Io e Kira saremo vicine al Nemeton, mentre Lydia e Malia si posizioneranno a sud. Parrish e Liam a nord ovest e Derek e Scott a sud est. Chiaro?».  
   
Braeden si fermò, mentre il gruppo annuiva alle sue parole, per estrarre una misteriosa valigetta che posò esattamente sopra la mappa.  
Con un gesto più teatrale che altro, la ragazza ne mostrò il contenuto, sul volto un sorriso fiero.  
Quattro pistole dalle dimensioni più ridotte del normale riposavano minacciose all’interno della valigia, nell’attesa di essere usate.  Accanto a loro c’erano otto proiettili contenenti dello strozza lupo, così simili a quelli che Kate Argent aveva usato per tentare di uccidere Derek tempo prima e che stavano per fargli rimettere il braccio.  
   
Il gruppo osservò le armi con ammirazione e timore allo stesso tempo: solo il cuore di una persona pareva battere più veloce del solito.  
Scott alzò la testa di scatto, annusando l’aria: « Derek è tutto ok?».  
   
L’Hale annuì, gli occhi sbarrati a fissare le pistole.  
Stiles non poté evitare di posare il proprio sguardo su Derek: era palese che non si sentisse a proprio agio davanti alle armi ma quello Braeden, che al contrario pareva eccitata, non sembrava averlo notato.  
   
La ragazza distribuì le pistole a chi di dovere, prima di proclamare solenne: « Queste saranno le vostre armi. Usatele con cura e soprattutto prendete bene la mira per usare lo strozza lupo correttamente. Non ne ho molto, quindi quello che abbiamo non va sprecato. Dato che non tutti hanno compiuto la maggiore età, vi ho messi a coppie così da essere equilibrati. Io sparerò, insieme a Lydia, Parrish e Derek nelle rispettive coppie».  
   
«Io non ho mai sparato in vita mia, ma da come lo descrivi tu non sembra difficile… » affermò Lydia, prendendo una pistola tra le mani.  
   
«Non lo è, infatti. E’ un’arma pesante da maneggiare, ma quando ci prendi la mano è fantastica…» rimarcò Parrish di fianco a lei, che era rimasto ad osservare più la ragazza che la pistola.  
   
La tensione emanata da Derek, ignaro di quello scambio di battute stava raggiungendo il livello di panico, tanto che anche Malia si voltò verso il cugino.  
   
«Derek, sicuro di stare bene?».  
   
Il ragazzo teneva la pistola tra le mani che tremavano, il fiato che si accorciava e la vista del proiettile di strozza lupo che gli ricordò tutto il dolore patito con Kate.  
   
«NO!»  
   
Le teste dei ragazzi si alzarono di scatto, quando il rumore metallico della pistola si infranse contro il tavolo con forza, rimanendo in bilico sul bordo.  
Stiles si mosse come un automa, separandosi da Malia e affiancandosi al lupo che pareva non comprendere nemmeno chi o cosa gli stesse attorno.  
Era più che spaventato.  
Era terrorizzato e la sua pelle stava lentamente prendendo il colore della porcellana.  
Sembrava fosse in procinto di avere un attacco di panico.  
   
«No. Io non posso usarle…» biascicò lui, così diverso dallo stoico Derek che tutti ormai riconoscevano.  
Sembrava che una guerra si stesse scatenando dietro a quegli occhi spalancati, che correvano per la stanza alla ricerca di qualcosa dove aggrapparsi.  
Qualcosa che non riuscivano a trovare.  
Derek scandagliò la stanza col cuore che correva nel petto e nessuno che pareva riuscire a tirarlo fuori da quel limbo di paura.  
   
«Oddio sta avendo un attacco di panico…» esclamò Lydia, legando il suo sguardo a quello di Stiles, quasi esortandolo ad agire.  
   
Stiles posò la propria mano sulla spalla di Derek, stringendo forte e chiamando il ragazzo più volte.  
   
«Derek! Derek calmati, siamo tutti qui con te!…».  
   
«Non voglio sparare!…».  
   
«Derek, hai già sparato, sei in grado di prendere la mira! Non capisco perché tu debba provare tutta questa paura insensata!» sbottò Braeden ad alta voce, scuotendo Derek con entrambe le mani poggiate sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
   
Derek crollò sul divano, facendo cadere la pistola per terra.  
   
«Ho dovuto sparare p-perché non avevo i poteri, ora è d-diverso! P-posso cacciarla trasformandomi… s-sono un lupo completo adesso…» tentò di ribattere Derek, mentre attorno a lui la realtà svaniva e lo sguardo malefico di Kate gli si stagliava davanti.  
   
«No Derek, c’è il rischio di poter sparare contro di te se ti trasformi!» esclamò Kira, infervorata.  
   
«Non mi interessa. Non voglio sparare…» continuò lui, con le voci nella sua testa che presero a moltiplicarsi e una coltre di freddo che gli si insinuò nel corpo, la pelle che pizzicava.  
   
Quella reale di Braeden sovrastò ancora una volta l’immaginazione del lupo: «Derek, l’hai già fatto maledizione! Abbiamo imparato insieme, ti ho spiegato quanto sia importante…».  
   
La rabbia prese a scorrere nelle vene di Derek più intensamente, mentre Stiles non osava interrompere il contatto col lupo, probabilmente l’unico legame che stava ancora mantenendo con la realtà.  
Se Stiles si fosse separato, Derek sarebbe probabilmente svenuto.  
   
«E’ importante per te, maledizione. Sono stato colpito con proiettili più di una volta nella mia vita, e non voglio usarli a mia volta… io non ci sto…» riuscì a dire, gli occhi sbarrati fissi sul tavolo.  
   
«Derek, non capisci…»  
« No tu non capisci. Ogni volta credi che le tue parole siano sacrosante e sei convinta di conoscermi bene ma in realtà non è così s-sempice... no, Braeden, per favore… » boccheggiò Derek.  
   
«Qualcuno deve stare lì e sparare, Derek. Dobbiamo trovare quella donna il prima possibile…».  
   
«Braeden smettila!» esclamò Lydia, scambiando l’ennesima occhiata con Stiles, mentre il resto del branco assisteva impotente al litigio.  
   
«Braeden, non vedi che è in difficoltà?» sbottò Stiles, incapace di comprendere come facesse una ragazza come lei a non possedere il minimo tatto.  
   
«Sei tu che ne sei ossessionata! E a te che interessa più di tutti, qui! Io… io…» Derek nascose il volto tra le mani, incapace di smettere di tremare: nella sua testa risuonarono ristate, spari, colpi di fucile e un dolore allucinante al centro del petto, così simile a quello che stava provando il quel momento, che lo stava spedendo in iperventilazione, dondolando senza sosta sul posto.  
   
Una voce si insinuò tra le migliaia che la sua testa registrò: quella voce non piangeva, ma era sicura e gentile allo stesso tempo.  
   
«Derek… Derek… DEREK!»  
   
L’Hale si riscosse dalle proprie paure, immergendosi nell’ambra delle iridi che appartenevano a colui che lo stava calmando in qualche modo.  
   
Stiles.  
   
Il solo contatto con lo sguardo dell’umano gli regalo nient’altro che tranquillità, col cuore che aveva ripreso a battere regolarmente.  
   
«Lo faccio io… » sussurrò Stiles con dolcezza, senza separare lo sguardo da quello di Derek.  
   
«Eh?» L’Hale era incredulo, i tremori che si calmavano. Aveva sentito bene?  
   
«Sparerò io - ripeté Stiles, ora fissando Braeden quasi con tono di sfida – prima distribuirò il sorbo e poi farò in modo di trovarmi nella posizione di Derek e Scott, come faccio sempre in fondo. Domani compirò diciotto anni, quindi dal punto di vista dell’età non sarà un problema. E poi mio padre voleva insegnarmi a sparare comunque con la pistola che abbiamo a casa. Farò pratica in questo periodo. Non ho la mira che magari Allison possedeva, ma i miei riflessi nonostante tutto non sono male. E poi sono un emissario, devo imparare a sapermi difendere».  
   
Malia sorrise raggiante in direzione del fidanzato, che nel frattempo scambiò uno sguardo complice con Lydia.  
La ragazza, con la coda dell’occhio, gli intimò di voltarsi verso Derek, perché in fondo era lui quello che riceveva il favore.  
   
Stiles eseguì gli ordini, sorridendo in direzione dell’Hale: lo stomaco del più giovane sembrò attraversato da mille scariche elettriche, perché Derek lo stava fissando come forse aveva fatto solo una volta, dopo l’avventura con il Kanima.  
   
La profondità dei suoi occhi verde muschio si mescolò per un attimo al nero delle pupille: sembrava volesse esplorargli l’animo con quel misero sguardo e nello stesso tempo sembrava chiedere al ragazzo “chi sei veramente per me?”.  
Forse solo il suo angelo custode.  
   
Lo aveva fissato così, con le pupille dilatate un tantino in più, per tutta la durata di quel discorso che forse era riuscito a far risanare il loro rapporto, spesso e volentieri logorato da litigate che Lydia definiva stupide.   
   
«Ok, allora sparerà Stiles. Direi che siamo a posto così - si arrese Braeden, che proseguì - ci sono domande? » chiese la ragazza, scrutando ad uno ad uno i ragazzi attorno al tavolo: i loro volti erano quelli di persone cariche, sicure della missione e finalmente convinte.  
   
Solo Malia, però, aveva la mano alzata.  
   
«Malia?».  
   
«Perché non organizziamo una festa per Stiles, al loft dopo domani sera? Sono sempre diciotto anni, in fondo e poi abbiamo già festeggiato il compleanno di Lydia tutti insieme, ed è stato un successo. Che ne pensate?» chiese l’Hale minore entusiasta, gli occhi lucidi come quelli di una bambina che chiede alla propria madre il permesso per qualcosa.   
   
Il gruppo ridacchiò per l’infantilità della domanda.  
   
Braeden parve offesa dalla richiesta: «Beh, tanti auguri Stiles ma non credo che sia completamente sensato festeggiare qualcosa adesso. Non possiamo distrarci dal nostro obiettivo… ».  
   
«Temo di essere stavolta d’accordo con lei. E’ stata davvero un’idea interessante Malia, grazie. Ma credo che non ci sia bisogno di scomodare il loft. Per non parlare di tuo cugino, che credo sia meglio lasciarlo un po’ tranquillo… se vuoi possiamo organizzare comunque una festa al bowling».  
   
Stiles, che nel frattempo era tornato accanto a Malia, tese una mano verso la spalla della sua ragazza trascinandosela vicino e tentando di consolarla.  
   
«Uffa… Derek avrebbe bisogno di un po’ di allegria invece! E tu meriteresti una festa in grande stile! Il loft è grande e sarebbe perfetto! Derek, per favore… se non vuoi partecipare, potresti rimanere a casa di Stiles e magari portare Braeden con te, tanto lo sceriffo non c’è … » propose Malia, con il labbro tremolante.  
   
«Stiles tieni a bada la tua ragazza, per favore. Potete festeggiare dove vi pare, ma non qui al loft. Possiamo tornare a parlare della Desert Wolf? Siamo qui riuniti apposta!» sbottò Braeden, mentre riponeva dentro ad un armadio le pistole.  
   
«Vedi Malia? Non possiamo, inutile insistere. Magari potremmo organizzare qualcosa qui, dato che tu ci vivi… oppure per i diciotto di Kira, tanto Derek al suo amico Scott non nega mai nulla. » continuò Stiles, accarezzando la ragazza sulla testa.  
   
Non aveva davvero intenzione di lanciare quella frecciatina in direzione di Derek, ma il suo filtro bocca – cervello, impossibile prevedere quando sarebbe entrato in azione, aveva colpito ancora.  
   
«Concordo », rispose Derek in maniera piatta, riprendendo la parola dopo la sua crisi e ignorando deliberatamente le parole di Stiles.  
   
«Vedi? Bene. Tornando a discorsi più seri stavamo scegliendo le varie posizioni per colpire…» iniziò Braeden: Derek squadrò la sua ragazza per un attimo, un’espressione indecifrabile sul suo volto, prima di riprendere la parola.  
   
«Intendevo dire che per me organizzare la festa qui è perfetto. Malia ha ragione, i diciotto anni meritano dei festeggiamenti adeguati…» rispose Derek, ammutolendo completamente il resto del gruppo, Braeden in primis.  
   
«No, aspetta… quindi vuol dire che va bene? » chiese Stiles, completamente preso alla sprovvista.  
   
«In realtà penso che ognuno di noi abbia bisogno di un po’ di svago. E poi sarà una festa solo per noi, servirà a rafforzare i nostri rapporti, rendendoci un branco più unito…» gli rispose Derek, sempre con quell’espressione indecifrabile sul volto.  
   
Braeden gli lanciò un’occhiata di fuoco.  
   
«Io non sono d’accordo ma la casa è comunque tua, quindi non posso farci nulla…».  
   
«In effetti, l’intero palazzo è di mia proprietà » bisbigliò Derek, senza farsi sentire dagli altri.  
   
«Ottimo! Allora dopodomani si festeggia! Dobbiamo decidere chi porta cosa…» si entusiasmò Scott, per il quale feste e divertimenti stavano diventando un habitué, mentre Braeden si allontanava verso la scala a chiocciola con un «Odio questo genere di cose… ».  
   
«Braeden tu ci sei?» chiese Malia in direzione delle scale ma Derek la anticipò: «Lasciala perdere. E’ completamente ossessionata dalla missione per la Desert Wolf, non credo si faccia nemmeno vedere dopodomani. Probabilmente rimarrà rinchiusa in camera tua facendo finta di dormire».  
   
Stiles ascoltò il discorso, rimanendoci male. Non gli piaceva molto il comportamento di Braeden, soprattutto nei suoi confronti e in quelli del pack. Solo con Scott era un po’ più dolce, e ovviamente con Derek, anche se non aveva mosso un dito per consolarlo, quel pomeriggio.  
   
Derek notò la smorfia di Stiles, aggiungendo: « E’ così per qualsiasi cosa, non importa. Vai a decidere che cosa dovete portare e non pensarci…».  
   
Stiles annuì, avvicinandosi al resto del branco, pronto a decidere il da farsi, ancora soddisfatto e un po’ stupito dal via libera di Derek.  
   
-  
   
I ragazzi si allontanarono dal loft, pregustando la festa: la stanza era rimasta quasi deserta, se non fosse per Stiles che stava pulendo e Derek intento a leggere, mentre Malia si era rifugiata in camera sua.  
   
Stiles metabolizzò in quel momento, dopo essersi ritrovato da solo con Derek, come si fosse comportato per l’ennesima volta quasi come un’ancora nei confronti dell’Hale.  
Definitivamente come la sua ancora.  
Le farfalle presero a svolazzargli incredibilmente nello stomaco e il ragazzo si costrinse a dimenticare la sensazione. Maledizione, Derek non doveva assolutamente scoprire gli effetti che aveva su Stiles, i quali non erano ben compresi nemmeno dall’umano, tra parentesi.    
Il ragazzo si voltò, per ritrovarsi lo sguardo del lupo mannaro ancora fisso sulla sua figura:  
   
«Hey ».   
   
«Si?».  
   
 Derek osservò Stiles che stava pulendo il pavimento senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto e non poté non provare un moto di vera e propria gratitudine, l’ennesimo verso quel ragazzo.  
   
«Grazie. Per quello che hai fatto prima per me…» confessò, le pupille che quasi perforavano lo sguardo dell’umano.  
   
«Figurati. Sai come sono, voglio sempre comportarmi da eroe ai tuoi occhi, cacciandomi spesso nei guai per farti capire che anch’ io valgo qualcosa… - Stiles si interruppe, un leggero rossore gli si espanse sul volto. Ecco, la sua mania di parlare troppo gli si era ritorta contro ancora una volta – comunque… insomma, sono stato io quello che ti ha tenuto in macchina moribondo, per colpa di un proiettile di strozza lupo. Posso capire l’avversità che provi contro i proiettili e le armi, quindi la tua reazione di oggi era completamente giustificata».  
   
Stiles ringraziò il cielo, dato che finalmente aveva smesso di blaterare cose a caso, comunque imbarazzato.  
   
Derek, sorprendentemente abbassò lo sguardo, parendo altrettanto rosso in volto.  
   
«Grazie. Come al solito sei stato l’unico a capirlo… a volte ho l’impressione che tu mi conosca più di… - si interruppe, scuotendo la testa – beh, non importa… ».  
   
Stiles si era diretto verso l’uscita, non prima di aver scambiato un altro sorriso rassicurante con Derek.  
Ecco com’erano loro due: litigavano perché in realtà volevano fare in modo che l’altro nelle missioni non si ferisse in nessun modo.  
Stiles, quando erano alla ricerca della Desert Wolf, aveva sempre un occhio di riguardo verso Derek, perché la sua morte apparente in Messico l’aveva sconvolto più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
Solo Lydia se ne era resa conto, perché era un’attenta osservatrice.  
In realtà Derek e Stiles sapevano che nonostante i loro continui battibecchi, ci sarebbero sempre stati l’uno per l’altro.  
Il loro legame, nato quasi per caso e da un rapporto di finto odio, si era ormai sviluppato, raggiungendo l’amicizia sincera.  
L’unico problema era che i due, almeno in gruppo, non sembravano voler dare a vedere questo loro rapporto.  
   
«Grazie anche a te, comunque. Per la festa, intendo. So quanto tieni al loft e cercherò di sporcare il meno possibile…».  
   
«Peggio della festa organizzata dai gemelli, della simpatica visita degli Oni e del caos post - appuntamento di Kira e Scott non credo tu possa fare. Sai, l’arrivo a sorpresa dei Berserker e tutto il resto…».  
   
Stiles ritirò il piede che stava posando fuori dalla porta, trattenendo una risata.  
   
«Tu stai usando dell’ironia contro di me? Il re del sarcasmo?».  
   
«Non era ironia ma realismo…».  
   
Ad ogni battuta di Derek, i brividi nel petto di Stiles si fecero più intensi e caldi. Doveva uscire da lì il prima possibile ma nello stesso tempo non voleva dileguarsi dal loft tanto in fretta, come se la compagnia di Derek gli sarebbe mancata fuori dalla stanza.  
   
Sotto quella scorza da duro in fondo, Derek nascondeva un animo sicuramente intelligente ed ironico: era stato davvero un peccato che i due avessero avuto così tanta difficoltà ad ammettere di aver fiducia l’uno dell’altro.  
   
«Certo. Comunque… grazie ancora Derek… e per la litigata della scorsa settimana, volevo dirti che…».  
   
«Non importa. Ero solo nervoso. Lascia perdere... ».  
   
Stiles annuì, uscendo dal loft con uno strano vuoto nello stomaco, che non aveva mai provato dopo le riunioni del pack.  
   
Solo arrivato a casa si rese conto di essersi completamente dimenticato di salutare Malia, di nuovo.


	2. Definetly some kind of struggle... with himself

Erano anni che non metteva le mani in quella scatola: dopo averla recuperata miracolosamente intatta dalle rovine di casa Hale, l’aveva sistemata con cura in uno scaffale, all’interno di un armadietto, senza prenderla tra le mani per paura di rimanere sopraffatto dai ricordi.  
   
Era ancora esattamente come una volta: enorme, di cartone bianco e resistente, con un paio di scarabocchi all’esterno e le firme dei suoi famigliari, chiaramente più ordinate.  
Derek la scoperchiò, avvertendo il cuore gonfiarsi di emozione. All’interno erano riposti gli oggetti più importanti per i membri della sua famiglia, come da tradizione.  
   
Era un gesto che gli Hale si tramandavano da secoli: ogni persona doveva scegliere un proprio oggetto alla fine dell’anno e metterlo nella scatola; ognuno possedeva una propria scatola, così in caso di separazione o altro, sarebbero rimasti gli oggetti materiali a tenere vivo il ricordo di chi aveva partecipato a questo scambio.  
   
Derek aveva ancora ben lucido nella mente il ricordo del ritrovamento del contenitore, qualche mese prima: era stata una sensazione fortissima, come se la sua famiglia fosse tornata a vivere.  
Era proprio la sua, l’unica scatola sopravvissuta, dato che sopra il coperchio la firma sghemba di un bambino di cinque anni lo fissava di rimando.  
   
Derek ne osservò il mucchio scomposto all’interno: c’erano i fermagli di Cora, le forbici da cucito di sua nonna, il pennello di sua zia, un giocattolo che Peter gli aveva rotto quando aveva dieci anni e decine e decine di foto.  
   
Derek infilò la mano, scavando più in profondità e trovando una specie di tasca di velluto, che in tutti quegli anni non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di aprire.  
   
«Hey! Malia è da Stiles ovviamente e io sono appena tornata dal giro di perlustrazione nel bosco. E’ quasi l’ora di pranzo, ordino una pizza o… Derek? Mi stai ascoltando?».  
   
Braeden si avvicinò al ragazzo con cautela, quasi senza farsi sentire. I suoi passi, per quanto felpati, non potevano però fregare l’udito di un lupo.  
   
«E’ dei miei famigliari. Un’abitudine che era solita tra noi Hale…» spiegò lui, notando lo sguardo interrogativo della ragazza.  
   
Braeden posò una mano sul braccio muscoloso di Derek, accarezzandoglielo: «Mi dispiace che tu debba avere solo ricordi spiacevoli della tua famiglia…».  
   
«Questa scatola mi regala solo ricordi piacevoli invece. Mi ricorda le cene di Natale e tutti gli scambi dei regali. Il giorno degli oggetti era sempre il 25 dicembre… mi manca questa tradizione. Magari… magari potremmo inaugurarla di nuovo domani, durante il compleanno di Stiles…» borbottò Derek pensieroso.  
   
«Potremmo farlo. Ascolta, a proposito di Stiles, Malia mi ha scritto che io, te e lei dovremmo girare per negozi questo pomeriggio per comprargli i regali: ci saranno anche Lydia e Parrish con noi. Sinceramente non saprei che comprare, non conosco molto bene quel ragazzo…».  
   
Ma la frase di Braeden scatenò qualcosa nella testa di Derek. Non era mai stato bravo con i regali e per la verità, non ne comprava da anni. Braeden non aveva mai chiesto nulla e lui, da pragmatico quale fosse, pensava che comunque farla vivere gratis nel loft fosse già un gran bel regalo.  
   
Cosa poteva regalare a Stilinski, un ragazzo che stava per raggiungere il traguardo dei diciotto anni?  
   
Forse l’unica soluzione era davvero quella di uscire con gli altri, anche se nel suo cervello albergava il deserto.   
   
«Ok, riferisci pure a Malia che andremo anche noi. Sia lei che Stiles sono da Scott, giusto?».  
   
«Stanno studiando con Scott e Kira, sì. Ottimo, allora le dico di inventarsi una scusa e raggiungere Lydia…».  
   
Derek trattenne un ghigno: «Tze, Stiles non è stupido, avrà già capito che Malia scappa per comprargli un regalo… domani ce lo rinfaccerà sicuramente».  
   
Braeden annuì allontanandosi, non prima di aver lasciato un bacio sulla guancia del suo ragazzo, che le sorrise leggermente di rimando, la discussione del giorno prima ormai superata.   
   
Derek, comunque spinto da uno strano sentimento che poteva associarsi alla curiosità o alla nostalgia, si concentrò sulla tasca intatta per anni e senza nemmeno rifletterci troppo la aprì, estraendo un ciondolo con la Triskele come simbolo e una pietra scura al centro.  
Derek si mosse per toccarla, ma una forza potentissima lo sbalzò con foga all’indietro.  
   
Il ragazzo sorrise tra sé: aveva capito esattamente che cosa si trovasse per le mani e il volto di Stiles era l’unica cosa che riusciva ad associare all’oggetto.  
   
-  
   
Lo shopping andò alla grande per quattro quinti dei ragazzi.  
   
Malia, dopo varie indecisioni, si era lanciata sul doppio regalo, ovvero il classico orsacchiotto gigante abbinato ad un braccialetto: Derek si era rifiutato di pagare quel peluche ma grazie ad una subdola tecnica attuata dalla figlia di Peter, il ragazzo si era distratto al bar, ritrovandosi l’enorme orsacchiotto sul conto.  
   
Anche Lydia e Parrish avevano acquistato il regalo, senza avere poi troppe difficoltà e persino Braeden aveva trovato qualcosa.  
   
L’unico rimasto a mani vuote era proprio Derek.  
   
Fu per quello che il ragazzo, tornato col muso lungo dallo shopping, decise di salire in soffitta, aprire l’armadio dei ricordi ed estrarre il ciondolo: avrebbe spiegato l’indomani a Stiles cosa esattamente significasse quella catena, il potere che possedeva e a chi appartenesse.  
   
Derek voleva regalare a Stiles qualcosa che lui potesse usare, ma che nello stesso tempo servisse anche al resto del branco.  
Qualcosa di valore, di importante, non uno stupido orsacchiotto gigante di peluche.  
E Derek era certo che quello sarebbe stato il regalo perfetto, il primo, da molti anni a quella parte.  
   
-  
   
Derek pensò che consegnare il regalo a Stiles, con il loft così pieno di sconosciuti, sarebbe stata un’impresa tale che in confronto le fatiche di Ercole risultavano una mera barzelletta.  
   
Gli “under 20” dell’intera Beacon Hills si erano dati tutti appuntamento in casa Hale, anche se Lydia aveva giurato di non aver menzionato a nessun compagno di scuola del compleanno di Stiles, invitando solamente Mason, che però aveva semplicemente chiesto ad un paio di amici se volevano aggregarsi a lui.  
   
Il paio di amici, che si erano magicamente moltiplicati in cento cinquanta, si stava scatenando a ritmo di qualcosa che definire musica sarebbe stato mancanza di rispetto nei confronti dei poveri timpani.  
Perché nessuno ascoltava più la musica rock, preferendole l’accozzaglia di rumori spacca timpani che era la dance e che tra parentesi Derek odiava?  
   
Derek e Braeden erano comunque gli unici due rimasti seduti, praticamente pietrificati sui divani: le luci fucsia fornite da Kira che avevano installato con l’aiuto di Scott con tanta cura quel pomeriggio, lampeggiavano frenetiche a ritmo di musica, tanto che Derek non riusciva nemmeno a tenere lo sguardo alzato per più di due secondi.  
   
«Derek, non ci sarebbero un paio di frasi che dovresti dirmi?» urlò la ragazza, sovrastando il caos regalato dalle casse.  
   
«Tipo?»  
   
«Non so, magari “Braeden avevi ragione, non dovevamo organizzare nessuna festa” o “Ti chiedo scusa per non averti ascoltata”, qualcosa del genere insomma. Non doveva essere solo una festa per noi del branco?».  
   
Derek sbuffò. Nonostante tutto il fastidio che quella festa gli stava procurando, soprattutto alle sue povere orecchie, in fondo sapeva che era tutto organizzato per Stiles.  
Doveva farsi perdonare dal ragazzo per molte frasi azzardate pronunciate in quei mesi e questo Braeden non lo capiva.  
   
«L’importante è che Stiles si diverta. La festa è per lui, sono i diciotto anni, si merita un po’ di svago. Lo meritiamo tutti…»  
   
Braeden afferrò con noia uno dei tanti tumbler sul tavolino, versandosi del punch analcolico. «Sarà… io non sono d’accordo comunque. E poi non gli hai nemmeno comprato il regalo, se è per questo.».  
   
«Hai visto anche tu, non c’era nulla che mi potesse interessare » rispose lui, afferrando una patatina da una ciotola lì accanto.  
   
« Comunque, sembrava si aspettasse di non ricevere nulla da te. Secondo me sei stato troppo severo con i tuoi gusti: il regalo deve piacere alla persona alla quale lo consegni e non necessariamente a chi lo compra. Per esempio, tu potresti regalarmi una pistola nuova. A te non piace ma a me sì e per farmi felice me la compreresti lo stesso…» aggiunse Braeden, in tono piatto.  
   
« Ora che ci penso non siamo riusciti nemmeno ad inaugurare la tradizione delle scatole, per colpa di tutta questa gente e poi te l’ho già detto, io non faccio regali…» tagliò corto Derek, pensando al ciondolo in soffitta.  
   
Voleva trovare un momento libero per regalarlo a Stiles senza farsi vedere dagli altri, ma non sapeva quando poter attuare il suo gesto.  
   
Derek alzò lo sguardo per un attimo, approfittando della calma delle luci, per scandagliare la stanza e cercare qualche potenziale alleato che potesse aiutarlo a isolare Stiles. C’erano sempre persone attorno a lui, c’era sempre Malia, che ballava sinuosa con lui, sorridendogli spesso. Doveva inventarsi qualcosa e alla svelta: Lydia non sembrava in vena di diversivi di alcun tipo, troppo impegnata a ballare insieme a Parrish, lo stesso dicasi per Scott, che aggregatosi a Malia e Stiles faceva in modo di insegnare a ballare ad una Kira praticamente priva di senso del ritmo.  
   
Derek pensò di dover essere felice nel vedere Stiles così entusiasta, eppure qualcosa di aspro gli pizzicò nel petto. Malia gli aveva rubato per tutta la sera la possibilità di parlare con Stiles e di consegnargli il regalo e quello, per un ragazzo che non amava perdere tempo, era stato un grosso ostacolo.  
Non poteva neanche pensare di “rubare” a sua volta Stiles, mischiandosi sulla pista e distraendo Malia, perché in fondo anche la cugina meritava un po’ di divertimento.  
   
Derek non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver immaginato la festa in maniera completamente diversa: solo il pack invitato in primis, tutti ballavano con tutti e lui creava dei diversivi per rubare il festeggiato e consegnargli il ciondolo.  
   
Non che la sua fantasia avesse indugiato sul probabile sorriso che avrebbe illuminato il volto di Stiles, quel sorriso che Derek segretamente apprezzava, così come il sarcasmo pungente e il modo in cui Stiles lo consolava e…  
   
No, quegli argomenti non dovevano nemmeno attraversare la sua mente, non in quel momento.  
   
«Scott e Kira sono i peggiori ballerini sulla faccia della terra…» commentò Braeden aspra, fissando un punto oltre la scrivania.  
   
Derek non poté fare altro che annuire: due più fuori tempo di loro erano difficili da trovare, soprattutto la kitsune. Almeno Derek sapeva di non essere un buon ballerino e se ne stava decentemente sul divano, risparmiandosi grandi quantità di imbarazzo.  
   
Parrish e Lydia erano rimasti a chiacchierare in un angolo, entrambi con volti soddisfatti e imbarazzati, mentre chi davvero si scatenava sulla pista erano Liam e Mason, i più giovani del gruppo.  
   
Braeden sbuffò di nuovo, sorseggiando il punch.  
   
«Me ne andrei a dormire. Ormai la festa dura da due ore e mezza, credo sia sufficiente. Potrebbe essere un pretesto per cacciarli tutti».  
   
Derek era semi d’accordo con la ragazza, e pronto a raggiungerla nel letto così da poter scacciare la massa di adolescenti che gli ronzava attorno, quando la sua visuale venne ostacolata da un paio di meravigliosi occhi color ambra e la musica si calmò, suonando una canzone rock, ma romantica.  
   
Forse solo il fatto di pensare così insistentemente ad un modo per distrarre Stiles, aveva portato il ragazzo direttamente da Derek.  
   
Malia sbucò accanto a Stilinski entusiasta, distruggendo la già fragile bolla di entusiasmo del cugino, rivolgendosi verso Braeden.  
   
«Me lo concede questo ballo, bella dama?» il suo sorriso era contagioso per chiunque, tranne che per la mercenaria.  
   
«Seriamente Malia?».  
   
«Dai! Muoviti! Non vuoi divertirti un po’?», chiese, tendendole la mano.  
   
Braeden ci rifletté su per qualche secondo. In fondo il sorriso di Malia era davvero contagioso e a fare la parte della musona ci rimetteva solo lei. Poteva lasciarsi andare, per una volta. E poi Malia era la cugina di Derek, quindi faceva solo un piacere al suo ragazzo.    
   
« Va bene, andiamo…» si arrese, lanciando un finto sguardo di sopportazione verso Derek, che le rimandò un altrettanto finto sguardo annoiato.  
   
In realtà il ragazzo stava urlando internamente, perché finalmente Stiles era lì, accanto a lui e non l’avrebbe lasciato andare da altre parti, prima di avergli consegnato il regalo.  
   
«Woah Derek, la gente si sta divertendo! Proprio tu sei riuscito a mettere in piedi una festa entusiasmante! Non ti senti orgoglioso almeno un po’?» urlò, stravaccandosi sul divano decisamente vicino a Derek, dimenticandosi della regola degli spazi personali, che Derek spesso usava con lui.   
   
«Mason ha invitato tutti. A me sarebbe bastato solo il branco, sinceramente. La festa è comunque per te e visto che ti stai divertendo, non posso lamentarmi».  
   
Stiles sorrise all’inaspettata confessione dell’amico, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, sinceramente colpito.  
   
«Grazie Derek, davvero. Non credo di poter mai smettere di complimentarmi con te per questo. Insomma, sei sempre stato un lupo solitario in fondo e…» Stiles si interruppe, ficcandosi un pugno in bocca per non ridere sguaiatamente.  
   
Derek scosse la testa, il cuore che mancò un battito: quella del lupo solitario era una delle battute più gettonate dalla sorella Laura, durante la permanenza a New York e il ricordo fece sorridere il lupo.  
Stiles venne scosso da altre risatine silenziose, prima di avvicinarsi ancora di più al lupo mannaro, piazzandogli il proprio cellulare davanti al naso.  
   
« Guarda! I vecchi membri mi hanno mandato tutti gli auguri e io ho mandato loro le foto del loft. Isaac, Ethan e Danny dicono che sembra la festa organizzata dai gemelli lo scorso Halloween, Cora è sorpresa dal fatto che tu abbia acconsentito a ridicolizzare il loft e Jackson chiede se hai per caso ricevuto una botta in testa…».  
   
Derek sorrise, un pizzico di nostalgia gli pervase il cuore al pensiero della sorella lontana. Gli mancava quel gruppo e soprattutto quello che aveva creato lui con Isaac, Erica e Boyd.  
   
«E’ solo un po’ di tregua, prima di re immergerci nella caccia alla Desert Wolf. Non cullare false speranze…».  
   
«False speranze? Io? Pfft, stai parlando con la persona sb- ehi! Guarda Malia e Braeden come si scatenano!».  
Stiles puntò il dito verso le due ragazze, che a ritmo di una chitarra miracolosamente sbucata tra tutta quella dance, ballavano scuotendo i fianchi e muovendo a ritmo perfetto le braccia.  
   
Se le loro ragazze stavano ballando così vicine e in maniera così intima, anche loro avrebbero potuto imitarle, pensò Derek, maledicendosi solo un secondo dopo.  
Lui doveva consegnare il ciondolo e basta. Tutta quella vicinanza di Stiles, il suo odore fresco e allegro che esplodeva nella stanza, stava mandando il suo essere stoico in cortocircuito.  
   
Non è che Derek dovesse pensare in maniera più dolce del solito al ragazzo solo perché aveva superato i confini del suo spazio personale.  
L’idea era assolutamente off limits.  
   
Non per l’istinto di Derek, che fu il principale responsabile della sua frase biascicata quando Stiles gli si avvicinò di nuovo, per mostrargli i messaggi degli amici: «Hai un buon profumo…».  
   
Stiles congelò sul posto.  
   
«No, non intendevo dire… cioè, puzzeresti se fossi triste, perché la tristezza ha un brutto odore, però hai un buon profumo, dato che sei allegro, ecco». Derek si chiese quando esattamente il suo filtro bocca- cervello si fosse spento.  
   
«Amico rilassati! Sembri me nei momenti imbarazzanti… e poi avevo capito cosa intendessi» mentì Stiles, ridacchiando e fissandolo con dolcezza.  
   
Derek abbassò la testa, chiedendosi perché tra loro due apparissero momenti assolutamente teneri quando entrambi meno se lo aspettavano.  
   
«Oddio!».  
   
Stiles indicò un punto verso il finestrone, dove si notavano chiaramente le figure di Lydia e Jordan, più vicine del solito.  
   
I due profumavano di zucchero ed esitazione, constatò Derek: il ragazzo non si sorprese, quando Lydia baciò con fervore l’altro, che ricambiò con altrettanto entusiasmo.  
   
«Sono carini, non trovi?» ammise Stiles, sorridendo ampiamente, tanto che gli si formarono delle rughe attorno agli occhi.  
   
«Si certo. Lo Stiles di qualche anno fa si sarebbe messo a piangere…».  
   
«Lo Stiles di qualche anno fa è cresciuto. Non sono più il ragazzo imbranato di prima… e poi ho anche fatto crescere i capelli. Non che tu abbia notato queste cose, sicuramente. E poi Lydia è una sorella per me. Certo, una parte di me sarà sempre legata a lei, perché sono stato ossessionato da lei per anni… però preferisco che il nostro rapporto si sia evoluto fino a diventare fraterno. Amo Lydia, ma come una sorella e per lei è lo stesso. Siamo un po’ come Harry ed Hermione, se capisci il riferimento…».  
   
«Ok…ho capito».  
   
Derek ammise che lui non aveva visto poi così tanti cambiamenti in Stiles: era sempre coraggioso, senza timore di affrontarlo e leale, disponibile e una persona della quale potersi fidare.  
Una persona che aveva bisogno di un certo ciondolo, che se Derek avesse aspettato ancora a consegnare, probabilmente non avrebbe mai ricevuto.  
   
Fu solo un attimo di relax, quello che fregò Derek per il resto della serata.  
Non sapeva come esattamente fosse accaduto ma si ritrovò in piedi accanto al divano, con qualcuno che lo stava usando come palo da lap dance.  
I capelli disordinati di Stiles gli solleticarono la parte anteriore del collo e Derek si trattenne dall’impulso assurdo di arrossire, mostrando invece un volto imbronciato, il migliore del suo repertorio.  
   
«Che staresti facendo?Mi disturba questo ballo, smettila!» chiese lui, piuttosto imbarazzato, mentre i bassi della musica gli trapanavano le orecchie.  
   
«Ballo con te, no? Dai Derek sciogliti un po’!».  
   
«Adesso mi sciolgo nell’acido se non stai fermo. Almeno fai in modo di cambiare canzone, questa robaccia dance mi disgusta!» sbottò lui, tornando per un attimo il solito scorbutico.  
   
Derek si aspettò che Stiles lo respingesse, buttandosi sulla pista con Malia, invece lo Stilinski scoppiò a ridere, lasciando un certo gusto dolce in bocca, così diverso da quello salato delle patatine che stava mordicchiando qualche minuto prima.  
« Certo che sei divertente, quando vuoi…».  
   
«Perché, è divertente sciogliersi nell’acido?».  
   
«Avevo capito il senso della battuta seppur macabra, Derek…dai adesso balliamo!».  
   
Ma prima che il ragazzo potesse pensare qualcosa di assurdo del tipo strusciarsi addosso a lui, Derek lo afferrò per il polso, trascinandolo verso le scale, approfittando del fatto che nessuno stesse facendo caso a loro.  
   
«Ci stiamo imbucando?»ridacchiò Stiles, seguendo l’Hale.  
   
«Non hai bevuto… hai solo dimenticato di accendere il solito filtro “bocca – cervello, vero?» borbottò Derek, scuotendo la testa per quella frase davvero stupida uscita dalla bocca dell’altro. Come se lui volesse imbucarsi con Stiles quando aveva Braeden a disposizione.  
   
La reazione contraria dell’animo a quel pensiero assurdo, lo spaventò a tal punto da dimenticare l’intero scambio di battute.  
“Stiles off- limits” era la parola d’ordine, se l’era promesso.    
   
Derek lo trascinò per tutta la scalinata, finchè non aprì la porta della camera con l’armadio e la scatola aperta ben in vista.  
   
«Chiudi la porta Stiles…» disse Derek in tono fermo.  
   
Stiles obbedì, senza proferire parola: la bocca gli si stava asciugando e una strana agitazione aveva iniziato a pervaderlo senza motivo su tutto il corpo.    
   
«Stai iper ventilando?» chiese Derek, sinceramente preoccupato, dandogli le spalle e chinandosi per tastare all’interno della scatola.  
   
«No, no, sto bene… sto cercando di convincermi che rimanere chiuso in questa stanza che, se mi permetti sembra non essere mai stata usata, con te come unica compagnia, non sia assolutamente un motivo di agitazione…».  
   
«Oh, per favore, vieni qua e meno storie…».  
   
Stiles si avvicinò all’altro, genuinamente curioso, accucciandosi nella stessa posizione di Derek e osservando la scatola.  
Il ragazzo trattenne il respiro.  
C’erano decine di piccoli oggetti e fotografie che riempivano completamente il contenitore: Stiles ne osservò qualcuna riconoscendo con piacere e tenerezza un Derek bambino, Cora, una donna imponente che probabilmente poteva essere Talia e una ragazza sbarazzina, decisamente Laura Hale.  
   
Non ne capiva il motivo ma quelle foto gli facevano pizzicare gli occhi. Stiles tentò di deglutire, impossibilitato dal nodo che gli si era formato in gola.  
   
Derek prese in mano un taschino, sfilandone il contenuto con un sospiro sommesso.  
   
«Questo è un ciondolo molto importante per me. Apparteneva a mio padre, che in pochi sanno non essere un lupo mannaro».  
   
Stiles lasciò semplicemente che Derek parlasse.  
   
«E’ un ciondolo regalatogli da mia madre, che l’aveva ricevuto a sua volta da Deaton. Lui…lui spesso creava opere per noi, come il contenitore di legno dove adesso riposa la nogitsune… comunque… non è importante. Quello che voglio dirti è che mio padre era uno degli emissari del nostro enorme branco, insieme a Deaton e… questo ciondolo era indispensabile per lui, perché aumentava di molto la possibilità di maneggiare il sorbo, il vischio o altre sostanze.  
Ora credo che lo debba prendere tu. E’ molto potente e il nostro branco è sempre in pericolo, come vedi.  
Ti reputo una delle persone più intelligenti che abbia mai conosciuto, quindi questo strumento non potrà fare altro che aumentare questa tua evidente intelligenza.  
Sei tu l’emissario del branco, adesso, quindi… questo è tuo.  
Auguri Stiles, so che ne farai un buon uso…».  
   
Derek non distolse una volta gli occhi dal ciondolo e Stiles non riuscì a distogliere una volta lo sguardo dal volto concentrato di Derek.  
Un sorriso leggero sfiorò Stiles, che incredibilmente non sapeva cosa dire.  
Era difficile contrastare i suoi sentimenti, dopo un discorso di quella profondità. Stiles però non poteva cedere, sarebbe stato un guaio altrimenti.  
   
«Non posso credere, ti ho ammutolito! Se avessi saputo fosse stato così facile, l’avrei fatto mesi, anni fa…» disse Derek, alzando il proprio sguardo verso l’altro, un po’ titubante.  
   
«Io… non so che dire. La cosa che mi ha stupito di più è che tu mi hai appena fatto il discorso più lungo da quando ci conosciamo… non credevo riuscissi a parlare così tanto…».  
   
«Ed eccolo… non riesci a vivere senza ironia, vero?».  
   
Stiles si fece serio tutto ad un tratto, tendendo il collo in direzione dell’altro.  
   
«Beh, mettimela tu al collo, che aspetti? Così diventa come una sottospecie di rito di assegnazione, o qualcosa del genere…».  
   
Derek alzò un sopracciglio, più divertito che irritato, avvicinandosi ulteriormente all’amico e posandogli la cordicella nera del ciondolo attorno al collo pallido, ritraendosi leggermente, per osservare il volto soddisfatto dell’altro.  
   
«Detto in confidenza Derek, questo è il regalo migliore che qualcuno potesse farmi per i diciotto anni davvero…» disse Stiles, rigirandosi il ciondolo tra le mani, prima di lasciarlo goliardicamente cadere contro il petto, il magone ormai svanito.  
Il materiale freddo del ciondolo gli fece venire i brividi, quando ebbe un minimo contatto con la parte sinistra del petto del ragazzo, all’altezza del cuore.  
   
«E’ utile. Nessuno deve sentirsi più debole o inferiore, nel nostro pack. Le ragazze sanno cavarsela da sole, i ragazzi sono tutti esseri soprannaturali e poi ci sei tu, che non hai alcuna protezione… o meglio non avevi…».  
   
«Ho una mazza da baseball!».  
   
E Derek non trattenne più la risata che teneva nel petto, che uscì dritta e possente dalla sua gola per finire nelle orecchie di Stiles, provocando l’ennesimo sorriso al ragazzo.  
Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, chinandosi per soddisfare la sua curiosità e vedere esattamente come fosse Derek da giovane, quando una foto lo bloccò sul posto.  
   
Talia Hale stava abbracciando in maniera terribilmente fraterna una donna che aveva i suoi stessi occhi e i suoi stessi capelli sbarazzini, anche se più lunghi.  
   
Il mondo si fermò per un istante. Perché al piano di sotto ascoltavano ancora della musica? Perché c’era un’aria di divertimento, quando la sola vista delle donne in quella foto doveva suscitare solo dolore?  
   
«Tu…tu la conoscevi?»Stiles prese tra le mani la foto, la bocca dello stomaco completamente chiusa e il nodo in gola tornato, ancora più forte di prima.  
Non voleva piangere Stiles, anche se non poté evitare che gli occhi si inumidissero.  
   
«Lei? In un certo senso sì. Lei e mia madre si frequentavano spesso. Non te l’ho mai rivelato, ma era così. Sapeva della mia natura e non… non mi aveva mai fatto pesare la licantropia. Tu me la ricordi tantissimo: avete lo stesso senso dell’ironia e lo stesso sguardo profondo e…oh, Stiles guarda!».  
   
Derek indicò un punto verso il basso ventre di Claudia Stilinski, dove un evidente gonfiore risaltava, quasi come il sorriso largo e sincero che mostrava la donna.  
Poteva essere incinta di almeno sette mesi.  
   
«Quella è stata scattata poche settimane prima che tu nascessi…» sussurrò Derek, notando come, sul punto che indicava col dito, fosse caduta una goccia.  
   
Derek alzò lo sguardo, avvertendo un singhiozzo: Stiles stava piangendo.  
   
«Io…» Derek rimase sconvolto, perché Stiles non doveva piangere in un giorno così di festa come quello del suo compleanno.  
   
«Sono un idiota…forse guardare le foto è stata una pessima idea…» disse l’Hale, scuotendo la testa, con i fantasmi del passato che lentamente riemergevano.  
Claudia Stilinski non era l’unica donna scomparsa in fondo, nella foto.  
   
«N-no Derek… io sono stato contento di rivederla felice in questa foto. E poi sono conscio di non essere l’unico a soffrire, perché purtroppo entrambe le donne in questa foto sono morte…non ho mai conosciuto Talia…m-ma credo che fosse una donna meravigliosa e i suoi figli ne sono una conferma…».  
   
A volte entrambi dimenticavano quanto fossero simili, per certi versi.  
A volte dimenticavano che il contatto umano fosse l’arma più semplice per consolare qualcuno.  
Non questa volta.  
   
Non questa volta, perché Stiles cinse Derek in un abbraccio, avvertendo le braccia possenti dell’altro contro la sua schiena, il Triskele che si stava scaldando, contro la sua pelle bollente.  
   
Non avevano mai scambiato un abbraccio in tutti quei mesi nei quali si erano conosciuti, poi odiati, poi erano diventati alleati e poi…?  
   
I due rimasero in piedi e in silenzio per pochi secondi, che per entrambi sembrarono ore.  
Derek riceveva comunque molti abbracci, in quegli ultimi periodi, più del solito da quando stava con Braeden.  
Baci, strette di mano, sesso.  
Ma nulla gli sembrò così intimo e dolce come quell’abbraccio con una delle persone che più lo capiva, alle quali era legato da qualcosa che aveva terrore a definire.  
   
«Grazie per aver messo a disposizione il loft, grazie per la festa, grazie per il ciondolo, grazie per tutto... è il compleanno più bello che potessi chiedere… » disse Stiles, staccandosi dall’abbraccio che aveva lasciato Derek un po’ stordito.  
   
Stilinski capì subito perché: «Oddio… lo so che tu non sei proprio tipo da abbracci ma insomma, io faccio così con gli amici, no?E poi e inutile far finta di starci antipatici o non preoccuparci l’uno per l’altro, perché tu mi hai cercato per due giorni interi quando ero scomparso, durante il periodo della possessione e io sono andato fino in Messico per te. Siamo amici Derek, possiamo comportarci da tali senza nasconderci, no?…».  
   
Derek guardò la mano tesa di Stiles, quasi come se si stessero presentando per la prima volta.  
La strinse, alzando gli occhi al cielo, facendo tacere le voci dell’animo che gli suggerivano che la parola “amici” non bastava a definire quello che erano sempre stati l’uno per l’altro.  
   
«Va bene Stiles. Amici…».  
   
«Ottimo! Beh, sarà meglio che io vada, comunque, perché Malia si starà chiedendo dove siamo finiti. e anche Braeden, credo…».  
   
Stiles si allontanò sorridendo in direzione di Derek un ultima volta, prima di scendere.  
   
Derek si riscosse dai propri pensieri, vedendo l’altro che si allontanava: ad essere sincero, si era dimenticato della presenza di altre persone in casa.  
L’unico essere umano che contava in quel momento era Stiles, il suo amico Stiles.  

-

 

Il disegno sul foglio era sempre lo stesso: una triskele scura, esattamente identica a quella argentata rappresentata sul ciondolo che gli pendeva dal collo.  
Non solo quel misero pezzo di carta era invaso dal ghirigoro: Stiles aveva riprodotto fedelmente il simbolo su tutti i quaderni sui quali aveva fatto in tempo a mettere le mani, persino sugli appunti di inglese di Lydia.  
Disegnare quelle tre curve era diventato un modo per rilassarsi, per pensare che ora aveva effettivamente un legame vero e proprio con Derek Hale, il suo amico Derek Hale.  
   
Imparare di più sull’utilizzo dello strumento, su come poter migliorare i suoi poteri da emissario era stata la scusa principale delle visite continue di Stiles nel loft, oltre che quella più banale di voler incontrare la sua ragazza e quella nascosta di parlare con Derek, attività che lo stava soddisfacendo sempre di più, ad essere sincero.  
   
Stiles non aveva tolto il ciondolo nemmeno per fare la doccia o per dormire.  
Era parte di lui, ormai.  
   
Il ragazzo era talmente concentrato nel disegno da non notare gli sguardi rispettivamente delusi e interessati di Malia e Lydia.  
   
L’Hale nello specifico, controllava ormai giornalmente la zona del polso di Stiles senza trovare quella cordicella rossa con la testa di un coyote raffigurata, che aveva comprato appena una settimana prima.  
   
Tutto quello poteva avere un significato preciso: non è che Stiles in realtà non avesse apprezzato il regalo della fidanzata?  
   
Malia buttò alle ortiche le precauzioni che chiunque sano di mente adottava durante le ore di matematica, anche se quel giorno era insegnata da Finstock, bisbigliando a mezza voce: «Stiles hai dimenticato di nuovo il mio bracciale? E’ una settimana che te l’ho regalato e nonostante tutto ancora non lo indossi… preferisci andare sempre in giro con quella stupida catena…».  
   
Stiles si voltò offeso.  
   
«Non è stupida, Malia, aumenta le capacità degli emissari… e poi mi riprometto sempre di indossare il bracciale e poi tra una cosa e l’altra mi dimentico… ti ho detto che mi piace tantissimo il tuo regalo Malia, lo indosserò, tranquilla! Ora fai attenzione alla lezione!».  
   
Malia squadrò con disappunto il foglio del fidanzato.  
   
«Senti chi parla! Non fai altro che scarabocchiare fogli! Come facciamo a ripassare per i test se tu sei il primo a non prestare la benché minima attenzione durante la lezione? Siamo partner nei laboratori e se le cose non le capisci tu, non vedo come possa comprenderle io! ».  
   
Lydia, che non perdette una parola né della spiegazione dell’insegnante né del dibattito tra gli amici, aggiunse con sguardo saccente e guardando Stiles con la coda dell’ occhio: «Beh, Stiles, Malia ha ragione. In fondo hai ricevuto entrambi i doni la sera della festa ma da quanto ricordo ne hai sempre indossato uno solo. Ora che ci penso non ho visto né il completo che ti abbiamo regalato io e Jordan né durante l’ultima missione hai usato il pugnale che ti ha regalato Braeden. Capisco perché Malia è così arrabbiata, sembra che dei tuoi regali ti sia importato solo del ciondolo. Senza contare che ho trovato quel simbolo su tutti i miei appunti di inglese, che ricordami, non ti presterò più…».  
   
«Tutte storie! E poi da quando bisbigli durante la tua materia preferita? Questo ciondolo mi serve per migliorare le mie capacita di emissario che non so se l’hai notato, spesso e volentieri sono servite per salvarvi la pelle. E poi è utile, perche puoi inserire del sorbo degli uccellatori da usare in ogni momento di difficoltà, che come sai non ci capita raramente!».  
   
«E ora Stilinski ci ripete l’ultima frase della sua interessantissima conversazione, se non vuole finire in punizione con la signorina Martin e Malia… avanti Stilinski, sono proprio curioso di sentire cosa hai da raccontarci…».  
   
Finstock si avvicinò minaccioso al ragazzo, che tentò in tutti i modi di irritare ancora di più l’insegnante, come suo solito.  
   
«Vuole l’ultima frase o tutto il periodo? No, perché c’è differenza…».  
   
«STILINSKI!».  
   
«Va bene, va bene. Ho detto: “E poi è utile, perche puoi inserire del sorbo degli uccellatori da usare in ogni momento di difficoltà, che come sai non ci capita raramente”».  
   
L’intera classe ammutolì, mentre Finstock scosse la testa.  
   
«Stilinski, tu sei il motivo per il quale sto contando i giorni che mi separano dal tuo diploma con una certa impazienza… non ho capito nulla di quello che tu mi hai appena raccontato, ma sappi che la prossima volta che ti becco a parlare durante le mie lezioni, ti sbatto fuori dalla squadra di lacrosse… anzi no, ti spedisco in quella delle cheerleader…così da punire in un colpo solo te e la tua ragazza…la ginnastica di quel corso è profondamente massacrante…».  
   
Stiles ridacchiò soddisfatto, con la matita tra le mani, facendosi serio appena incrociò il proprio sguardo con quello frustrato e geloso di Malia, che prese a ringhiare sottovoce.  
   
Solo Lydia aveva notato come il ragazzo non avesse smesso di disegnare triskele.  
   
-  
   
Malia rientrò in camera sua con un’ espressione decisamente amareggiata: non aveva toccato un libro ma aveva scelto di rimanere seduta sul letto per gran parte del pomeriggio, abbracciata ad un orsacchiotto di peluche.  
   
«Ok, qual è il problema?» sbottò Braeden, non sopportando più il silenzio che aveva fatto da padrone nella mezz’ora di compagnia che aveva tentato di fare alla ragazza e che oltretutto si era sorbita solamente sbuffi e sospiri.  
   
«Stiles. Mi sembra più distante… non lo so. E’ strano, da una settimana a questa parte. Sembra che quasi non voglia più baciarmi quando siamo qui, lo hai notato? E non è solo questo…».  
   
Fu il turno di Braeden a sbuffare, il silenzio interrotto dai respiri pesanti di Derek, intento ad allenarsi al piano di sotto.  
   
La ragazza si sedette sul bordo del letto, cercando le parole più consolatorie che potesse trovare: « Non sono esperta di affari di cuore, sinceramente e non credo di soffrire nemmeno di questi problemi. Bacio Derek quando mi va e lui non ha mai avuto nulla da ridire, finora. Stiles è comunque un ragazzino e tu sei la sua prima fidanzata… ci sono alcune dinamiche che si imparano col tempo».  
   
«Lo so, me lo ha spiegato Lydia… per questo l’ho invitato qui oggi. Comunque non ha ancora indossato il bracciale che gli ho regalato ed estrae dall’armadio l’orso di peluche solo quando sa che lo vado a trovare. Non so che pensare…».  
   
«Beh, prova a ragionare un attimo. Forse i tuoi regali sono stati un po’ infantili?» rivelò Braeden, sprezzante.  
   
«Tu credi?» Malia abbassò la testa, evidentemente colpita nell’orgoglio. Forse Braeden aveva ragione. Forse Stiles non voleva indossare il bracciale perché effettivamente poteva sembrare ridicolo?  
   
Braeden era comunque una ragazza più esperta di lei, doveva fidarsi.    
   
La porta del loft di sotto si apri con fragore, dando il benvenuto alla voce festante di Stiles.  
   
«E’ arrivato…» borbottò Braeden, avvicinandosi alla porta, seguita da una curiosissima Malia, entrambe pronte ad origliare.  
   
«Ehi, dovremmo allenarci insieme, qualche volta…» si sentì Stiles, con Derek che gli rispondeva sarcasticamente.  
   
«Sentilo. Sembra quasi che trovi più divertente Derek di me, ultimamente…» si lasciò sfuggire Malia, in preda a milioni di dubbi, troncati sul nascere dalla mano consolatoria di Braeden, posata sulla sua spalla.  
«Siete adolescenti e in preda a sbalzi d’umore costanti. Se c’è qualcosa che rimane fisso, Malia, è sapere che Stiles ti vuole bene. Quel ragazzo tiene moltissimo a te e a quello che tu fai per lui. Gli oggetti che tu gli regali e che lui non indossa, non significano per forza che voi abbiate problemi» .  
   
Le voci al piano di sotto si fecero improvvisamente più basse, sembrando quasi che Derek e Stiles stessero parlando tra di loro con bisbigli, o peggio, fossero definitivamente in silenzio.  
   
La giovane Hale annuì alle parole della mercenaria prima che entrambe scendessero gli scalini del loft, avvertendo qualcosa di molto simile a due persone che ansimavano.  
   
«Ehi, li senti anche tu?» Il cuore di Malia prese a battere all’impazzata e la ragazza corse verso il salone, seguita da Braeden: Derek e Stiles erano uno sopra l’altro, gli attrezzi da ginnastica riposti da un lato e sembrava quasi che stessero provando una mossa di wrestling.  
   
Stiles era completamente steso per terra, con Derek cavalcioni su di lui, tenendolo fermo con facilità.  
Non era difficile avvertire i battiti del cuore del ragazzo, che parevano correre e non solo a causa dello sforzo.     
   
«Dai, non vale, sei più forte… liberami da qui Derek! Questa è ostentazione della propria forza! Ti denuncio a mio padre!» urlò lo Stilinski, muovendosi frenetico.  
   
«Un emissario del nostro branco non può permettersi di possedere solo l’astuzia. A te manca troppa forza fisica. Ok, ho deciso: domani verrai anche tu all’allenamento con me e Scott e niente storie…».  
   
Derek si spostò dal ragazzo, tendendogli una mano, che Stiles afferrò all’istante. Stava sorridendo, nonostante il viso più rosso del solito provocato dallo sforzo: «Ci sto».  
   
Malia corse verso Stiles all’istante: «Hai un appuntamento con me domani, ti ricordi, vero?».  
   
Lo sguardo paralizzato dello Stilinski valse più di mille parole.  
«Ehm, si…sì, ovviamente dopo l’allenamento verrò da te…».  
   
«Ragazzi ma voi non dovevate vedervi per chiarire qualcosa? Derek lasciamoli soli, hanno bisogno di parlare…e anche noi, se è per questo…» intervenne Braeden, avvicinandosi veloce al proprio fidanzato in maniera quasi furtiva, lasciandogli una scia di baci sul collo.  
Era il modo migliore per distrarre Derek, il più efficace da quando stavano insieme.   
   
Malia scrutò l’amica, decidendo che forse la sua tecnica sarebbe stata la migliore: la ragazza trascinò Stiles contro di sé, per poi farlo cadere sul divano. Quella era senza dubbio la tecnica più efficace per risolvere i conflitti.  
   
I baci della ragazza si dimostrarono da subito terribilmente focosi, caldi, piacevoli e languidi ma Stiles si sentì in imbarazzo, improvvisamente, come se baciare Malia nel loft fosse sbagliato, soprattutto davanti a Derek.  
   
Stiles spinse via Malia nello stesso momento nel quale Derek spingeva via Braeden.  
   
«F- forse è meglio che io vada a correre… Stiles fai come se fossi a casa tua, ci si vede più tardi…».  
   
Derek afferrò di fretta il proprio lettore MP3, schizzando fuori verso il portone senza guardare il volto di nessuno dei presenti, men che meno quello di Stiles.   
   
«Io…ehm…» Stiles era rimasto senza parole, lo sguardo fisso sugli attrezzi ginnici sparsi sul pavimento.  
Aveva intuito all’istante di non essere il solo in imbarazzo, a causa di quelle espressioni di affetto pubbliche e la cosa l’aveva inquietato non poco.  
   
-  
   
Sembrava una giornata normale: scuola, passeggiata con Malia, incontro col pack e allenamento serale con Scott e Derek, ormai una piacevole abitudine.  
Solo che per Stiles non era stata completamente normale.  
   
Il ciondolo appeso al collo sembrava avergli rubato tutto il calore del corpo, pendendo caldo contro la sua pelle e martoriandolo di dubbi: era bollente quando Stiles si allenava con gli amici e la maglia aderiva di più al corpo, quando si permetteva di avere tutto il contatto del mondo con il corpo di Malia.  
   
Stiles si sdraiò sul letto, ascoltando soltanto i battiti del suo cuore e osservando la triskele come se aspettasse un suo movimento, o peggio, che iniziasse a parlare.  
C’era una cosa che la sua mente comunque confusa non aveva capito, ed era perché non riuscisse più a baciare Malia davanti a Derek: era come se la sera della consegna del regalo, nel momento che avevano vissuto insieme durante il suo compleanno, quell’abbraccio lo avesse condizionato più di quanto volesse far credere.  
   
Il ciondolo si mosse, seguendo i tormenti di Stiles e finì esattamente sopra il cuore del ragazzo, che ancora batteva più forte del solito.  
   
“E’ colpa della presenza di Derek, se non bacio Malia?” si chiese.  
No, non poteva essere: Malia era la sua ragazza e Derek solo uno degli amici più vicini che aveva, per il quale spesso e volentieri si preoccupava anche troppo, come se il ragazzo non sapesse badare a se stesso.  
   
“Derek non ha più bisogno della mia preoccupazione costante, lui ha Braeden adesso. Lei lo rende felice e lui ha bisogno di tutta la gioia del mondo. Sì, proprio così…” Si costrinse a pensare Stilinski, respirando a fatica.  
Il rumore degli spari di un fucile lo fecero sobbalzare ma era tutto nella sua testa. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, rivivendo quelli che potevano essere gli ultimi momenti di vita di Derek, in Messico, nel momento in cui il Berserker lo aveva colpito a morte.  
Braeden era accanto a lui ma non aveva potuto fare nulla per salvarlo.  
E se quel processo di evoluzione non si fosse concluso con la trasformazione di Derek? E se il ragazzo fosse… morto?  
   
“No, no, no! Braeden l’avrebbe salvato. Loro sono perfetti insieme, e lei mi sembra la persona migliore per lui. E’ tosta, forte, ha un po’ di umorismo e sa trattare con i suoi silenzi. Stanno bene insieme e vivranno felici.”  
   
Stiles strinse tra le mani il pendente: una sensazione leggera iniziò a farsi sentire nella bocca dello stomaco del ragazzo. Qualcosa di caldo, che allo stesso tempo gli faceva venire i brividi.  
Stiles chiuse gli occhi, muovendo la mano per cercare di scacciare quel pensiero fastidioso, che a volte, quando le luci si spegnevano e rimaneva da solo in camera sua, sembrava fargli compagnia, sotto il cuscino.  
   
“No. No. Ho già detto di no a me stesso troppe volte. Non ha senso e non ne vale nemmeno la pena…lui mi vede come un amico, siamo amici adesso. Non pensarci neanche Stiles…”.  
   
Ma il ciondolo sul suo cuore sembrava sempre più caldo e Stiles non poté far altro che arrendersi e lasciò vagare la sua mente ai momenti della giornata trascorsi in compagnia di Scott e … sua.  
C’era qualcosa che non andava ultimamente, perché a Stiles non poteva mancare fisicamente Derek.  
Non poteva sentire effettivamente dolore come se tentasse di afferrare qualcosa senza riuscirci, pensando all’Hale maggiore.  
Ma gli succedeva con tutti, no? Questo perché apprezzava la presenza dei suoi amici.  
Con Malia gli succedeva lo stesso, vero?  
Quando Malia non c’era a lui mancava, giusto?  
   
«Sì, come adesso, Stiles. Malia non c’è e tu pensi a quanto ti manca stare con Derek…» borbottò una vocina nella sua testa, simile a quella di Lydia.  
   
«E Scott. Derek e Scott. Non mi manca Derek, non può mancarmi Derek. Non può mancarmi solo perché è estremamente intelligente, forte, scorbutico, ironico. Domani lo vedrò, come rivedrò tutti i miei amici e non mi farà nessun effetto, come sempre…» si disse ad alta voce, glissando sui brividi che il suo corpo aveva prodotto non appena la sua mente aveva solo sfiorato il fatto che avrebbe passato del tempo con Derek.  
   
«E’ mio amico, solo mio amico. Derek. E’. Un. Amico. Io sono innamorato di Malia…» Stiles aprì gli occhi, tastando ancora il cuore, toccando il ciondolo caldo su di esso.  
   
«Sono innamorato di Malia, non deve essere altrimenti…» si disse, in un tono più disperato che altro, e non fece nemmeno caso al fruscio dei rami fuori e ad un paio di occhi blu tornati verdi, che scomparvero nel buio, confusi e stupefatti.  
   
-  
   
Nonostante fosse immersa nel silenzio della notte, la foresta sembrava produrre una quantità di rumori così vasta da renderne impossibile una conta certa.   
Tra il frinire delle cicale, lo scorrere dei ruscelli e la strana aura che emettevano le schiere compatte di alberi, dando quasi l’idea di voler imprigionare all’interno i visitatori sprovveduti, quello che più preoccupava Derek e Stiles in quel momento era paradossalmente il semplice suono dei loro passi contro il sottobosco.   
Sembrava che sotto i piedi possedessero una calamita per le foglie secche, dato che non smettevano di calpestarne dall’inizio della missione.   
Eppure i due camminavano così lentamente… pareva fluttuassero, Derek semi trasformato e Stiles con la sua solita boccetta di sorbo tra le mani.   
   
Girare a zonzo per la foresta durante il plenilunio era stata un’idea discutibile di Braeden, convinta che secondo gli studi intrapresi, la Desert sarebbe sicuramente comparsa quella notte e comunque «I mannari hanno tutti un’ancora sicura, quindi non impazziranno e saranno innocui».   
   
Derek tentava di camminare tranquillamente di fianco a Stiles ma spesso e volentieri la mancanza di equilibrio del più giovane li faceva scontrare, tanto da far sbuffare continuamente l’Hale, irritato e divertito allo stesso tempo.  
Si era innamorato di un vero idiota chiacchierone con senso dell’equilibrio pari a zero e nonostante tutto, non riusciva a pentirsene.    
   
«La vuoi smettere di borbottare parole a caso? Dobbiamo stanare la Desert e ci vuole silenzio! Non riesco nemmeno a capire che vuoi dire e poi cammina dritto! Sembri un maledetto ubriaco!» Derek si voltò di scatto, senza rendersi conto che il ragazzo gli fosse appena dietro, trovandosi esattamente faccia a faccia con lui.  
   
Il fiato già corto di entrambi, a causa della lunga camminata, si annullò completamente quando si resero conto di essere così vicini da potersi quasi baciare.   
Quello sì che era imbarazzante, tanto che il flusso continuo di parole di Stiles si arginò all’istante, le pupille fisse sulle labbra dell’Hale.   
Erano entrambi piuttosto sicuri che il primo movimento di qualcuno dei due potesse terminare inevitabilmente con l’incontro delle loro labbra.   
   
Stiles alzò gli occhi, leggendo il suo stesso desiderio nascosto nelle pupille decisamente più larghe dell’altro.   
Derek era attratto da lui. Lui da Derek. Cosa stavano aspettando a rendere tutto ufficiale?  
Nulla, a giudicare dal movimento di Hale pronto a chinarsi sul volto incredibilmente rosso dello Stilinski, quando…   
   
«Zitto… » sussurrò l’Hale a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Stiles, dopo quei pochi secondi percepiti come secoli.   
   
«Derek non credo di riuscire a dire più di - ».  
   
« Stiles, la sento... è qui!».  
   
Un passo, due respiri sommessi e tre grida: Derek si trasformò in lupo completo all’istante, correndo senza sosta verso la Desert Wolf per attaccarla, mentre Stiles afferrò con una mano la boccetta col sorbo, impugnando cauto una pistola nell’altra.  
Doveva essere preciso e pratico, soprattutto non doveva colpire Derek.   
L’Hale attaccò con molta più violenza l’animale, tanto che il ringhiare e l’affondare dei denti nella carne sovrastò davvero qualsiasi altro rumore.   
Erano pesanti i due animali, si muovevano con ferocia e rabbia, perdendo completamente la grazia caratteristica dei lupi.   
Derek continuò a mordere, si alzò su due zampe per colpire con più efficacia, dimenticandosi della presenza di Stiles accanto a lui.   
   
Le mosse della Desert erano comunque veloci, tanto che Stiles, per provare a sparare, mirando per miracolo alla zampa dell’essere, dimenticò di distribuire il sorbo lasciando sia lui che Derek in balia dell’animale.   
   
Accadde in un battito di ciglia.   
   
Nemmeno riuscì a capacitarsi, Stiles, di quanto si fosse avvicinato alla Desert per prendere la mira, troppo impegnato a controllare i movimenti di Derek, sperando che la Desert non lo ferisse mortalmente.   
A nulla valse l’ululato di Derek: Stiles si voltò e la Desert gli fu addosso, scaraventando via la pistola dalla sua mano.   
Stiles si sentì schiacciare dal peso dell’animale, avvertendo un dolore lancinante al fianco sinistro, come se mille spilli gli squarciassero la carne nello stesso momento.  
Derek parve provare lo stesso dolore, accasciato contro un albero, tentando di riprendere fiato, con una smorfia sofferente sul volto.    
Era troppo tardi per scappare o solo pensare di muoversi: gli artigli della Desert Wolf si conficcarono nella carne di Stilinski, freddi e pungenti, prima che l’essere venisse catapultato via da un lato con veemenza e uno sparo lo costringesse a scappare di corsa, nel centro della foresta.   
   
Derek benedisse il suo istinto ma forse ormai era troppo tardi.   
   
Le forze abbandonarono Stiles all’istante: il ragazzo si ritrovò faccia a terra, con la flebile voce di Derek che urlava preoccupato il suo nome, la pistola tra le mani che tremavano.   
   
«S-Stiles!»…  
   
…   
   
«Derek stai bene?».  
   
Gli occhi di Braeden, seppur immersi nel buio, indugiarono sulla figura del proprio ragazzo ora seduto, mentre respirava irregolarmente.  
   
Derek non rispose, troppo spaventato solo di aprire la bocca. L’idea di spiare Stiles fino a casa sua si era rivelata un immane disastro e lui lo sapeva, maledizione.  
   
Non aveva mai sognato così intensamente come quella notte di voler baciare lo Stilinski e non aveva mai desiderato, come quella notte, che accanto a lui fosse presente il ragazzo che aveva osato spiare.  
   
Regalargli la collana era stato un errore, perché adesso Stiles era legato a lui più profondamente di quanto non fosse mai stato prima.  
   
Derek riprese il controllo del respiro, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando che quel sogno non lo sorprendesse di nuovo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi con il secondo capitolo... visto, un po' di Hale Family Feels all'inizio =P   
> Stiles e Derek si stanno avvicinando sempre più.. stay tuned <3 =)


	3. You need me to survive, which is why you're not letting me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terzo aggiornamento, il penultimo! Preparatevi, perché sarà un capitolo pieno di drammi... Enjoy!

I passi di Braeden rimbombarono sordi nel silenzio della stanza, simile alla quiete presente nell’intero loft.  
La ragazza, nonostante la calma apparente, si sentiva come se la sua anima fosse stata sballottata dal mare in tempesta: il tutto perché Derek non c’era, di nuovo.  
Non che lei avesse comunque voglia di parlare con lui, dopo il rifiuto del giorno precedente.  
Non era paranoica come la Malia di quei giorni, però aveva anche lei una sensazione strana che le suggeriva che qualcosa tra lei e Derek non stesse funzionando come credesse.  
Quello che andava piuttosto alla grande, suo malgrado, era il suo lavoro di psicologa improvvisata di Malia, che stava ancora piagnucolando in camera sua alternando i lamenti al frastuono di oggetti rotti.  
   
«Potrebbe pensarci sua madre a consolarla…» pensò in un folle momento, prima di ricordarsi che era proprio la donna una delle minacce della città in quel momento, oltre ad essere un’assassina della peggior specie.  
   
Solo qualche ora prima, Malia si era svegliata decisamente più allegra, tentando di abbinare alla bell’e meglio i propri vestiti.  
   
«E per quale motivo?» aveva chiesto Braeden.  
   
«Oggi è il mio quarto mesiversario con Stiles – aveva risposto lei, piena di entusiasmo, come se le avessero regalato un nuovo palloncino – e Lydia dice che bisogna festeggiare queste ricorrenze, anche se sembrano stupide… ».  
   
«Io non ho intenzione di festeggiare nulla di simile con Derek. Neanche ricordo quando ci siamo messi esattamente insieme…».  
   
Malia l’aveva rimproverata con lo sguardo: « Beh, dovresti. Lydia dice che consolidano la coppia…Scott e Kira hanno sempre festeggiato e hai visto quanto è stabile la loro relazione! Comunque pensavo potessimo passare la giornata da qualche parte, in santa pace. Lydia è con Parrish e Scott è con Kira, perché ho chiesto loro di lasciarci da soli».  
   
«Sembra saperne tante, quella Lydia» aveva constatato Braeden, sovrappensiero.  
   
«Certo… soprattutto sembra conoscere bene Stiles. I due sono migliori amici ora, anche se lui ha avuto una cotta lunga anni per lei… non sono gelosa della loro amicizia ma meno stanno insieme, più mi sento tranquilla…».  
   
Braeden a quel punto aveva mostrato il suo migliore sorriso, o almeno ci aveva provato: «Stiles oggi avrà occhi solo per te, tranquilla».  
   
Erano passate due ore da quel dialogo e di Stiles non si era vista l’ombra.  
   
Il portone del loft si aprì per qualche minuto, prima di richiudersi di scatto, con le voci divertite di un paio di ragazzi che scemavano.  
   
Una di quelle era senza dubbio di Derek.  
   
« Derek?» chiamò Braeden, scendendo le scale di corsa. Il ragazzo era apparentemente tornato al loft in compagnia di qualcuno, per uscire di nuovo, senza nemmeno avvisare.  
Malia raggiunse la ragazza e solo in quel momento il suo olfatto fine la stupì, decisamente in negativo.  
   
«Stiles è stato qui…».  
   
«Cosa?».  
   
«Stiles è stato qui… è appena andato via con Derek…» ribadì la ragazza, guardando Braeden con chiaro disappunto e frustrazione sul volto.  
   
«Magari ti sta preparando un pranzo da qualche parte e si sta consultando con Derek…» tentò Braeden, incredula di aver ideato una bugia così plateale, tanto che neanche lei ci credeva.  
   
«Forse è così... che ne dici, lo seguo? Probabilmente però sarà una sor- ehi... c’è anche l’odore di Scott qui…».  
   
«Allora sta definitivamente preparando qualcosa…» si tranquillizzò Braeden, posando una mano sulla spalla della ragazza.  
Malia tornò di sopra, contenta, aspettando che Stiles la richiamasse per trascorrere insieme la loro giornata.  
   
Il cellulare della ragazza non squillò una volta in tutta la giornata.  
   
-  
   
«Perché hai una maglia di Scott addosso?» chiese Derek, salendo in macchina e mettendosi comodo su quella Jeep che tanto odorava di vecchio e di Stiles.  
   
Bastò un semplice scambio di occhiate con lo Stilinski, pratica che stava diventando sempre più frequente, in effetti, perché Derek capisse le sue intenzioni.  
   
«Perché hai voluto far credere a mia cugina che con noi ci fosse anche Scott? E poi dove mi stai trascinando?».   
   
Stiles sorrise fiero, fissando gli occhi verdi del beta con orgoglio.  
«Ok: uno, smettila di leggermi nel pensiero, sei inquietante; due, stavo per raggiungerti al loft, quando ho avuto la strana sensazione che qualcosa mi seguisse: sono sceso dalla macchina e ho trovato delle impronte simili a quelle che aveva notato Braeden tempo fa… ho fatto due più due e…indovina chi stiamo per catturare, Derek?».  
   
L’entusiasmo di Stiles parve tutto, tranne che contagioso. Derek lo fissò in malo modo, afferrandolo per i capelli e sbattendolo senza premure contro il volante.  
   
«Sei diventato un completo IDIOTA? Volevi davvero imbatterti nella Desert Wolf da solo? Ma allora tutti i piani che calcoliamo meticolosamente ogni giorno a che servono Stiles, a pulirci il culo?».  
Derek era davvero furioso, le narici dilatate e le zanne acuminate che spuntavano contro le sue labbra. Anche gli occhi si erano colorati di blu.  
Mancava poco che si trasformasse completamente.  
   
Stiles lo fissò incredulo, le pupille che si erano dilatate di poco, stupito dalla reazione del lupo mannaro.  
   
«Ehi, calmo! Avevo il sorbo… t-ti sei davvero preoccupato per me?».  
   
La maschera che Derek tanto aveva costruito, quella che lo rendeva un ragazzo stoico, impermeabile alle situazioni drammatiche, era crollata come un castello di carte, perché i ricordi del sogno che lo martoriava ogni notte erano ancora vivi e lucidi nel suo cervello.  
Il solo pensiero che quell’incubo sarebbe potuto diventare realtà gli avevano fatto perdere il controllo.  
Stiles non doveva farsi niente, questa volta. Aveva rischiato di essere ucciso da Peter, era stato paralizzato dal Kanima un paio di volte, aveva sempre rischiato la vita per i suoi amici ed era stato addirittura posseduto da un demone.  
Questa volta, nonostante stupidi sogni che Derek aveva il timore fossero premonitori, il ragazzo doveva rimanere al sicuro.  
   
Per non parlare dell’odore di Stiles, così simile a quello che aveva annusato la sera precedente, quando l’aveva spiato dalla finestra, senza nemmeno capire il motivo del gesto: profumava di zenzero il ragazzo, di quel piccante così simile all’odore dell’avventura, ma non solo. Sotto traccia si poteva facilmente sentire qualcosa di più dolce, lo stesso odore degli innamoramenti ancora nascosti.  
   
Nonostante quegli odori che si mescolavano nelle narici di Derek, rendendo Stiles uno sprezzante del pericolo che chiaramente sembrava provare sentimenti per qualcuno, il lupo non riusciva a separare le proprie pupille da quelle del ragazzo, come se i loro sguardi si fossero incollati.  
Non era il sentimento di protezione che provava per Scott, o per Lydia o per qualsiasi altro membro del branco… o per Braeden.  
Quella era paura pura e semplice. Paura che l’intraprendenza di Stiles, contro un nemico così difficile da sconfiggere come la Desert Wolf, non bastasse a salvargli la pelle.  
   
Fu quando il lettore delle cassette si attivò, inondando la macchina di una melodia tipica degli anni ’80, che Derek riuscì finalmente a distrarsi, voltandosi per fissare il finestrino con insistenza, e naturalmente il paesaggio che scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi tornati verdi.   
   
«Certo che mi preoccupo per te idiota. La prossima volta chiamami se incontri qualsiasi mostro, non importa a che ora del giorno o della notte. Puoi essere un emissario e magari portarti dietro quintali di sorbo, ma non hai la forza di noi lupi, e lo sai».  
   
Stiles si costrinse a stringere più forte il volante sul quale aveva sbattuto la testa poco prima, tanto da avere le nocche bianche, per non rispondere a quello che Derek gli aveva appena blaterato e soprattutto per provare a trattenersi dall’esplodere di gioia.  
   
Perché era così importante per Stiles che Derek si fosse confidato così? Perché credeva che quella confessione rubata fosse una svolta nel loro rapporto di amicizia?  
Stiles spesso e volentieri viveva di intuizioni che si erano rivelate successivamente corrette.  
Anche la sua di maschera, la pretesa che per Derek nutrisse solo una forte amicizia, stava crollando.   
   
«Sai che è la cosa più dolce che tu mi abbia mai detto? Non credevo che il sourwolf fosse così gentile…» ridacchiò, fingendo di prendere in giro il ragazzo seduto sul sedile del passeggero.  
   
«Sono gentile con chi voglio bene… ».  
   
Questa volta Stiles frenò davvero di botto, rischiando di mandare entrambi a sbattere contro il vetro anteriore della Jeep.  
   
«Rettifico, questa è la cosa più dolce che tu mi abbia mai detto, quindi smettila, altrimenti mi fai cariare i denti e seriamente Derek, sai quanto costano i dentisti oggigiorno? Troppo, per i miei gusti…» sbottò Stiles, ripartendo e tentando disperatamente di non pensare alle migliaia di farfalle che svolazzavano nel suo stomaco e che probabilmente Derek, con i sensi super sviluppati da lupo mannaro, già aveva avvertito. Doveva mischiare i suoi sentimenti ad un’altra emozione, meno pericolosa…  
La rabbia, ecco, quella sì che poteva essere perfetta.  
   
Stiles manovrò il volante con foga, avvertendo lo sguardo curioso di Derek su di sé.  
Arrabbiati, arrabbiati, si disse il ragazzo.  
Usa la rabbia come ancora, proprio come usava fare Derek tempo pri- oh no.   
Un altro paragone con Derek.  
Non di nuovo.  
   
Derek rimase muto come un pesce per tutto il resto del tragitto che li condusse al limitare della foresta, vicino ai resti della vecchia residenza Hale.  
Aveva notato l’animale proprio in quella zona, l’ultima volta.  
Stiles scese dalla macchina, spiegando a Derek tutto il percorso che credeva l’animale avesse compiuto ma l’Hale non ascoltò una sola parola.   
Quella era stata la prima volta per il lupo, che aveva ammesso a se stesso di essersi dimenticato il filtro bocca- cervello al loft.  
Non aveva mai confidato a nessuno dei suoi amici di voler loro del bene, men che meno a Stiles.  
Questo voleva dire frequentarlo così assiduamente? Diventare un sentimentale come il ragazzino?   
   
-  
   
Il loft completamente buio e dieci chiamate sui rispettivi cellulari riaccolsero Derek e Stiles appena tornati a casa: né Braeden, né tantomeno Malia sembravano essere nei paraggi.  
Stiles si stravaccò comodo sul divano di casa Hale, l’oggetto di mobilia che più preferiva, tirando un grosso sospiro.  
   
«Non posso credere di aver speso una giornata intera a dare la caccia a quell’essere, senza aver trovato nessuna traccia. Una giornata, Derek! Stamattina era nel bosco, sono assolutamente certo! Sai quanto tempo mi ha fatto perdere?»  
Derek si sedette accanto al ragazzo, in maniera decisamente più composta rispetto all’amico.  
   
«Non dirlo a me, Stiles. Non hai idea di quanto avrei voluto trascorrere la giornata in maniera più tranquilla…» sbottò Derek, quasi rinfacciandogli il giro per la foresta che li aveva impegnati tutto il giorno.  
   
«Beh, ma la caccia alla Desert Wolf è comunque un’ attività che riguarda entrambi da vicino, no? Insomma, la mia ragazza cerca l’animale perché è sua madre, e la tua…non so perché, ora che ci penso».  
   
«Non lo sa nessuno, Stiles. Non l’ha detto nemmeno a me» confidò Derek, un po’ deluso sistemandosi più comodo sul divano, il braccio che sfiorava quello di Stiles.  
   
«Davvero? Credevo che tra i due piccioncini non ci fossero segreti… in fondo la fiducia è la prima base di un rapporto, e nessuno dovrebbe saperlo meglio di te. Io mi fido di Malia, anche se a volte non riesco a capire se fa sul serio o meno, sarà per la sua natura di trickster…».  
   
«Ci sono molte cose che Braeden non sa di me…» disse Derek, in tono piuttosto piatto, evitando che la frase “che invece tu conosci” uscisse dalla sua bocca.  
   
«Beh, siete insieme da poco, dalle tempo…e poi ha già vinto un premio, no? E’ l’unica ragazza che non ha tentato ancora di tagliarti la gola e scusa se ho utilizzato la tua solita espressione. Certo, c’era Paige, ma quello è un altro disc-» Stiles chiuse la bocca all’istante, certo di aver oltrepassato un limite invalicabile.  
   
Derek si voltò verso di lui, le iridi verdi che brillavano in maniera così lucente che Stiles non riuscì ad evitare il rossore che gli accarezzò le guance.   
   
«Come sai di lei?» chiese Derek in un sussurro, gli stessi occhi che si erano fatti più tristi.  
   
Stiles meditò per un nanosecondo di raccontargli una frottola, ma era impossibile mentire ad un lupo mannaro. E poi, si era ripromesso di non voler più mentire a Derek, perché il ragazzo non meritava un trattamento simile da nessuno: faceva così fatica a fidarsi delle persone e a volte Stiles credeva di essere l’unico a ricordarselo.  
   
Forse perché era l’unico al quale importava davvero di Derek.   
   
«Peter ha raccontato a me e Cora delle tue disgrazie amorose, dopo la morte di Boyd. Dovevo capire perché tu fossi così… scorbutico e intrattabile».  
   
«Naturale che uno come te si dovesse impicciare dappertutto…» borbottò Derek, nascondendo un ghigno, gli occhi che parevano meno tristi.  
   
«Non sei arrabbiato?».  
   
«No - ammise Derek, scuotendo la testa, il sorriso che ormai si era espanso - io conosco la storia di tua madre… me l’ha raccontata lo sceriffo quando... beh, tempo fa… e tu sai cosa è accaduto a Paige. Siamo pari, in un certo senso».  
   
Stiles alzò gli occhi, specchiandosi nuovamente in quelli verde muschio di Derek e questa volta fu impossibile abbassare lo sguardo.  
Le due pupille parevano due poli opposti di un magnete, incredibilmente attratte le une dalle altre, così in simbiosi che sembrava avessero appena intuito qualcosa di inesprimibile.  
   
Il cuore di Stiles prese ad accelerare senza sosta e solo in quel momento il ragazzo decise che forse fosse meglio distrarsi da quegli occhi magnetici e discutere della Desert Wolf.  
   
«Comunque abbiamo passato l’intera giornata a cercare la Desert Wolf, ma alla fine l’abbiamo mancata di nuovo, vero?» borbottò, stendendo le gambe e poggiando la testa sul cuscino: pochi centimetri lo separavano dalla testa di Derek e se entrambi si fossero girati involontariamente, avrebbero potuto baciarsi.  
   
«Si Stiles, l’hai già detto…» ribatté Derek, mettendosi più comodo sul divano e allargando il proprio spazio.  
Il suo gomito toccò inavvertitamente il braccio di Stiles e Derek decise di non spostarlo. Gli piaceva mantenere del contatto con qualcuno, soprattutto se quel qualcuno rispondeva al nome del figlio dello sceriffo.   
   
«Lo so, cioè, devo capire come poterla catturare…è importante per Malia…».  
   
«Hai già detto anche questo…perché non vai a dormire? Stai parlando a vanvera più del solito, il che è grave » Derek chiuse gli occhi, appoggiato contro il divano, borbottando raramente sì o no alle frasi sconnesse di Stiles, che nel frattempo aveva cambiato posizione e aveva la schiena premuta contro il braccio e il fianco di Derek.  
   
« Da quando hai tutta questa confidenza con me?» lo interruppe Derek in un mormorio, quando lo Stilinski decise per l’ennesima volta di ripensare a tutti i momenti trascorsi in quell’ultimo mese, nei quali avevano intuito dove si trovasse la lupa del deserto, senza riuscire a catturarla.  
   
«Cosa intendi? Ti ho sorretto in piscina per due ore, contro il Kanima e non ti sei lamentato del contatto fisico, quella volta…».  
   
«Perché era un caso particolare… e poi non mi sto lamentando nemmeno ora, ti sto solo chiedendo da quanto hai tutta questa confidenza con me…» ripeté Derek, che avrebbe preferito immergersi in un bagno di aconito e vischio, piuttosto che ammettere a sé stesso che la vicinanza di Stiles fosse piacevole.  
   
Gli ricordava i tempi in cui dormiva con i suoi amici, le sere di capodanno, quando aveva a malapena dodici anni.  
Un sorriso si formò sul suo volto, mentre Stiles continuava a parlare e rannicchiarsi sempre più contro l’amico.  
   
Era decisamente piacevole, pensò, mentre il sonno prendeva ormai il sopravvento.   
   
«Da quando ti ho visto moribondo in Messico… sento questo bisogno di controllarti Derek, di accertarmi che tu stia sempre al meglio, anche adesso. E per questo che voglio tenerti vicino…» sussurrò Stiles, cedendo al sonno, le difese completamente abbassate.  
Derek si era già addormentato, quando il calore dei corpi dei due ragazzi iniziò ad inibire le loro facoltà, tanto che Stiles iniziò a borbottare parole scomposte e Derek a russare sonoramente.  
   
«Mmm…sei così morbido… » biascicò Stiles con un sorriso da prendi in giro, quasi strusciando la schiena contro il fianco di Derek e appoggiando la testa contro il petto del ragazzo, il respiro di Derek che gli solleticava piacevolmente il collo.   
   
Il braccio di Derek cadde su quello di Stiles quando erano appena scoccate le tre di mattina e i ragazzi non diedero nessun segno di volersi svegliare o separare tanto facilmente.  
La testa di Stiles era scivolata sempre più in basso, tanto da essere finita ad usare la coscia di Derek come cuscino e il suo braccio quasi a mo’ di coperta.  
Nessuno dei due ragazzi si mosse, durante la notte, beandosi inconsciamente l’uno della vicinanza dell’altro.  
   
   
-  
   
Fu con molto silenzio che Braeden scese le scale, quella mattina. Derek era già probabilmente rientrato e conoscendolo, stava sicuramente dormendo placido nel letto.  
La ragazza pensò che forse arrabbiarsi con lui non avrebbe portato da nessuna parte a causa del fatto che tutto il giorno precedente non si erano visti e per quello decise di stendersi sul letto, avvicinandosi al suo ragazzo.  
   
Solo che Derek non era propriamente lì.  
   
Braeden si voltò appena in tempo per sentire un russare profondo venire dal divano.  
   
La ragazza si pizzicò il braccio, credendo di essere ancora addormentata, perché la scena che le si era parata di fronte era decisamente assurda: Derek e Stiles erano abbracciati, profondamente addormentati e probabilmente rimasti nella stessa posizione per tutta la notte.  
   
«Derek non sta mai fermo quando dorme e Stiles men che meno, da quanto mi ha confidato Malia. Mi chiedo perché diano entrambi l’impressione di non essersi mossi di un centimetro…».  
   
Braeden dovette deglutire un paio di volte e prendere grossi respiri. Sapeva che se avesse buttato Stiles fuori di casa, Malia si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata e a giudicare da quelle posizioni forse anche Derek.  
   
Stiles si mosse proprio in quel momento, aprendo gli occhi e spostandosi dalla posizione che aveva assunto la sera precedente. Era accaldato il ragazzo, le gote rosse che spiccavano sulla pelle pallida, risaltando ancora di più i nei.  
Braeden si nascose dietro ad un tavolino, spiando di tanto in tanto i movimenti dei due ragazzi, con la rabbia che continuava a salire.  
   
Stiles si voltò, osservando con cura il volto sereno e addormentato di Derek, le sue labbra semi aperte, rosate e sicuramente morbide.  
Stiles le fissò per un secondo, prima di spostarsi sul resto del volto dell’amico, con i fumi del sonno ancora in circolo nel suo corpo.  
   
Era un bel ragazzo Derek, era impossibile da negare: in quel momento soprattutto, sembrava…  
… tenero?  
   
Il suo braccio si trovava ancora attorno al corpo di Stiles, come se il suo inconscio avesse deciso che doveva rimanere lì.  
Nessuno dei due aveva solo considerato di spostare quell’arto, che in quel momento li stava legando in maniera decisamente intima.  
   
Ma Stiles non riusciva a liberarsi dalla sua nebbia di sonno, rimanendo a fissare ancora Derek come non si era mai permesso di fare in vita sua.  
   
«Sono… felice che finalmente tu sia sereno Derek… nessuno più di te lo merita…» si lasciò scappare Stiles, prima di sorridere calorosamente verso l’amico addormentato.  
   
Braeden non credeva ai propri occhi. Che diamine stavano facendo quei due?  
   
Fu come colpito da una scossa elettrica Stiles, risvegliandosi di colpo e completamente, spostando il braccio di Derek contro il corpo del lupo.  
   
«Ma che sto facendo? No, no, avevo detto a me stesso più volte che quell’idea era malsana… Derek è off limits… no, per favore…».  
Ma le farfalle nello stomaco avevano preso a svolazzare, di nuovo.  
   
«Buongiorno Stiles…» Il giovane Stilinski si girò di scatto, notando la sinuosa figura di Braeden guardarlo sprezzante.  
   
«Ehi, buongiorno… è un po’ presto per le chiacchiere, forse è meglio che io me ne vada…» disse il ragazzo in fretta, chiedendosi quanto degli abbracci notturni avesse visto Braeden.  
   
«Sai che giorno era ieri?» lo interruppe lei, senza farlo nemmeno proseguire.  
   
«No… che giorno… ».  
   
« Il giorno in cui tu e Derek vi siete volatilizzati e siete spariti completamente dalla circolazione, tanto che nemmeno lo sceriffo è riuscito a trovarvi, il giorno in cui Malia ti ha chiamato mille volte al cellulare, il giorno in cui ti saresti dovuto trovare con la tua ragazza a festeggiare il vostro “mesiversario” » sbottò Braeden, gli occhi scuri e terribili fissi in quelli di Stiles.  
   
Il ragazzo strizzò le palpebre, prima di avvicinarsi alla porta del loft.  
«Io… io credo di essere confuso, ho bisogno di schiarire le idee ».  
   
Un improvviso attacco di panico, nato dalle pesanti parole di Braeden colpì Stiles, che prese ad allontanarsi di scatto uscendo da quel loft che sembrava si stesse rimpicciolendo.  
Era troppo piccolo perché conteneva una Malia sicuramente offesa; perché Braeden gli lanciava continui sguardi di fuoco e perché Derek dormiva ancora beato sul divano e il ricordo del suo volto sereno rendeva lo stomaco di Stiles caldo come la cioccolata.  
   
Non passò molto tempo prima che Derek si svegliasse, con Braeden che presa dalla rabbia, aveva deciso di controllare rapidamente le sue armi.  
   
«Dov’è Stiles?» chiese lui, appena aprì gli occhi, notando la fastidiosissima mancanza di peso sul suo fianco destro.  
   
«Buongiorno anche a te, Derek…» sbottò Braeden, caricando una pistola con forza.  
   
«Ti ho fatto una domanda, comunque…» rispose lui, guardando di sfuggita le armi e sentendo un brivido freddo corrergli lungo la schiena.  
   
«E’ tornato a casa, ovviamente. Si era accorto di essersi addormentato di fianco a te e la cosa lo ha disturbato…».  
   
Derek captò la bugia nell’aria, ma decise di non rispondere.  
Il ragazzo, invece pensò di indossare la sua tipica giacca di pelle per uscire e raggiungere quel ragazzo. Gli sembrava stupido non averlo salutato, dato che si erano addormentati insieme, la sera precedente e gli sembrava ancora più stupido il fatto di non averlo salutato nemmeno quella mattina, quando il pensiero di svegliarsi accanto a lui gli stava trapanando il cervello.  
   
«Ieri era il mesiversario di Stiles e Malia. Hai idea di quanto tua cugina mi abbia stordita? Vi siamo venuti a cercare per mezza Beacon Hills ma nulla, le tracce si mescolavano troppo con altre. Perché le hai fatto questo, Derek?» chiese Braeden, con tono quasi esasperato.  
   
«Non ho fatto nulla di male, sono solo uscito con un amico. Stiles, per di più, ha pensato di poter trovare da solo la Desert Wolf e ho dovuto seguirlo per forza…».  
   
Ma Braeden si era già stufata di quel dialogo.  
   
«Il fatto è che a te non importa nulla dei sentimenti di tua cugina, e non ti importa nulla dei miei sentimenti. Io e te viviamo nella stessa casa, eppure ultimamente ci vediamo così raramente…che ci succede Derek? Che ha Stiles di così importante da farti stare in giro con lui un giorno intero, da soli, cosa che comunque non hai mai fatto nemmeno con me? Voglio delle risposte…».  
   
Derek si massaggiò la tempia, irritato. Credeva che Braeden fosse più pragmatica e credeva anche che avesse un certo calore, del quale Stiles abbondava.  
Braeden non lo capiva, la prova erano quelle armi disposte sul tavolo.  
Braeden non lo capiva, perché lei lasciava il freddo sul suo fianco anche quando dormivano insieme.  
   
Stiles no, perché il caldo del corpo del ragazzo e soprattutto il suo odore erano sparsi per tutto il loft: la forza dell’intensità del pensiero”dov’è Stiles” lo sconvolse così tanto da prendere Braeden e morderle le labbra quasi con forza, mentre lei rispondeva al bacio, sorpresa e soddisfatta.  
   
Fu il motivo per il quale Derek diede quel bacio alla sua ragazza, a farlo spaventare più di qualunque altra cosa.  
Perché lui avrebbe voluto svegliarsi e andare in missione con Stiles anche quel giorno, e i giorni seguenti.  
E la cosa, mentre toccava la sua ragazza con mani esperte, lo terrorizzava.  
Sentiva di dover uscire fuori, all’aria aperta, sentiva di dover cacciare la lupa del Deserto, sentiva di dover vedere Stiles di seguire il figlio dello sceriffo e non rimanere in quel loft.  
A malapena udì il gridolino di piacere emesso da Braeden, sotto di lui.  
   
-  
   
L’aria della foresta gli aveva sempre sbrinato il cervello: chi se ne importava del Nemeton o degli esseri sopranaturali che poteva trovarci dentro.  
Stiles, che ci fosse sole o pioggia, non poteva fare a meno di correre per il bosco, al collo il ciondolo che gli aveva regalato Derek e in tasca la boccetta con ulteriore sorbo.  
   
Ne aveva tanta di confusione da smaltire, Stiles.  
La notte passata a dormire sul divano sembrava averlo rinvigorito, più che indebolito. La vicinanza di Derek, il calore che quel contatto inaspettato gli aveva regalato ancora se lo portava addosso e non era certo un bel pensiero.  
   
Le foglie secche sotto i suoi piedi scricchiolavano ad ogni passo, rimbombando per la foresta. Le gote di Stiles ricordavano due pomodori maturi, immersi nel ghiaccio e il ragazzo non poté non stringere di più la sciarpa attorno al collo, desiderando con vergogna di essere di nuovo su quel divano, accanto a Derek.  
Era maggio, eppure faceva troppo freddo per essere le sette di mattina.  
   
«E’ perché al loft stavo al caldo, solo per questo » si disse Stiles, sovrastando il rumore dei passi con la voce.   
Passi che si fecero più rapidi, quando il rumore di foglie si duplicò: qualcuno stava attraversando a piedi la foresta e Stiles ebbe la strana sensazione che quel qualcuno stesse cercando proprio lui.  
Era quella sensazione che aveva iniziato a strizzargli le viscere, come se il suo sesto senso infallibile lo stesse avvertendo che in realtà era seguito da qualcuno.    
Stiles non riuscì ad identificare il momento in cui aveva preso a correre all' impazzata, la sensazione di essere pedinato che gli martellava nel petto e le gambe che avevano deciso di non reggerlo più.  
I passi si erano fatti più silenziosi, ma certamente non meno pericolosi.   
Solo quando il ragazzo, in preda al panico, decise di rannicchiarsi accanto ad un albero, riuscì a vedere la figura maestosa del suo inseguitore: un lupo col pelo lucente come l'ebano e due zaffiri che lo avevano trovato senza nessuna fatica, semplicemente scrutando la foresta e che ora erano posati su di lui.   

 

L’essere ringhiava.

 

Stiles tastò con fretta le tasche, senza trovare nulla di speciale oltre al sorbo e un pensiero lo paralizzò sul posto. Era quella la Desert Wolf?   
   
Solo il sorbo, che lanciò di fretta contro l'essere, in un gesto impulsivo, poteva salvarlo.   
Il lupo si bloccò nella sua zona, non riuscendo ad oltrepassare la barriera appena creata e il cuore di Stiles mancò un battito: quello era davvero un essere soprannaturale.  
Un lupo mannaro. 

 

Eppure quegli occhi gli erano familiari.  
Decisamente familiari.  
Un lampo gli attraversò il cervello, specchiandosi di nuovo nell’azzurro delle iridi lupesche: nel frattempo l’animale era riuscito a trovare una breccia per oltrepassare la barriera e ora puntava contro Stiles.  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò, sollevato, vergognandosi un po' della sua paura. 

 

Dietro quel animale feroce c'era lo stesso essere umano che aveva dormito con lui, quella notte.  
   
«Dai Derek, vieni a prendermi!» urlò lui, lanciando la polvere grigia addosso al lupo, che si ritrovò completamente immobile.   
Fu Stiles incredibilmente quello che prese ad ululare ma dal ridere, mentre Derek tentava di togliersi di dosso la polvere.  
   
Quello, per i due ragazzi, non era diventato altro che un gioco, nel silenzio della foresta.   
Stiles corse intorno a Derek, disegnando cerchi con le scarpe, sul terreno: si sentiva potente nei confronti del lupo mannaro, perché era stato lui a paralizzarlo così.  
Quello voleva effettivamente dire che come emissario non era poi così male.  
   
Dopo qualche minuto, Derek riuscì davvero a liberarsi dal sorbo e quindi muoversi, correndo quasi verso Stiles.  
Fu quello il momento in cui il ragazzo, preso da chissà quale impulso, decise di allungare una mano, senza pensare al proprio gesto, accarezzando il pelo morbido sul collo del lupo che aveva preso a muoversi, come a chiedere più coccole, come se desiderasse davvero il tocco di Stiles, che ora gli grattava sotto al muso. 

I peli si ritrassero di scatto, il muso rimpicciolì e Stiles, con il velo di una risata ancora stampato sul volto, ritirò la mano che stava accarezzando il collo di Derek Hale, tornato un umano tremante e nudo.   
Stiles cerco in tutti i modi di non sbirciare il corpo di Derek, il suo cervello diviso tra " non vedo perché mi debba imbarazzare, ho le stesse cose che ha lui” e "Braeden ha una fortuna spacciata".  
   
«Stai aspettando che cresca l'erba, Stiles? Ho i vestiti dietro l'albero, muoviti a raccoglierli!» sbottò Derek, rannicchiato sul terreno, tentando di nascondere la propria intimità. 

 

«Primo, smettila di comportarti da lupo acido, secondo, sei stato tu a trasformarti per farmi morire di paura, ergo prenderò tutto il tempo che voglio per portarti i vestiti e terzo, non hai pronunciato la parola magica» Stiles pronunciò con falsa spavalderia queste parole, gli occhi che in realtà fissavano con convinzione una roccia appena accanto a Derek, lo sguardo intenso come se volesse darle fuoco.  
   
Si sarebbe concesso tutto, tranne sbirciare il corpo del ragazzo che si era alzato in piedi e lo stava squadrando minaccioso.  
   
«Stiles! Non siamo bambini!».  
   
«Appunto, hai iniziato tu, decidendo di spaventarmi senza motivo... ».  
   
«Va bene! PER FAVORE, vammi a raccogliere quei fottuti vestiti. Va meglio così?» sbottò Derek, infuriato.

Stiles annuì, borbottando insulti contro lupi acidi e scherzi idioti.   
Derek si rivestì di tutto punto e solo allora Stiles si rese conto di chi si trovasse davanti.  
   
«Mi spieghi esattamente che ci fai qui?»  
   
«Potrei chiederti la stessa cosa…» tentò Derek ma Stiles non si lasciò più coinvolgere. Era finito, o forse non era mai veramente iniziato, il tempo in cui Stiles prendeva ordini dal lupo.  
   
«No. Questo giochino non funziona più Derek. Se non l'avessi notato, sono io quello che ha il coltello dalla parte del manico. Io ho sorbo in tasca, non tu… ».  
   
Derek alzò gli occhi, costretto a rispondere: perché quel ragazzo voleva sempre avere l’ultima parola? Era fastidioso, anche se il suo istinto lo considerava in un certo senso attraente.   
I due presero a camminare per il bosco, senza badare alla strada percorsa.  
   
«Sono venuto a cercarti. Volevo dirti che saresti potuto rimanere da me questa mattina».  
«Non credo. Braeden mi ha praticamente cacciato via e Malia era ancora in camera sua a dormire. Sai che ieri era il nostro “mesiversario” e io l’ho passato con te, al posto che con lei?».  
   
Derek tentò di sforzarsi di essere arrabbiato con Stiles per il suo comportamento nei confronti della cugina, ma anche volendo gli era praticamente impossibile.  
   
«Sarà meglio che tu vada a spiegare la situazione a mia cugina. E per la cronaca, anch’io ho visto Braeden stamattina ed era tutto, tranne che amichevole».  
   
Derek considerò di aver fatto sesso con l’Us Marshall ma quasi come se fosse stato un avvenimento troppo scontato o poco interessante. Braeden non l’aveva notato, ma lui non si era nemmeno eccitato nel toccarla, il che era decisamente grave.  
   
«Non so… io… non so che mi stia succedendo in questi giorni, Derek. Mi sento strano, come se mi stessi staccando da lei. E’ come se prima fossi obbligato a prendermi cura di lei ma ora che sta con te e Braeden, non abbia più bisogno di me o della mia vicinanza».  
   
«Ma Malia ha bisogno di te, Stiles. Ti ama!» obiettò Derek, in tono neutrale.  
   
«Il problema è che non so se la amo io» si lasciò scappare Stiles.  
L’intensità delle parole dello Stilinski colpì entrambi, che alzarono lo sguardo nello stesso momento.  
Gli occhi di Derek rilassavano Stiles. Era quel verde scuro e piacevole che sapeva di cercare nei momenti più nascosti del suo inconscio.  
Non il marrone di Malia.  
   
«Devi essere sincero con lei. Magari dato che sei giovane non sai ancora che vuol dire amare sul serio…».  
   
«Se è per questo, non credo di averlo mai saputo. Heather era la mia migliore amica all’asilo, e anche se mi ha baciato, non credo di aver mai provato nessun interesse per lei. Insomma, facevamo il bagnetto insieme! La mia prima vera cotta è stata Lydia ma con lei è stata più un’ossessione che altro. E adesso è finita anche lei nella zona “migliore amica”. Con Malia è tutto nuovo, ma nello stesso tempo… non so, non sento quella profondità di sentimento che avverto con – Stiles si bloccò appena in tempo, arrossendo vistosamente. Meglio cambiare discorso e in fretta – comunque dimmelo tu che vuol dire. Hai Braeden, state insieme da un po’ e non mi sembri il tipo da “una botta e via”. Vuol dire che la ami sul serio, no?».  
   
Nessuno dei due, troppo preso nei discorsi, si rese conto di quanta strada avessero percorso.  
Le acque ferme di un laghetto si presentarono davanti a loro: Derek si sedette sul bordo, quasi in un gesto automatico, con Stiles accanto a lui.  
   
Era piacevole essere amico di Derek, pensò Stiles, in attesa della probabile confessione dell’altro: aveva capito che sarebbe venuto fuori qualcosa di importante da quel discorso e, infatti, aveva ragione.  
   
«Ho fatto sesso con lei, prima di cercarti» buttò lì Derek, osservando il colore dell’acqua cristallina, così simile al colore dei suoi occhi da lupo.  
Il ragazzo si premurò di non confessare che il sesso fosse puramente riparatore e soprattutto che gli servisse per togliersi di dosso il calore di Stiles, che il suo corpo sembrava aver assorbito con molto piacere.  
   
«Oh, beh, interessante, quindi è un sì alla domanda di prima. Complimenti…».  
   
«No, Stiles, no… n-non mi sono nemmeno eccitato. L’ho soltanto toccata, ma non ho provato niente. Ultimamente mi sembra un obbligo, più che un piacere, stare con lei. Non riusciamo ad intenderci, non riusciamo ad essere quello che eravamo all’inizio, o almeno credevo fossimo».  
   
«Cioè?»  
   
«Complici. Abbiamo perso quella complicità, quell’intesa di chi è prima di tutto amico. Quella che per intenderci non ho perso con te…» confessò Derek, senza guardare Stiles negli occhi.  
   
Stiles non osò aggiungere una parola, certo che il discorso dell’altro proseguisse. Non poté evitare di avvertire di nuovo quei maledetti brividi allo stomaco, maledicendosi.   
   
«Con te sembra tutto più semplice» ammise Derek in riva al lago, fissando i cerchi d’acqua che aveva creato lanciando dei sassolini sulla superficie.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, fingendo indifferenza ma sapeva che lo sguardo di Stiles, fiero, ambrato e splendente era su di lui.  
Lo capiva dalla sola intensità del calore che produceva il corpo dell’altro, quello che aveva cullato Derek per tutta la notte.  
   
Ci volle tutta la forza di volontà del giovane Hale per evitare di immergersi nell’ambra, o per calmare i battiti impossibili del suo cuore, che andavano allo stesso ritmo di quello di Stiles.  
   
Il ragazzo proseguì, interpretando il silenzio dell’altro come un invito al dialogo.  
   
«Non fraintendermi, Braeden è speciale… ho ucciso la mia prima ragazza, la seconda ha bruciato e distrutto la mia famiglia e la terza si è rivelata un druido malvagio… in confronto alle altre è la prima che non mi volta le spalle o tenta di uccidermi… solo che è troppo autoritaria. Crede che i suoi gesti siano sempre sacrosanti e soprattutto pensa di sapere esattamente quello che è giusto o no per me…».  
«Lei è così, perché ha probabilmente esperienze passate che l’hanno fatta soffrire. Dovresti apprezzare di più la sua compagnia, sai? Ora che è qui, almeno…».  
   
«Io l’apprezzo… ma è la stessa situazione che si è palesata con te e Malia. So che accetti la sua compagnia, vedo che le vuoi bene, ma sento che c’è qualcosa che non va. A me capita lo stesso».  
   
Stiles annuì alle parole dell’amico, permettendo alla triskele in bella vista sul collo di agitarsi nel movimento.  
   
«Ehi, la indossi ancora?»  
   
«Beh, sono un emissario e questo è il mio strumento. Ti sembro così idiota da toglierla? E poi mi hai detto tu di tenerla, so quanto è stato importante per te questo oggetto, è un simbolo della tua famiglia. Devo rendergli onore al meglio. E poi mi piace. Mi fa sentire al sicuro» rispose Stiles, fissando la medaglietta con orgoglio.  
   
Questa volta fu Stiles a evitare di fissare Derek negli occhi, pur essendo certo che le sue iridi verdi si fossero posate sul suo volto.  
C’era qualcosa nell’aria che li stava unendo. C’era qualcosa, nella loro amicizia, che stava cambiando.  
Entrambi sapevano che il loro perdersi l’uno nelle iridi dell’altro non era un banale guardarsi negli occhi: si capivano, intuivano i bisogni l’uno dell’altro, comprendevano i momenti di difficoltà senza bisogno di spiegazioni.  
   
Era sempre stato così tra loro e non era mai accaduto con Malia o Braeden.  
   
Il battito del cuore di Stiles schizzò alle stelle, quando Derek, improvvisamente, gli afferrò il polso: lo sguardo dello Stilinski seguì con apprensione e turbamento il movimento della mano di Derek, con lo stomaco invaso da farfalle che svolazzavano placidamente.  
   
«Non hai il bracciale di Malia…» constatò lui, senza apparente voglia di lasciar andare il braccio di Stiles.  
   
«Giuro che domani lo indosso, ok?» Stiles si congratulò con sé stesso: era riuscito a formulare una frase di senso compiuto, nonostante il suo cervello fosse stato ridotto ad una zuppa.  
   
«Dovresti… Malia si arrabbierebbe ancora di più con te, altrimenti».  
Derek liberò la stretta, sorridendo vagamente in direzione del laghetto.  
   
Stiles sorrise di rimando, tentando di limitare la soddisfazione per il tocco appena sfumato.  
Amava la compagnia di Derek, questo poteva facilmente ammetterlo.  
Avrebbe passato l’intera giornata con lui e sembrava che le centinaia di brividi silenziosi nel suo stomaco, che ancora non si erano placati, concordassero.  
   
-  
   
Non era “per favore” la parola magica che Stiles aveva richiesto a Derek, quella mattina. A fine giornata, i due ragazzi capirono che il reale vocabolo chiave del giorno era “pizza”.  
   
Nessuno dei due, comunque, si rese conto che la giornata fosse volata via in un batter d’occhio e che non si erano ancora separati da quella mattina, che i bordi della suddetta pizza non fossero bruciati bensì morbidi e pastosi e che Stiles riuscisse a perdere regolarmente a Call of Duty, contro i riflessi sviluppati di Derek.  
Nessuno dei due si accorse del sole che tramontava, o della fresca aria serale ormai comparsa, sempre più pungente, o dell’incontro con Scott al quale non avevano partecipato, perché impegnati a divertirsi insieme.  
Nessuno dei due, tranne John Stilinski, costretto a sopportare le loro chiacchierate a cena e le urla in sala, con Stiles che ancora giocava a quegli stupidi videogiochi come un bambino.  
   
Nessuno dei due si rese conto dei cellulari che squillavano, troppo impegnati a riposare gli occhi e infine addormentarsi, uno accanto all’altro sul divano, per la seconda notte di fila quasi fosse diventata una piacevole abitudine.  
   
Nessuno, tranne appunto lo sceriffo che preoccupato, compose il numero di casa Mc Call, chiedendo aiuto alla donna di casa, come amava chiamarla.  
Melissa rispose dopo appena due squilli, aspettandosi in un certo senso la chiamata serale dello sceriffo.  
   
«Ehi John! Avevo una strana sensazione, come se volessi chiamarmi. Che strana la vita, a volte ».  
   
«Concordo» annuì lui, la pausa al telefono che durò più di quanto volesse.  
   
«John, sei ancora lì? Tutto bene?»  
   
«Si… cioè, non lo so. Il fatto è che ci sono Stiles e Derek che dormono sul divano, in sala, insieme e io non so se devo preoccuparmi o no». Confessò lo sceriffo, dubbioso.  
   
«Preoccuparti? Per quale motivo, scusa?»  
   
«Non so nemmeno spiegartelo… è più una sensazione che altro. Li vedo più spesso insieme in questo periodo, ma ovviamente non significa niente…sono il solito regista di film mentali tutti personali».  
   
Melissa coprì parte della cornetta «Scusa John, è arrivato Scott e mi sembra piuttosto irritato. Rimani in linea…»  
   
Lo sceriffo attese, gli occhi che viaggiavano nel corridoio ma che, volenti o nolenti, si posavano sui due ragazzi addormentati.  
C’era qualcosa di intimo che li univa e più li fissava, più lo sceriffo ne era convinto. Non che disapprovasse, solo che quest’unione così improvvisa di due che si potevano chiamare solo alleati lo aveva stupito.  
   
Melissa riprese la parola, permettendogli di abbandonare le sue congetture.  
   
«Scott mi ha riferito che Derek e Stiles apprezzano così tanto l’uno la compagnia dell’altro, che hanno dimenticato l’incontro previsto con il resto del branco. Io non sarei così preoccupata… magari hanno semplicemente scoperto di essere più che amici normali…».  
   
Lo sceriffo sbiancò: « Che intendi con “più che amici normali”?».  
   
«Voglio dire che ormai escono insieme spesso, si divertono, dimenticano degli appuntamenti con le loro fidanzate e il loro Alpha. Probabilmente tutta la tensione accumulata con questa storia della Desert Wolf e la preoccupazione per le loro fidanzate li sta avvicinando…».  
   
« Avvicinando?» deglutì lo sceriffo, che si stava spaventando sempre più della piega che stava assumendo la conversazione.  
Melissa captò la sua tensione, affrettandosi a rispondere: « Oddio, no, non in quel senso… almeno, non credo. Sono certa che anche se i due sono più uniti del solito sono comunque innamoratissimi delle loro ragazze!».  
   
« Mmh, sarà. Anche se oggi a cena li ho visti più allegri, seduti più vicini e non so…si guardavano… in maniera strana, quasi intima».  
   
«Intima dici? Non che ci sia nulla di male … però mi sembra alquanto strano».  
   
«Non c’è nulla di male, questo è ovvio, solo che… insomma… Melissa, stanno dormendo insieme, sono seriamente abbracciati!».  
   
«Non trarre conclusioni affrettate John, sono amici. Scott e Stiles hanno dormito insieme centinaia di volte, hanno mangiato pizze a volontà e hanno preferito vedersi, piuttosto che uscire con le loro ragazze decine di volte. Derek diventerà il nuovo fratello di Stiles, così come Scott e amen. Non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi».  
   
Lo sceriffo annuì di nuovo, anche se non troppo convinto. «Va bene, mi fido di te… a proposito, come è andata la giornata?».  
   
I due continuarono a chiacchierare amichevolmente per venti minuti buoni, virando su argomenti decisamente più leggeri.  
   
In sala, nel frattempo, nessuno dei due ragazzi aveva la benché minima voglia di spostarsi dalla posizione acquisita, l’uno accanto all’altro, addormentati beatamente.  
   
-  
   
Lo spiraglio di luce che filtrava dalle persiane fu la sua silenziosa ma efficace sveglia.  
Era a malapena l’alba, a giudicare dall’arancio vivo del riflesso del sole. Qualunque ragazzo della loro età, a quell’ora, dormiva ancora beatamente.

Derek aprì gli occhi a fatica, come se volesse in realtà ancora sonnecchiare un po', scoprendo comunque come solo muoversi in quello spazio angusto fosse pressoché impossibile.  
Tutta colpa del peso caldo accanto a lui, che non poteva negare fosse il “bonus” mattutino che aspettava.  
Credeva quasi di vivere in una favola, Derek: l’alba che sorgeva, gli uccellini che cantavano e lui steso sul divano, accanto al suo principe.    
Derek si voltò, il cuore che batteva un po' più veloce senza che lui potesse controllarlo: Stiles stava disteso in maniera disordinata, le gambe aperte a rubare più spazio possibile, mentre la bocca aperta lasciava che entrasse l'aria e la saliva sbavasse dappertutto.   
Russava.   
In effetti, Derek si ritrovò combattuto tra il desiderio di ridere e quello decisamente assurdo e senza fondamento di accarezzare le guance sicuramente morbide del ragazzo.   
Stava frequentando Stiles più spesso di quanto non avesse mai fatto prima e il pensiero che più frequentemente lo sorprendeva durante il giorno era " perché non l'ho mai fatto prima". 

In seguito Derek non capì mai veramente quale molla fosse scattata nel suo cervello, per permettergli di compiere un gesto che a mente lucida non avrebbe rivendicato mai e poi mai.   
Perché afferrare Stiles e portarlo in camera sua, usando la scusa del " non voglio che si svegli con le ossa rotte provocate dalla posizione assurda e palesemente scomoda nella quale si trova ", era ciò che più patetico il ragazzo potesse pensare.  
Era comunque quello che avvenne, con Derek che prese letteralmente di peso il ragazzo, per portarlo in camera sua e farlo sdraiare sul letto.  
   
Stiles pareva un bambino, quando dormiva: rannicchiato su un fianco, con le labbra socchiuse e l'aria di chi viveva in beatitudine.  
La mente di Derek galoppava, il suo corpo stava ancora avvertendo i sintomi del risveglio, quelli che a volte colpiscono i ragazzi adolescenti. Avrebbe potuto gettarsi su Stiles da un momento all’altro.  
Il suo lupo lo desiderava, reclamava con tanta forza che Derek sentì spuntare le zanne e seppe con certezza che i suoi occhi avevano cambiato colore.  
Poteva per giunta sentire la peluria aumentata sul volto.  
E tutto quello per chi?  
Per un semplice ragazzino addormentato sul letto.  
   
Solo quando la mano di Derek si ritrovò a mezz'aria, desideroso di toccare quella pelle morbida con tutto se stesso, il ragazzo capì che per lui era arrivato il momento di squagliarsela e in fretta.  
Stiles lo imbarazzava, ma non in negativo, anzi. Il suo nuovo migliore amico lo faceva sentire in paradiso con la sua sola presenza.  
Non poteva permettersi di provare qualcosa del genere per Stiles.  
   
-  
   
La collana era ancora calda contro il suo petto, quando Stiles si risvegliò mugugnando.  
Il ragazzo si alzò guardandosi attorno. Quella non era la sala.  
Era certo di essersi addormentato in sala, non c’erano dubbi.  
   
Questo voleva dire che qualcuno lo aveva portato di sopra, nel suo letto e dato che era scontato non fosse stato suo padre, l’indiziato rimaneva il ragazzo che aveva dormito con lui per la seconda notte di fila.  
“Derek mi ha preso in braccio?” si chiese il giovane, maledicendosi per i brividi che quel pensiero gli aveva provocato nel corpo, prendendosi mentalmente a  pugni perché sapere che Derek non era più in quella casa lo aveva infastidito.

«No! No! No! Maledizione non posso… » si ripeté Stiles, come un mantra. No, non poteva commettere quell'errore micidiale di innamorarsi di Derek Hale, anche se la triskele posata sul cuore e le avventure che avevano consolidato i suoi sentimenti nascosti per il lupo, gli suggerivano il contrario.

La portiera sbatté in un silenzio che la Jeep non era abituata a sentire: Stiles tamburellò le dita sul volante con nervosismo crescente; aveva combinato un bel guaio e l’assenza di messaggi da parte dei suoi amici ne era la conferma.  
Non sentiva Malia da due giorni, ormai e la presenza della ragazza sul sedile del passeggero gli mancava.  
   
La Jeep sbottò un paio di volte, non decidendosi minimamente di partire, nonostante gli sforzi di Stiles.  
Era come se anche l’auto soffrisse di solitudine, quella mattina.  
   
«Maledizione, accenditi! Mi hai voltato le spalle anche tu, stamattina?» urlò Stiles, tentando di far ripartire l’auto.  
   
Era diventata una piacevole abitudine, quella di trasportare Malia, Kira, Lydia e Scott tutti a bordo di “Zia Roscoe”, per andare a scuola. Era servita al gruppo per fortificare la loro amicizia, per legare il branco e per ripassare le materie più toste.  
L’auto aveva vissuto la gioia di test passati con eccellenza, la delusione dei brutti voti e le speranze dei cinque passeggeri, già proiettate al college.  
   
Nemmeno il cellulare, dopo che la macchina si era decisa a partire, sembrava regalare segni di vita. Non che Stiles contasse di ricevere qualche messaggio dai suoi coetanei o da Derek.  
   
«Ok, Stiles, prima e unica regola della giornata: non nominare quell’Hale» si disse, convinto.  
   
L’abbandono di Derek, quella mattina, era il segnale chiaro e preciso che i due ragazzi dovessero staccarsi: prima di tutto entrambi avevano bisogno di farsi perdonare dalle loro fidanzate per averle trascurate e secondo dovevano ridefinire la loro amicizia.  
   
Perché Stiles, quando era in compagnia di Derek, ultimamente cancellava qualsiasi essere – vivente o meno - che gli stava intorno.  
Non che fosse poi così difficile, in fondo. Derek era accattivante, intelligente e -  
   
«Stiles cazzo, smettila!». Si insultò il ragazzo, accendendo la radio, lasciando che un brano stile pop – punk riempisse il silenzio.  
   
Il viaggio a scuola non durò poi molto, aiutato dalla musica, che pareva accelerare il tempo: Stiles si trovò davanti all’edificio con le idee più chiare e la voglia di parlare con una sola persona.  
La Hale giusta, stavolta.  
   
-  
   
Un irritato Scott e una palesemente arrabbiata Lydia si presentarono davanti a lui nel momento esatto in cui varcò il portone della scuola, entrambi a braccia incrociate, in attesa di spiegazioni.  
   
«Toh, guarda chi c’è! Credevamo ti fossi perso nei meandri della foresta» sbottò Lydia, con quel tono che usava quando voleva ferire di proposito.  
   
«Cosa che probabilmente sarà accaduta, dato che ieri non si è visto al meeting che avevo organizzato con te e Derek. Aspetta, ora che ci penso anche lui deve darci delle spiegazioni, dato che non c’era…».  
   
«Era con me. Ora, posso andare per favore? Devo parlare con Mali-»  
«Tu non ti muovi finchè non ci spieghi che cosa ti sta succedendo. Mancano dieci minuti all’inizio delle lezioni, hai tutto il tempo…» ribadì Lydia stoppando il suo movimento.  
   
«Preferirei parlare con Malia… è lei la prima persona che ci ha rimesso in tutta questa confusione» tentò Stiles, avvicinandosi alle classi: Lydia lo trattenne da un braccio, con forza.  
   
«Mi hai sentito? Ho detto che tu non ti muovi finchè non spieghi ad entrambi cosa, o meglio, chi ti passa per la testa. Forza».  
   
Stiles si chiese come avesse fatto ad innamorarsi di Lydia Martin, anni prima. Era inciampato ed aveva battuto la testa? Non invidiava Parrish per nulla al mondo: lui con una così autoritaria non ci avrebbe mai voluto vivere.  
Certo, Lydia aveva miliardi di qualità, ma quello che Stiles al momento notava, erano solo i difetti.  
Doveva sbrigarsi a parlare.  
   
«Ok, sono stato con Derek ieri sera. E l’altro ieri sera. Non so che cosa mi spinga a cercare sempre la sua compagnia, ma giuro che questa cosa finirà presto. Derek è un mio amico, come lo è vostro e non lascerò che questa amicizia perda il suo disinteresse, almeno da parte mia, cosa che sta accadendo ma che non voglio far accadere, perché altrimenti sarebbe un disastro sia per me, che per Malia, che per il resto del branco e soprattutto per Braeden che scommetto è altrettanto arrabbiata con Derek e credo che abbia ragione perché siamo scomparsi per due sere di fila e -»  
   
«Respira! Dovrei prestarti l’inalatore per l’asma, dato che non lo uso più…» ridacchiò Scott, sollevato dal fatto che nonostante tutte quelle stranezze, Stiles non avesse perso la sua parlantina.  
   
«Ottima idea Scott. E comunque non devi nascondere a noi due la tua cotta nascosta per Derek, perché è palese». Rivelò Lydia con nonchalance.  
   
Sia Scott che Stiles fissarono la ragazza con tanto d’occhi, la risposta di Stiles cancellata dal suono della campanella.  
   
«Bando alle ciance: dobbiamo risolvere questa situazione, Stiles. All’intervallo ci riuniremo per discutere. Devi uscire da scuola senza nessun pensiero per la mente» decretò la Martin e Stiles annuì, sperando che le parole della ragazza si rivelassero vere.  
   
Stiles badò l’indispensabile alle lezioni. In testa aveva solo un dilemma che lo tormentava: Malia o Derek? La logica del suo cervello gli suggeriva che Malia era senza alcun dubbio l’unica risposta ai suoi problemi, ma il battito del cuore contro il ciondolo deviava la sua attenzione su altri fronti.  
   
La realtà era che Stiles sapeva chi scegliere ma non era pronto ad ammetterlo, a compiere quel passo verso l’ignoto.  
Con riluttanza che non aveva nulla a che fare con la misera A – in economia, che gli intaccava la media perfetta di A +, Stiles si ritrovò a lanciare un bigliettino in direzione di Scott e Lydia, durante l’ora di inglese, quella prima dell’intervallo.  
   
Ho scelto Malia. Non c’è bisogno della riunione, all’intervallo parlerò con lei. Grazie comunque ragazzi.  
   
Lo sguardo scettico di Lydia valse più di mille parole.  
   
«Ne sei sicuro?» sussurrò in direzione del ragazzo.  
   
La testa di Stiles annuì con vigore, mentre il suo cuore perdeva un battito.  
No, non era sicuro. Era certo che questo fosse il passo definitivo verso l’abisso.  
   
-  
   
Una Malia decisamente sotto tono era intenta a fissare la finestra, ignorando il continuo borbottare di Kira davanti a lei.  
   
Stiles guardò con rimorso la figura della giovane Hale, prima di entrare in classe, per spiegarsi alla ragazza e farle almeno capire che quello per lui non era un periodo facile, che il caos nella testa lo stava sopraffacendo, così come il calore di quel ciondolo, che sembrava non staccarsi dalla parte sinistra del suo petto.  
   
« Malia, dobbiamo parlare…» si inserì Stiles, ignorando completamente Kira: dietro di lui Scott e Lydia si erano avvicinati stile guardie del corpo, pronti ad evitare una litigata.  
La Hale squadrò il ragazzo per qualche secondo, prima di fissare un punto indefinito, fuori dalla finestra.  
«Sto bene Stiles, non preoccuparti. Vedo che ti ricordi ancora di me, comunque. Stai facendo progressi» sussurrò, prendendolo chiaramente in giro.  
   
Stiles avvertì un calcio nelle viscere. Lei era davvero delusa e tutto sommato non meritava quel trattamento.  
«Ok, sono stato uno stronzo e mi dispiace e soprattutto capisco perché non hai sicuramente tutta questa voglia di perdonarmi… ma capiscimi, avevo trovato delle impronte riconducibili alla Desert Wolf, l’ho cercata per tutto il giorno, ma poi mi è scappata… non ho più pensato al mesiversario, non mi è nemmeno passato per la testa perché stavo rischiando di essere ridotto a brandelli da tua madre…».  
   
«Beh, Bon jour finesse, Stiles»  intimò Lydia, accorgendosi di come i toni di Stiles non fossero poi così gentili.  
   
«Malia, ti prego ascoltami. Io ti voglio bene e voglio proteggerti. So quanto è importante per te la Desert Wolf e per questo ce la sto mettendo tutta a cercarla… » tentò Stiles, ignorando Lydia.  
   
Malia si voltò verso il ragazzo, sospirando: «Come dovrei comportarmi adesso? Perché una parte di me vorrebbe riempirti di cazzotti e un’altra vorrebbe accettare tutte le tue scuse. E’ normale che capiti una sensazione simile?».  
   
Stiles sorrise amaramente. Malia per certi versi era ancora una bambina e quella domanda ne era la prova chiara.  
Faceva davvero tenerezza.  
   
«Sì, è normale essere confusi. Tu devi solo – stava per suggerirle di seguire l’istinto, ma poi si trattenne – devi solo provare a ragionare e capire quale può essere la soluzione migliore».  
   
Malia annuì, poco convinta.  
«E’ già successo, comunque. Con la storia di mio padre e quella volta ti ho perdonato. Il problema è un altro -  proseguì, ignorando il resto dei ragazzi presenti - Stiles, va tutto bene tra noi? Voglio dire… sei ancora innamorato di me? Provi dei sentimenti veri, o per te è solo un gioco o meglio un obbligo? Sono diversi giorni che ti vedo strano, distaccato. Hai passato il nostro mesiversario in compagnia di mio cugino, te ne rendi conto? Voglio solo sapere se tra noi è effettivamente tutto a posto o me - ».  
   
Stiles si gettò su di lei come se fosse stata un oasi in mezzo al deserto: doveva baciarla subito, farle capire che i problemi erano stati cancellati, che tra loro era solo spuntata un po’ di maretta, come capitava in tutte le coppie.  
   
Il ragazzo la baciò a lungo, tanto da rimanere senza fiato, ma per quello che contava nella parte più profonda del suo animo, avrebbe potuto benissimo passare la cera sul pavimento: l’effetto e soprattutto le sensazioni regalate, sarebbero state probabilmente identiche.  
   
Per fortuna il tintinnio del bracciale che Stiles aveva finalmente deciso di indossare, lo distrasse da quei pensieri frustranti.  
   
Malia si separò da lui, senza notare le sue elucubrazioni, troppo stordita dal bacio e soprattutto dal rumore del bracciale.  
   
«Oh, l’hai indossato finalmente! Grazie Stiles, mi hai reso davvero felice!».  
   
Stiles sorrise, un gesto che non gli illuminò gli occhi ambrati.  
   
«Niente meeting per te, oggi. Devi assolutamente uscire con me e farti perdonare… passeremo tutto il giorno in giro, sarà divertente, e soprattutto saremo insieme!» festeggiò Malia, allontanandosi per la lezione successiva e lasciando un bacio leggero sulla guancia di Stiles.  
   
«Va bene…» borbottò lui, avvertendo una voragine al posto del cuore.  
Niente meeting significava niente Derek.  
Forse, però era meglio così.  
   
Né Scott, né tantomeno Lydia si lasciarono abbindolare dal sorriso falso che Stiles mostrò ad entrambi, una volta usciti dalla classe, con Kira dietro di loro che li salutò per il corso di educazione domestica.  
   
« Non ti credo» borbottò l’amico, entrando in classe e attendendo l’insegnante di chimica, con Lydia accanto che annuiva.  
   
«Scusa?»  
   
«Non credo che quello che hai raccontato a Malia sia sincero. Voglio andare a fondo della questione e se devo mi farò aiutare da Lydia qui presente. Lo faccio solo perché non voglio casini nel mio branco, capito?» lo minacciò l’Alpha, seguito da un’occhiata eloquente di Lydia.  
   
Stiles si voltò di scatto, fingendo di prestare attenzione all’arrivo dell’insegnante.  
Non aveva fatto i conti con Scott e Lydia e per questo era nei guai, in guai grossi.  
   
-  
   
Non c’erano dubbi: il loft puzzava di sesso.  
Liam, Scott, Kira e Parrish non poterono evitare di notare l’odore pesante che proveniva da qualsiasi parte della stanza, lo stesso delle tute di Derek e Braeden, che davano l’idea di essere due indumenti provvisori e soprattutto che sotto di esse i due fossero ancora nudi.  
   
Per non parlare del letto, completamente disfatto, come notò Lydia, alzando un sopracciglio.  
   
«Beh ragazzi, possiamo tornare un’altra volta, non c’è problema… » borbottò Scott, imbarazzato.  
   
«No, io non credo. E’ importante ideare piani tutti i giorni, perché la Desert Wolf non avvisa, prima di apparire. Oggi stesso potrebbe essere in giro per la foresta, senza che noi lo sappiamo. Dobbiamo essere previdenti e non lasciarci fregare dall’ animale. Possiamo iniziare? » chiese Braeden, facendo notare la sua idea al gruppo.  
   
Derek si guardò attorno, spaesato: «Dov’è Stiles?».  
   
Il ragazzo parve troppo impegnato a guardarsi intorno, tanto da non notare nemmeno gli sguardi preoccupati di Scott e Lydia.  
   
Fu Braeden quella più pronta a rispondere, un sorriso fiero che le attraversava il volto pieno di cicatrici: «E’ con Malia a farsi perdonare la buca del mesiversario. Non preoccuparti, hanno fatto pace e finalmente tua cugina è allegra. E’ un bene, no?».  
   
Nessuno fece caso allo sguardo carico di disapprovazione del lupo mannaro, tranne Lydia, alla quale non sfuggiva nulla.  
La ragazza tirò una gomitata a Scott accanto a lei.  
   
«La situazione è più grave di quanto pensassimo» sussurrò, prima di badare solo a Derek, intento a spiegare tutti i nuovi piani.  
   
« Allora per quanto riguarda gli avvistamenti, non sono stati confermati quelli di qualche giorno fa, dato che nonostante i controlli, l’animale è sfuggito…»  Derek parlò per dieci minuti buoni, elencando tutte le possibilità di incontro con la Desert e soprattutto  tentando di trovare delle similitudini sui tempi di spostamento dell’animale.  
   
A turno, i ragazzi proposero le loro idee sul da farsi, chiare limpide e precise: tutto sembrava andare liscio come l’olio, senza litigi o discussioni, meno che meno obiezioni.  
Era stato uno dei meeting più ordinati al quale avessero partecipato.   
   
Non per Derek.  
   
Al ragazzo mancava terribilmente quella voce fastidiosa che continuava ad obiettare, tentando di trovare una soluzione migliore. Mancava quel bastian- contrario che tanto lo faceva innervosire.  
Il meeting non era mai stato così tranquillo e noioso nello stesso momento, tanto che tutto l’ordine e la noia si accumularono nella testa di Derek, attendendo solo l’esplosione sicura che sarebbe giunta, prima o poi.  
   
«E io proporrei magari di trovarci dopodomani notte per provare a vedere se riusciamo ad avvistare l’essere e magari catturarlo una volta per tutte. Da quello che abbiamo dedotto, la Desert si mostra solo nelle notti di luna piena, o in prossimità di esse e questo è un vantaggio da non sottovalutare» propose Braeden, sempre più soddisfatta.  
   
I cori di « io ci sto », « per me va bene » e altro irritarono Derek a tal punto da non farlo quasi respirare.  
Perché a loro andava bene qualsiasi decisione?  
   
« Ragazzi, non voglio rovinare l’atmosfera festosa che si è creata, ma ho un dubbio. Siete sicuri che davvero tutto a posto? Non ci abbiamo mai messo così poco a giungere ad una conclusione, dato che in genere obiettate per qualunque scelta» sbottò con durezza.  
   
Lydia ridacchiò accanto a Parrish, scoccando un occhiata d’intesa con Scott, che l’Alpha colse miracolosamente al volo.  
«No Derek, credo di capire perché oggi la calma sia all’ordine del giorno. Generalmente è Stiles quello che obietta e come hai ben notato all’inizio, lui non c’è. E’ un grosso passo avanti, vero? Finalmente un meeting senza caos». Spiegò la rossa, o meglio, biondo fragola, con un sorriso falso e zuccherino.  
   
Derek annuì alle parole dell’amica, con la rabbia che comunque gli stava lentamente montando in corpo.  
No, maledizione, non era per niente un passo avanti: piuttosto tre o quattro indietro.  
Derek dovette aggrapparsi ai bordi del tavolo per trattenersi dallo sbottare ad ogni parola che qualcuno, persino Braeden, pronunciava: quello non era un meeting con delle idee e fantasia. Era solo un mucchio di proposte semplici, accettate senza riserve dagli altri e nel mondo del soprannaturale le riserve esistevano sempre.  
   
Stiles era l’unico ad averlo capito. Derek si spaventò per l’intensità del pensiero “Stiles mi manca” che era affiorato nel suo cervello. Un meeting senza di lui era impensabile, perché lui era l’anima degli incontri, l’anima del branco, quello con le idee più brillanti senza dubbio.  
   
   
Nemmeno si accorse di come il meeting fosse terminato, con Braeden già di sopra in camera sua, finchè Lydia non gli posò una mano sulla spalla, segnalando la sua presenza.  
   
«Mmh? Qualcosa non va?» domandò l'Hale con finta disinvoltura.   
   
«Oh, non so Derek, dimmelo tu. Non vedevo quel grugno sul tuo volto da tanto tempo…» disse, con tono sibillino.  
   
«Sto bene » mentì il ragazzo, liquidandola e voltandosi per evitare un probabile terzo grado, quando si imbattè negli occhi rossi del suo Alpha.  
   
«Derek, non crederai mica di poter mentire così facilmente » sussurrò Scott con autorità, senza farsi sentire dagli altri ormai diretti all'uscita.  
   
«Non ho nulla da spiegarvi ragazzi, non capisco perché ve la stiate prendendo così a cuo-»  
   
«Oh, per favore, con noi le tue scuse non funzionano - lo interruppe Lydia con vigore - sei scomparso per una giornata intera insieme a Stiles e per quanto ne sappiamo, potreste aver deciso di fortificare la vostra amicizia in qualsiasi modo...».  
   
«Lydia!» Derek non poté credere alla sfacciataggine della giovane.  
   
«Sono ipotesi, tranquillo, non voglio insinuare nulla...solo prepararti ».  
   
«Prepararmi? Per cosa?».  
Scott prese la parola all' istante: «Per questo: devi aver preso una bella botta in testa per non aver intuito i sentimenti di Stiles nei tuoi riguardi ».  
   
Derek sgranò gli occhi, simulando stupore, mentre il cuore perdeva un battito: «Cosa ti salta in mente?».  
   
Non si era semplicemente accorto di come il battito di Stiles aumentasse in sua presenza, o del tono meno scherzoso e più dolce che il ragazzo usava con lui, per non parlare di quegli occhi color caramello che gli turbavano i sogni. La realtà era che ne era maledettamente spaventato. Fingere ignoranza in materia, davanti a Scott e Lydia, non poteva però, giovare al suo equilibrio psicofisico, già minato dall'ennesimo sesso riparatore intrapreso con Braeden.   
   
«Questo perdersi nei propri pensieri non facilità la tua posizione, lo sai vero?…» si inserì Lydia sghignazzando.  
   
Derek si voltò verso l’amica.  
   
«Ehi, non giungere a soluzioni affrettate! Sono solo nervoso, ma sicuramente non perché Stiles non è presente e poi credo che abbiate frainteso la nostra amicizia. Lui per me ha la stessa valenza di Scott, ovvero un semplice fratello minore, ok? E poi lui è innamorato di Malia...»  
   
«Derek, hai appena fatto sesso con Braeden ma sei più nervoso di una ragazza col mestruo, solo perché Stiles non è qui, non mentire …».  
   
«Ok, Stiles è chiaramente una mente brillante e il suo contributo negli incontri del pack è chiaramente fondamentale. Questo non vuol dire che debba per forza partecipare sempre e soprattutto, a me non interessa se ora è con Malia. Se loro sono contenti, va bene» tentò di liquidarla Derek, senza successo perché la ragazza rappresentava l'essenza dello scetticismo, e senza propriamente riflettere sulla veridicità della sua risposta.  
   
Scott e Lydia si allontanarono con un minaccioso «Ti teniamo d'occhio », lasciando Derek nel silenzio del loft e nel frastuono delle sue voci interiori, che gli ripetevano come un mantra " Stai mentendo".  
   
-  
Ora, non è che Derek ricordasse esattamente tutte le sue conversazioni con Stiles.  
Gli era solo capitato di memorizzarne un paio, riguardo i luoghi dove abitualmente si rifugiava per meditare o per schiarirsi le idee o più facilmente per cacciarsi nei guai.  
   
La panchina nella zona antecedente l’ uscita del parco di Beacon Hills poteva essere stato uno di quei luoghi, ovviamente non perché Derek lo avesse memorizzato con un post-it nel suo cervello.  
Era chiaro, no?  
   
Derek non si fece troppe domande, comunque quando si sedette su quella stessa panchina, aspettando l’arrivo di Stilinski, certo che sarebbe sicuramente passato da lì.  
   
Lydia e Scott avevano ragione: doveva chiarirsi una volta per tutte con Stiles e definire ufficialmente il loro rapporto come “amicizia fraterna”.  
Non che a Derek in quei giorni fosse passata per l’anticamera del cervello un’altra definizione, tipo “più che amici” o altro.  
   
«Derek per favore smettila. Stiles è un fratellino come Scott, niente più e niente meno» si convinse.  
   
Se solo avesse potuto cancellare i ricordi di Stiles aggrappato a lui mentre si addormentavano. O le sue iridi che lo fissavano quando sognava gli attacchi della Desert ai danni di Stiles. O lo scherzo brutale che gli aveva giocato il suo inconscio tempo prima, durante l’assalto di Kate nel loft, quando lui aveva tentato di metabolizzare lo shock, pensando sempre allo Stilinski…  
   
No, i suoi pensieri non dovevano assolutamente virare nella zona “sogno”, altrimenti non se la sarebbe più cavata.  
   
Era comunque angosciante quella sensazione di attesa dell’arrivo del ragazzo, perché Derek non era abituato ad aspettare qualcuno: erano gli altri che aspettavano lui, generalmente.  
   
Ciò che l’aveva più inquietato era la facilità con la quale Braeden lo aveva creduto, quando lui l’aveva liquidata con un semplice «vado a fare un giro per sgranchire le gambe».  
   
L’idea dell’ Hale era sentirsi profondamente in colpa per il fatto che continuasse a mentire alla ragazza, ma gli era praticamente impossibile.  
   
Un paio di passi scalfirono l’aria e un ragazzo alto quasi come Derek con un sorrisino sornione stampato sul volto, si sedette accanto a lui.  
   
«Mi stavi aspettando…» non era una domanda, ma più un osservazione.  
   
«No. Stavo semplicemente passando di qua e…».  
   
«Derek, non sei l’unico in grado di intuire quando qualcuno mente. Ammetti tranquillamente che mi stavi aspettando e amen, guarda che non c'è nulla di male. Io e Scott lo facciamo sempre, è una cosa che fanno gli amici…»  
   
Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiata lunga e penetrante e Derek si sentì come analizzato ai raggi X.  
Quello non accadeva sicuramente tra amici.  
   
«Come è andata la giornata con Malia?»  
   
Stiles sobbalzò, staccando lo sguardo: «Come lo sai? Oh, dimenticavo, Braeden te l’avrà raccontato».  
   
«Hai saltato il meeting del branco. Dovrai aggiornarti sulle decisioni prese. E’ stato strano senza di t-»  
   
Derek si interruppe, ma ormai la frittata era fatta. Frequentare Stiles significava definitivamente mandare all’aria il filtro “bocca – cervello”.   
   
«Cosa?- Stiles si voltò di nuovo e stavolta fissò Derek con un’intensità maggiore, incredulo alle proprie orecchie - stavi per insinuare che io ti sono mancato? » chiese il ragazzo, che era scappato con Malia proprio per tentare di togliersi Derek dalla testa.  
   
Il fatto che lo stesso Derek desiderasse la sua presenza, però, stravolgeva completamente i suoi piani.  
   
Tra i due ragazzi cadde un silenzio che imbarazzato era dir poco, pieno di parole non dette, di frasi fatte che poco si addicevano alla loro natura.  
   
Il cuore di Stiles non poté esimersi dal battere all’impazzata, molto più forte di quanto non avesse fatto quel pomeriggio con Malia; era inutile frenarsi dal finire imbrigliato nella trappola di Derek, perché lo Stilinski ci era già cascato, da troppo tempo, ormai e non aveva idea di come sarebbe potuto uscirne.  
   
Fu Derek il primo a rompere il silenzio.  
   
«Senti, sai di essere un ragazzo intelligente e quelli come te ci servono durante i meeting. Nulla più di questo» lo liquidò, senza soffermarsi sul proprio battito, che andava  di nuovo a ritmo con quello di Stiles.  
Era da matti illudersi per quelle cose e Derek tentò inutilmente di ignorare quelle sensazioni che con Braeden non riusciva a provare, come ormai aveva capito.  
   
Un ringhio sottile interruppe quel momento e Derek ebbe appena il tempo di spostare Stiles dalla panchina, buttandolo per terra, per trasformarsi in un lupo completo.  
   
Si chinò a quattro zampe, il naso che si allungava e si scuriva, la bocca fornita di zanne, il pelo spesso che si allungava su tutto il corpo e gli occhi lucidi come zaffiri che scrutavano la zona, famelici.  
   
«Derek sei impaz-» Stiles sì bloccò sul posto, perché lo stesso ringhio, stavolta più forte lo sorprese di nuovo, facendolo voltare di scatto: un animale enorme, con quattro zampe possenti, lo sguardo fiero e inquietante e il pelo scuro chiazzato di macchie giallognole apparve davanti a loro, gli occhi blu metallo posati sul ragazzo e sul lupo, fissandoli con intensità disarmante.  
   
Stiles ebbe appena il tempo di urlare «attento» che Derek era già partito all’attacco, piazzandosi davanti a lui per proteggerlo.  
La Desert Wolf parve inattaccabile: si muoveva con grazia e forza, e Derek sembrava quasi un lupo inesperto e goffo, a confronto.  
A poco e nulla erano serviti tutti quei giorni di pianificazioni minuziose e ronde di controllo.  
Ora l’essere era davanti a loro, pronto a compiere un solo gesto: uccidere.   
   
I due animali non attesero neanche un secondo, balzandosi addosso all’istante, alzandosi su due zampe per mordersi con più facilità.  
   
Stiles si ritrovò completamente paralizzato sul posto, gli occhi sbarrati a fissare la lotta all’ultimo sangue.  
Entrambi ringhiavano, si posizionavano e attaccavano, affondando le zanne nel collo dell’altro, alzando le zampe per atterrare l’avversario.  
Derek, purtroppo, era quello che più spesso finiva a terra, ogni volta rialzandosi con sempre maggior fatica: un rivolo di sangue gli scorreva accanto all’occhio e aveva il pelo più rado sotto il muso, dove la Desert l’aveva morso con forza.  
   
Le zampe dell’Hale palesarono sempre meno forza, tanto che il lupo si reggeva a fatica: la Desert Wolf era troppo forte e quella dava l’idea di essere una sfida che poteva terminare molto in fretta.  
   
L’Hale provò un ultimo attacco, radunando le forze ma l’unica cosa che riuscì ad avvertire furono le zanne affilate e fredde che affondavano sul suo collo, mordendolo ripetutamente, col sangue che prese ad affiorare, sporcandogli gravemente il pelo ormai inesistente in quella zona, strappato con forza dall’avversario.  
Il lamento di Derek entrò nelle viscere di Stiles come una lama di ghiaccio, freddo e spaventoso: poteva essere l’ultimo guaito del lupo mannaro e questa volta sul serio.  
   
Accadde in un attimo: la Desert Wolf venne sbalzata all’indietro, rotolando su un fianco e scappando di corsa a suo di guaiti, lontana ormai dalla zona dove Derek era rannicchiato, respirando a fatica.  
   
Stiles ancora ansimava, con la boccetta aperta di sorbo in mano e la collana che pareva illuminata, facendolo sembrare una sorta di super eroe.  
In fondo lo era, perché aveva compiuto il suo dovere di emissario, proteggendo il lupo al quale voleva un bene dell’anima e forse qualcosa di più.  
Il ragazzo corse a perdifiato verso Derek, che a malapena si reggeva sulle zampe, la ferita sul collo che faticava a rimarginarsi e il sangue che si stava spargendo sulla strada, come un ruscello macabro.  
   
«Ehi Derek! Derek, resisti, ti porto da Deaton! E’ qui vicino…stai con me, ti prego…» singhiozzò il giovane, le mani che si stavano sporcando di sangue a furia di accarezzare il collo del lupo.  
   
In seguito Stiles affermò che quella fu la prima e vera pazzia compiuta per amore di qualcuno.  
Perche portare sulle spalle un lupo di trenta chili per almeno un chilometro e mezzo di strada, a piedi, era solo catalogabile come follia.  
Ma Derek continuava a sanguinare, il liquido caldo che percorreva lento la schiena di Stiles, scivolando anche sulle braccia. Il ragazzo puzzava di metallo, di odore putrido di lupo e piangeva senza sosta, le guance completamente bagnate e gli occhi rossi e gonfi.  
Derek pareva sempre più debole: Stiles doveva pazientare e farsi forza, se voleva salvare il lupo che segretamente aveva ammesso quella sera di amare con tutto il cuore.  
   
Doveva muoversi, il figlio dello sceriffo mentre i guaiti dell’altro gli spezzavano il cuore.  
«Resisti, resisti Derek…».  
   
Arrivò a malapena sulle sue gambe, comunque tremanti, davanti all’entrata dello studio di Deaton.  
   
«Oh, quante volte lo devo ripetere? Siamo chiusi, devo vendervi un paio di occhiali per…Stiles, ma quello è Derek! Entra presto!».  
   
Il ragazzo posò sul tavolo il lupo, gettandosi sulla prima sedia disponibile, ansimante e con le gambe che non smettevano di tremare, l’adrenalina che ancora gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Gli ci volle mezz’ora per calmarsi un po’, con Deaton che armeggiava su Derek con un paio di garze.  
   
«Deve tenere la ferita coperta per almeno tutta la notte e soprattutto qualcuno che lo sorvegli. Il riposo notturno, le sue capacità di rigenerazione e soprattutto il tuo tempismo, Stiles, lo hanno salvato. Mi spieghi che diamine è successo? Non l’ho mai visto così ferito, da quando è un lupo completo…»  
   
«E’ la Desert Wolf, è s-stata lei a r-ridurlo così…» ansimò Stiles, avvertendo i chiari sintomi di un attacco di panico che stava sopraggiungendo: le mani tremanti, il respiro corto e la testa leggera non potevano significare altrimenti.  
   
«La Desert Wolf? Ma voi ragazzi vi incontrate ogni giorno per tenderle un attacco o prevedere le sue mosse, come è possibile che sia comparsa all’improvviso?»  
   
«N-non lo so. Braeden aveva detto che l’animale p-potesse essere vicino, ma non abbiamo mai saputo di q-quanto. Se le avessimo dato un po’ di soldi, magari ce lo avrebbe detto…» sbottò Stiles, con la rabbia sostituitasi all’adrenalina e le lacrime che avevano ripreso a scorrere sulle sue guance.  
Le sue parole gli si ritorsero contro solo quando Deaton lo fissò di rimando.  
   
«Scusi, io… non… è che s-sembra sempre avere il controllo di qualsiasi cosa, e p-poi… anche c-con Kate, si ricorda? Era lei che doveva catturarla e poi portarla dagli Hale e invece che ha fatto? Non è stata in grado di catturarla ma ha comunque imparato in fretta a scaldare il l-letto di Derek!».  
   
Stiles capì che si era spinto troppo in la, i suoi veri sentimenti erano trattenuti a fatica e una sola parola gli sarebbe bastata per esplodere del tutto.  
   
«Lei…» tentò di respirare, mentre Deaton incrociava le braccia.  
   
«Lei… non ha mai capito quanto fosse importante per Derek, catturare Kate. Lei non ha mai capito quanto in realtà Derek odiasse sparare, lei ha sempre dato tutto per scontato, come se Derek potesse sopportare ulteriore dolore, ulteriori pesi… ma non è così… non…»Stiles si ributtò contro il sedile con forza, ormai in singhiozzi, tentando di respirare, avvertendo pizzicori sotto la pelle e una strana sensazione all’altezza del petto, come se stesse respirando del cemento.  
   
Una tazza calda gli si parò davanti, interrompendo i suoi tremori convulsi.  
   
«Bevi, è camomilla. Ti calmerà » disse l’uomo, sorridendo amabilmente, come se avesse capito più di quello che in realtà Stiles gli avesse detto.  
Deaton si sedette poi accanto a Stiles, posando accanto a loro un sacco a pelo.  
   
«Credo ti possa servire. Posso dirti una cosa, Stiles? Hai appena salvato la vita a Derek, perché il processo di guarigione si è attivato, ma a fatica. La Desert aveva colpito la sua giugulare, e se tu avessi rallentato la tua corsa fino a qui, sarebbe stato troppo tardi.  
Gli hai salvato la vita, di nuovo a quanto ne so e credimi, lui ti ringrazierà per questo».  
   
-   
   
Le ossa parevano incrinate e difficili da muovere e i muscoli gli pizzicavano: non aveva mai dormito così male, Stiles, eppure sapeva che il suo sacrificio era valso a qualcosa.  
Derek dormiva ancora steso sul letto, il respiro scandito dai rintocchi dell’orologio appeso sulla parete e una strana pace che sul muso era raro vedergli. Era ancora trasformato in lupo completo e probabilmente lo sarebbe stato ancora per buona parte di quella mattinata, almeno finchè non guadagnava le forze sufficienti a tornare umano.  
Stiles si sgranchì, avvertendo dolori e crack dappertutto, che scomparvero appena il ragazzo si avvicinò a Derek con cautela, non volendolo svegliare.  
   
Gli occhi di Stiles viaggiarono per tutta la zona del collo, coperta dalla benda: Derek aprì gli occhi, quasi come se avesse sentito la presenza di Stiles accanto a lui osservando il giovane e guaendo, abbassando la testa.  
   
«Hey, mi hai fatto spaventare seriamente Derek, lo sai?» sussurrò Stiles, prima di posare la propria mano sulla testa pelosa del lupo.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che le dita di Stiles attraversassero la sua pelliccia morbida, massaggiandogliela con cura.  
«Non dovevi buttarti addosso al mostro… se mi avessi dato un minimo di preavviso l’avrei bloccata col sorbo. Potevi farti veramente male e io non me lo sarei mai perdonato…».  
   
Stiles non capì perché stesse parlando con tutta quella dolcezza verso Derek: forse doveva ringraziare il fatto che la sua forma da lupo poteva facilmente farlo credere solo un semplice lupo, non un umano.  
La mano di Stiles andò a grattare il muso di Derek con premura e gli occhi del lupo si illuminarono, prima che Derek estrasse la lingua, calda e umida, che posò sul palmo della mano di Stiles.  
   
Il ragazzo dimenticò chi gli stesse di fronte. Quello che stava coccolando era solo un lupo ferito, che si stava beando delle sue carezze e lo dimostrava.  
Stiles gettò alle ortiche le precauzioni, quando si lasciò sfuggire: «Non preoccuparti Derek. Ti proteggo io, adesso. Non hai bisogno di pistole o altre stupidissime armi, va bene?».  
   
Derek annuì con la testa, segno che aveva capito, mentre continuava a ringraziare Stiles a suo modo, leccandogli la mano.  
   
Nessuno dei due notò un Deaton incuriosito nascosto dietro alla porta.  
   
-  
   
Erano passate appena due ore, con Stiles che aveva lasciato lo studio da qualche minuto, prima che Derek tornasse completamente umano.  
Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, la tensione della sera precedente ancora gli scorreva nelle vene.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò ai pantaloni per controllare il cellulare: aveva dieci chiamate perse mandate da Braeden e cinque da sua cugina. Era meglio tornare a casa il prima possibile e spiegarsi in fretta.  
   
L’impulso che trattenne, però fu quello di correre verso la scuola e  sicuramente non per incontrare Malia.  
   
«Sai Derek, credo di aver frainteso alcune dinamiche del vostro gruppo. Quando avete dovuto cercare la posizione esatta del Nemeton, ho fatto in modo che la scopriste tramite l’immersione nel ghiaccio di Scott, Allison e Stiles. Ognuno di loro ovviamente aveva bisogno di qualcuno che li sostenesse, di un’ancora».  
   
Derek ascoltò, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare il veterinario.  
«Lydia era stata assegnata a Stiles, perché credevo che l’amore del ragazzo per lei e l’evidente legame che stava nascendo tra loro avrebbe potuto aiutarlo nell’immersione. Beh, tra loro c’è senza dubbio un legame… ma non così forte come quello tra te e Stiles».  
   
«Cosa intende dire con questo?» domandò Derek, ora sicuro di dove volesse giungere l’uomo.  
   
«Lo sai già e il gesto di Stiles di ieri conferma la mia teoria. Voi due siete l’uno l’ancora dell’altro, Derek. Se con te ci fosse stata qualsiasi altra persona, anche la tua ragazza e le sue armi, saresti probabilmente morto. E’ Stiles la tua vera ancora e lo sai meglio di me».  
   
Derek ascoltò le sue parole, spiazzato.  
Non poté far altro che annuire.  
   
-  
   
I problemi di quel meeting non furono, in realtà, né la divergenza di opinioni o la difficoltà di organizzazione in base agli impegni pressanti di ciascun componente del branco, né tantomeno i litigi che spesso e volentieri si scatenavano soprattutto tra Braeden e Stiles.  
Quei motivi, in realtà erano classificabili come secondari: il vero e proprio dilemma che al momento disturbava soprattutto lo Stilinski e Derek era l'irritante spirito di osservazione di Lydia.  
   
Alla giovane, nonostante Jordan Parrish fosse seduto accanto a lei indossando una camicia bianca che poteva valere come legittima distrazione, non era assolutamente sfuggito il fatto che Derek e Stiles si fossero salutati di fretta, senza nemmeno guardarsi in faccia.  
   
Era palese che fosse successo qualcosa, anche perché Braeden sembrava molto più nervosa del solito.   
Lydia non aspettò un secondo di più, rubando Scott dal braccetto di Kira appena il ragazzo aveva messo piede nel loft.  
   
«Ok, prendi Stiles da parte e fatti dire che diavolo è successo ieri sera, io penserò a Derek. Muoviti, perché appena arrivano Liam e Mason il meeting inizierà all'istante e sarà impossibile parlare con quei due...».    
Lo sguardo minaccioso della Martin convinse Scott prima di qualsiasi ulteriore discorso.   
Il ragazzo annuì, trascinando l'amico ignaro al piano di sopra, mentre Derek sì trovò davanti al naso l'aria sveglia di Lydia.   
L'Hale venne attraversato da un brivido, che per chi conosceva la temperanza della Martin non poteva che essere legittimo.   
   
«Sì Lydia?» l'anticipò lui, tentennando.  
   
«Tu e Stiles avete parlato ieri, vero? Non osare negare, perché vi si legge in faccia che c'è qualcosa che nascondete...e, Derek? Voglio i dettagli, anche quelli più sporchi ».  
   
Derek sgranò gli occhi, maledicendo Scott, Stiles e la loro amicizia con la rossa.  
   
«Che diamine ti salta in mente? Non è successo niente, ieri, ok? » sbottò Derek, le gote che si facevano suo malgrado più rosse.  
   
«Tu sei arrossito, il mio udito fine è riuscito ad ascoltare il battito di Stiles dal piano di sopra, qualcosa è accaduto e credimi lo scoprirò».  
   
«È una minaccia?» chiese Derek preoccupato: il portone del loft sì aprì, mostrando Liam e Mason sottoforma dì ancora di salvezza del mannaro.  
   
Stiles, sceso assieme a Scott, parve equamente sconvolto dal confronto con l'amico.   
Nonostante tutto, Derek e Stiles non riuscirono, pur volendo, a guardarsi negli occhi.  
   
-  
   
La riunione straordinaria del pack, con un entusiasta Mason presente accanto a Liam, si svolse tra una bottiglia di soda, mappe e l’evidente rabbia di Braeden che scrutava  Derek come se fosse stato il figlio sconsiderato.  
   
Nessuno, tranne la mercenaria, sapeva in realtà ciò che era avvenuto la sera precedente: ad esempio Stiles era riuscito ad annullare la probabile ridda di domande di Malia, distraendola a suon di baci all’interno del bagno dei professori.  
   
Una scappata che doveva permettersi, dopo la confusione provata in quei giorni.  
«Allora Derek, perché ci hai convocati tutti con estrema urgenza? Ci vuoi spiegare che è successo?» chiese Scott impaziente, non riuscendo più a trattenere la sua curiosità.  
   
Braeden incrociò le braccia, fissando con rabbia il fidanzato, che di riflesso andò a cercare lo sguardo di Stiles, per la prima volta quel giorno, seduto con un braccio attorno alle spalle di Malia.  
   
Stiles lo invitò a cominciare con un cenno, gli occhi ambrati pieni di forza alla quale Derek attinse immergendoci i propri.  
   
«Ieri sera ho incontrato la Desert wolf » - cominciò il lupo mannaro, sicuro, ma bastò solo quella frase per far esplodere definitivamente quella miccia accesa che era Braeden.  
   
«E ti sei quasi fatto ammazzare, cazzo! Complimenti Derek! Perché credi che continuiamo a inventarci piani e li studiamo minuziosamente eh? Per evitare quello che ti è accaduto. E maledizione a me che ti ho lasciato andare fuori. Questa è l'ultima volta che esci senza pistole!».  
   
«Il punto è - intervenne Scott, che aveva avvertito il fastidio di Stiles alla parola pistole e, per quello tentò di calmare le acque - cosa ci facevi fuori alle nove di sera, Derek? In questo periodo non c'è nulla di interessante in giro...a meno che non volessi incontrare qualcuno».  
   
«Si, infatti, che facevi? Non credo proprio fosse solo una passeggiata…»  sbottò Braeden, intrattenibile.  
   
«Io…».  
   
«Ok, va bene, io e Derek ci siamo incontrati per caso. Io…tornavo dalla passeggiata con Malia e lui era nel parco. Abbiamo chiacchierato e…».  
   
« E?» Lydia saltò su, agitata, impossibile da controllare.  
   
«Aspetta un attimo... mi avevi detto di aver passato la serata con tuo padre... Eri con Derek? - esclamò Malia d'un tratto, voltandosi verso Stiles in tono accusatorio e separandosi da lui - e comunque non hai risposto a nessuno dei miei messaggi! » continuò lei, ripensandoci.  
   
« Nemmeno tu hai risposto ai messaggi. Sai che mi sono maledettamente preoccupata per te? E poi cosa credevi, che in sua compagnia saresti stato al sicuro?» intimò Braeden, fissando Stiles come se fosse un oggetto da mobilia. Ad essere sincera, non aveva mai sopportato quel ragazzo.  
   
Lydia sgranò gli occhi, scomparendo nell'nulla insieme al resto del gruppo.   
Sembrava che nel loft fossero presenti solo Braeden, Stiles, Derek e Malia.  
   
L'Hale in particolare venne investito da un'ondata di rabbia, tanto che d'istinto avrebbe voluto rispondere "sì".  
Invece il ragazzo diede una spiegazione anche più incisiva.   
   
«Ok, mettiamo le cose in chiaro: se non fosse stato per Stiles sarei stato probabilmente sbranato! Ha lanciato il sorbo contro la Desert Wolf prima che sferrasse il colpo di grazia... mi ha salvato la vita. E ha corso per un chilometro e mezzo portandomi sulle spalle seppur fossi trasformato in lupo!» rivelò Derek al gruppo, evitando però di guardare lo Stilinski e fissando invece Braeden con durezza.

«Se avessi avuto una pistola o un'arma qualsiasi, avresti catturato e ucciso l'animale e invece no, lasci che Stiles ti salvi la pellaccia, come se fosse la prima volta! Di’ la verità, ammetti che ti piace...» urlò Braeden ormai infuriata.  
   
«Scusa Braeden ma se permetti, mi piacerebbe vedere il volto di mia madre almeno una volta, prima che le ficchiate un paio di pallottole nel cranio. Preferirei l'idea "catturiamola e basta", rispetto al "catturiamola e uccidiamola" » spiegò Malia con fervore.   
Mason si guardò attorno intimidito, prima di chiedere ciò che effettivamente tutti morivano dalla voglia di domandare.  
   
«Scusate se mi intrometto...ma si può sapere perché la cerchi con tanta insistenza? Perché le dai la caccia? ».  
   
Braeden si morse il labbro, colta di sorpresa. 

«Ok, credo...credo che voi dobbiate avere una spiegazione...» iniziò lei, sospirando e scrutando i loro volti curiosi, sputando finalmente la verità.  
   
«Voglio vendicare la morte di due persone a me care uccise dalla Desert ».  
   
«Prevedibile. Chi - » iniziò Stiles, ma la ragazza gli intimò di tacere solo con lo sguardo .  
   
«Sei anni fa ero fidanzata con un ragazzo. Eravamo innamoratissimi, tanto che pensavamo già al matrimonio, nonostante i nostri diciotto anni. Poi lui ha ricevuto una chiamata in Afghanistan e io ho deciso di diventare US Marshall per stargli accanto.   
Eravamo appena tornati da un congedo, qualche anno dopo, quando è apparsa una donna incappucciata, che lo ha ucciso senza pietà. Eravamo insieme alla mia migliore amica e anche per lei non c'è stato nulla da fare.  
Sono corsa da Deaton, perché era mio amico, dopo che la donna si era trasformata in un lupo, e abbiamo deciso di mascherare la morte del mio ragazzo».  
   
«Beh, e come si chiamava?» chiese Stiles incapace di tacere.  
   
Braeden soppesò le parole. Sapeva che la loro reazione al nome sarebbe stata esagerata e non aveva voglia di sopportare ragazzini esaltati.  
   
«Ci siamo diplomati entrambi nel 2006, suo padre era l'allenatore della squadra di nuoto - Scott e Stiles si scambiarono uno sguardo sconvolto, lo Stilinski che lanciò un gridolino - e voi eravate amici di suo fratello, quello che con piacere ho salvato dai gemelli tempo fa.  Il suo nome era Camden. Camden Lahey».  
   
«Stai scherzando? Il fratello di Isaac? Noi pensavamo fosse morto in guerra!» urlò Stiles.  
   
«Beh, genio, non pensi che scrivere “ucciso da una creatura soprannaturale” sarebbe stato un grosso problema da spiegare? Era stato ferito in guerra. Io ero con lui quando è successo, ovvero poco prima che tornassimo a Beacon. Per questo dobbiamo ucciderla. E per questo ci vogliono delle armi, non dello stupido sorbo!».  
   
«Primo, il sorbo non è stupido; secondo, pensi che a Derek piaccia essere continuamente salvato da qualcuno? E poi non riesci a capire che lui ha paura delle armi? Le ha usate perché non aveva scelta, nel periodo in cui era solo un umano… smettila di pensare sempre a quello che faresti tu! Non solo perché è il tuo ragazzo, allora la pensa sempre come te!» Stiles si alzò dal divano, arrabbiato, con Malia scioccata e una Lydia piuttosto interessata.  
   
Tra il gruppo calò il gelo e Derek non potè fare a meno di fissare di nuovo Stiles, con un misto di gratitudine e qualcosa di più profondo.  
   
«Io penso al suo bene! L’ho protetto quando non aveva i poteri, Ero io quella che gli è rimasta accanto quando voi altri pensavate al benefattore e lui aveva una sentenza di morte sul capo…».

«Beh, sai anche miei amici e la mia ragazza avevano una taglia sulla testa! E poi non abbiamo voluto coinvolgerlo più di tanto. Come credi che mi sia sentito io, nel leggere il suo nome come terza chiave del codice? Come credi che mi sia sentito nel sapere che dopo Allison, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, dovessimo perdere anche lui? E poi non devi permetterti di parlare tu, che l’unico compito che avevi in realtà era quello di trovare Kate e invece quello che hai fatto è stato intascare i soldi e lasciare che quella rapisse Scott e Kira! E comunque lei è ancora in libertà, se non ve ne foste accorti».  
   
Il freddo della stanza divenne fuoco e Malia e Derek si trovarono nel mezzo di due bracieri scoppiettanti.  
   
Malia era scioccata, perché mai aveva visto Stiles così furioso e Derek non poté non annuire silenziosamente alle parole di Stiles, quel fuoco che avvertiva dentro che non sembrava andarsene via e appariva ogni volta che Stiles era presente. Le pupille, mentre fissava Stiles quasi con adorazione, gli si erano allargate a dismisura.  
   
Solo Lydia richiamò Stiles con risoluzione, sapendo che se qualcuno avesse parlato solo una volta in più sarebbe stato un disastro.  
   
«Stiles taci, non c’è bisogno di rivangare il passato. Pensiamo a come risolvere questo problema…».  
   
Ma il ragazzo ignorò completamente l’amica, mentre Braeden ribatteva.

«Kate non ha fatto altro che nascondersi. E poi adesso non c’è più bisogno di me, dato che è andato Chris a cercarla, insieme ai Calaveras ».  
   
«Oh, certo! Sono andati a cercarla loro perché non l’hai trovata tu. Maledizione Derek, potevi darli a me i soldi che hai usato per pagare lei, così sistemavo i problemi con le bollette di Eichen House che stavano per mandare me e mio padre in rovina».  
   
« Stiles…» lo avvertì di nuovo Lydia, stavolta preoccupata che la situazione degenerasse sul serio, senza che comunque il ragazzo apparentemente la sentisse.  
   
Derek guardò Stiles con stupore. « Cosa vuol dire che non riuscivate a pagare le bollette? Io non lo sapevo… ».  
   
«Io e Lydia abbiamo rischiato di lasciarci le penne con Brunski, prima che quelli ci rimborsassero e dimenticassero i pagamenti...non che a te poi importasse tanto».  
   
« Stiles…» gli intimò Lydia per la terza volta: sapeva che quando l’amico si scaldava se la prendeva con chiunque, soprattutto con le persone alle quali teneva di più.  
   
Derek ignorò la cattiveria, troppo preso dal rimorso. Ancora una volta i ragazzi scomparivano, quando i suoi occhi si posavano su quelli di Stiles: « Te li avrei prestati! Nessuno mi aveva detto nulla, davvero…» blaterò.  
   
«Ragazzi, davvero, sarebbe meglio parlare della Desert wolf ...» “” provò Kira, mentre Braeden e Malia fissavano scioccati i loro fidanzati.

«Sai, Derek, credo di aver capito: io ti faccio comodo solo quadro ti salvo le chiappe, per il resto non sono importante… per essere ammesso nei meeting del pack ho avuto bisogno che ci fosse anche tua cugina e il tuo Alpha. Loro sì che almeno mi danno un po’ di fiducia…».  
   
«E con questo la discussione termina qui, che ne dite di concentrarci sulla mappa?» quasi urlò Lydia, sovrastando la voce forte di Stiles.  
   
Ma Derek non aveva ancora finito: fregandosene di quello che quelle parole avrebbero significato, il ragazzo disse, quasi a mezza voce: «Questo non è vero. Sei importante Stiles, hai aiutato tutti qui ad essere più fiduciosi in se stessi, hai rallegrato l'ambiente e hai deciso di organizzare i meeting qui al loft, regalandomi un'unità famigliare che avevo ormai perso...».  
   
Lo sguardo di Derek era così intenso e caldo che mandava bagliori nell'intera stanza. Stiles non poté fare altro che sciogliersi, lo stomaco che faceva le fusa e la collana calda contro il cuore che batteva più velocemente del normale.  
   
Il ragazzo sbatté le palpebre, prima di capire come ci fossero decine di occhi puntati su di lui.  
   
Ecco, aveva esagerato, come al solito: la mente gli si era annebbiata e sinceramente non aveva fatto caso alle parole che diceva.  
   
Erano però tutti a disagio, quindi aveva effettivamente blaterato qualcosa di imbarazzante.  
   
Il fuoco era esploso dentro di lui e lo sguardo di Derek sul suo bruciava. Doveva scappare da lì il prima possibile.  
   
Gli occhi di Stiles caddero sulle labbra morbide di Derek e il ragazzo si convinse di doversi dileguare da lì in fretta.  
   
Stiles si alzò, ignorando le lamentele del gruppo, biascicando qualcosa come «Ho i compiti per domani, Scott poi ti chiamerò per i dettagli sul meeting divertitevi…» e allontanandosi velocemente dal loft, senza che nessuno avesse il tempo di pensare e Malia quello di corrergli dietro.  
   
La ragazza non era stupida. Aveva capito quale fosse il problema, e per quello rimase zitta per tutto il tempo.  
   
Il resto del meeting passò senza troppe parole, con Mason, Parrish e Liam propositivi, e Malia ancora incredula per il comportamento di Stiles.  
   
Fu solo alla fine, quando tutti si erano allontanati, che gli occhi di Lydia, coloro che tutto avevano capito, si immersero in quelli striati di verde -oro di Derek, come se volesse confidargli quel segreto che entrambi avevano solo intuito, in silenzio.  
   
Un lampo infiammò quelli dell’Alpha, le pupille che si dilatarono di qualche millimetro e la testa che si scosse leggermente.  
   
La scenata di Stiles poteva avere solo un significato.  
   
« No… no…» prese a borbottare, con il cuore che batteva all’impazzata nel momento in cui Lydia mosse impercettibilmente la testa su e giù.  
   
No.  
   
Era accaduto davvero, per quanto entrambi avessero cercato disperatamente di evitarlo, di nascondersi dietro all’affetto che provavano per le loro ragazze.  
   
Quello fu il discorso silenzioso più rivelatore della vita di Derek.  
   
-  
   
Faceva male.  
   
Era un dolore sordo, nella parte sinistra del petto, che Derek non sapeva bene come riuscire a scacciare. Il bello era che in effetti non poteva essere vero, perché i lupi mannari non provano nessun tipo di dolore.  
   
La luna rotonda pareva una perla, immersa nel buio della notte, eppure non era lei a procurare il tormento a Derek.  
   
Braeden accanto a lui respirava piano, le sue braccia sul petto nudo di Derek e il volto rannicchiato nell’incavo del collo.  
   
Parevano uniti, ma in realtà non potevano essere più distanti.  
   
Ripensava alle parole di Stiles di quel pomeriggio, di come l’intero branco fosse praticamente scomparso dalla stanza, solo perché lui era presente.  
   
Ripensò alle piccole sensazioni piacevoli che il discorso del giovane gli avevano procurato e ripensò alla sua “storia” con Stiles , se proprio di storia si trattava.  
   
Lui era diverso dalle persone che aveva conosciuto: forse solo Paige lo ricordava, in un certo senso.  
   
Il pensiero di associare la sua prima ragazza a Stiles fu come ricevere un pugno in pieno stomaco: tutti i momenti passati col ragazzo gli si riversarono addosso, come se si trovasse sotto le cascate del Niagara. Stiles che lo rianimava, Stiles che lo difendeva dal Kanima, Stiles che scappava in Messico per salvarlo da Kate.  
   
Stiles che lo aveva designato come Re della scacchiera, qualunque cosa volesse dire. Lo stesso Stiles scomparso per due giorni che Derek aveva passato senza dormire per tentare di trovarlo.  
   
Stiles che lo aveva trascinato dalla foresta alla clinica in piena notte, a piedi, rischiando di essere sbranato da qualsiasi animale e di svenire sotto il peso del lupo.  
   
Stiles il coraggioso, Stiles il sarcastico, Stiles che si sarebbe dovuto trovare accanto a lui nel letto, in quella notte di luna quasi piena.  
   
Derek boccheggiò, perché tutto quello era troppo per lui da gestire.  
   
Nemmeno con Braeden era stato tutto così complicato.  
   
In effetti con nessuna delle sue ragazze aveva subito tutto quel tormento psicologico.  
   
Derek spostò gli occhi sul soffitto, nascondendo a sé stesso la tremenda verità che quella notte aveva portato con sé.  
   
Lui era innamorato di Stiles.  
   
Ecco che cos’era quel maledetto calore all’altezza del petto che non lo faceva respirare.  
   
«Stiles non mi ha mai messo in discussione, Stiles ha sempre capito i miei problemi più degli altri...» si ripeté Derek, che avrebbe voluto solo dormire, quella notte.  
   
Non poteva, però amare Stiles. Non poteva perché, tra gli altri mille motivi, avrebbe spezzato il cuore di Braeden e questo la ragazza non poteva meritarlo.  
   
Non poteva, perché Stiles amava sua cugina, in fondo.  
   
Molto in fondo.  
   
«Ignorerò la cosa. La riporrò nei meandri del mio inconscio. Non dovrà saperlo nessuno e morirà lì» si promise Derek, abbracciando Braeden più forte, sapendo che sarebbe stato molto difficile ignorare la sensazione pressante che gli martoriava lo stomaco.  
   
Faceva davvero così male, amare qualcuno?


	4. I think you two make a pretty good pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, lo so che non è domenica... ma ho pensato di postare lo stesso il capitolo.   
> Succederà qualcosa di interessante, e forse tra gli sterek potrà finalmente splendere il sole...  
> Un bacio... Stay Tuuuned <3

\- La sera, dopo il meeting -

«Comunque io e Derek ci siamo chiariti. Lui dice, anche se non mi sembrava poi così convinto, che Stiles è un tipo che tende a impicciarsi dei problemi degli altri e maledizione se ha ragione. Ecco perché ha fatto quella scenata. Sappi che a quanto mi ha detto Scott, domani Stiles passerà per portarti a scuola, quindi... OH MIO DIO Malia!».

La voce di Braeden si era fatta più chiara ad ogni passo: la ragazza aveva ormai oltrepassato l’ultimo scalino quando, aprendo la porta della stanza della giovane Hale, trovò il dramma.  
Sembrava che tra quelle quattro mura fosse passato un tornado: il cuscino pareva essere finito sotto un tir, sporco di polvere e distrutto; le lenzuola erano strappate e buttate malamente in giro; le ante degli armadi squarciate da artigli e c'erano piume dappertutto sul pavimento.

«Malia che è successo?». 

Braeden corse verso di lei, spaventata da quello che le stava attorno.  
Malia stava rannicchiata nell’angolo, vicino all’unica anta dell’armadio che non aveva subito la sua ira.

«Ero nervosa, ma è passato». Borbottò lei, gli occhi bassi che fissavano le ginocchia.

«Nervosa? -pigolò Braeden, guardandosi attorno – questo mi sembra un po’ più che nervosa. Hai distrutto la tua stanza! Ora scendo e chiamo Derek, non mi interessa se è sotto la doccia, devo raccontargli tutto! ».

«No!» Urlò Malia in preda al panico, trattenendo da un polso l’altra, gli occhi che le si erano colorati di un blu metallico, «Braeden ti prego, lascia perdere. E’ una crisi passeggera, non ho bisogno di te e men che meno di Derek. Lasciami sola, per favore».

Braeden annuì, capendo immediatamente il fastidio dell’altra: «Vorresti non sentirtelo dire e vorrei non dirtelo, ma anch’io ho notato come si guardano, quei due. Non sono un mannaro, ma posso ancora sentire il battito del cuore accelerato di Stiles, quando Derek lo fissa» confidò a bassa voce.

«Per favore non voglio parlarne. E… puoi farmi un favore?» tagliò corto l’altra, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

«Dimmi».

«Puoi chiamare Lydia e dirle di venirmi a prendere domani? E non dire nulla a Stiles. E se lui dovesse passare con quel catorcio scassato, non farlo entrare in questa casa per nessun motivo. Va bene?».

Non si potevano negare le richieste di un cuore spezzato. Anche una ragazza cinica e fredda come Braeden doveva sottomettersi alla forza dell’amore distruttrice.

«Va bene. Però sistema la camera, perché se dovesse entrare Derek saresti nei guai».

Malia tese le labbra, sforzandosi di sorridere. «Grazie».

-

Il cellulare della giovane coyote rimandava la schermata azzurra di uno dei più famosi social su internet.  
Nel suo status aveva scritto “Impegnata” e il suo profilo era tappezzato di foto con un moretto pelle e ossa con qualche muscolo e tanti nei.  
L’apparecchio tremava, tra le mani di Malia.

Con riluttanza, la giovane cambiò status, quel “single” che solo a leggerlo bruciava sulla sua pelle come se fosse stata sui carboni ardenti.  
Era da un po’ che ci pensava: il fatto di non indossare il bracciale e l’odore che fiutava attorno a Stiles ogni volta che entravano nel loft ne era la conferma. Lasciarlo era la soluzione migliore per entrambi, anche se faceva male.

Non aveva ancora voglia, però di cancellare le foto: era come se dovesse spezzare completamente il suo legame con Stiles e in una sola notte le era impossibile.

I coyote erano famosi ingannatori, ma nello stesso tempo anche molto fedeli e lei… lei era fedele a Stiles, il primo umano che le avesse regalato la gioia dell’amore adolescenziale.

«Vorrei tanto tornare coyote. Era l’unica vera richiesta che avevo fatto a Stiles…» disse la ragazza ad alta voce, ricordando uno dei primi incontri con lo Stilinski, quando ancora nutriva poco interesse verso di lui, anzi, lo irritava.

Con rabbia più umana che mannara, Malia scrisse “Che merda” sul riquadro bianco degli stati.  
La sua vita amorosa, in quel momento, era una massa di letame senza né capo né coda.  
Malia fissò l’orologio: le due di notte. Questo voleva dire che l’indomani avrebbe fatto una fatica immane a svegliarsi per andare a scuola.  
Non c’era limite al peggio.

Malia era pronta a spegnere il cellulare, quando una richiesta di amicizia la distrasse.  
Era un ragazzo biondo, con profondi occhi del colore dell’oceano e uno sguardo strafottente di chi non aveva paura di nulla.  
Nella sua biografia, c’era scritto “Il vero, unico e inimitabile Lupo Mannaro Americano a Londra”.

“Jackson Whittemore? Non era un ex di Lydia?” si domandò Malia, accettando l’amicizia del ragazzo senza pensarci troppo.

I’icona del messaggio divenne rossa all’istante.

“Anche la merda, se si è con la compagnia giusta, può essere più sopportabile”.

Malia scosse la testa. “Tutti gli idioti li attiro io…” pensò, anche se ricordava di aver giù sentito quel Jackson e non solo come ex di Lydia.

“E tu saresti?”

“Beh, se sai leggere il mio nome è accanto alla foto, no? Tecnicamente sono il primo beta di Derek, si fotta quel santerello di Lahey”.

“Conosci Isaac?” domandò Malia, sgranando gli occhi. Ogni secondo che passava quel Whittemore le sembrava sempre più irritante e simpatico allo stesso tempo. Lydia le aveva detto che si potevano provare sentimenti contrastanti nello stesso momento per una persona, quindi lei non si era più lamentata quando ciò era capitato.

“Conosco quasi tutti. Davvero nessuno ti ha parlato di me? Danny mi ha parlato spesso di come vanno le cose a Beacon…almeno, lo faceva, prima di trasferirsi con Ethan a San Francisco. Castro Street è il loro paradiso…comunque… conosco anche te. Sei la “psycoyote” di Beacon Hills, o meglio definibile come la figlia di Peter Hale. Grazie a dio sei carina…”

Nonostante i mesi di legame con Stiles, c’era qualcosa che Malia non riusciva ad afferrare, senza l’aiuto di qualcuno e quella cosa era il sarcasmo.

Quello che Malia aveva però intuito, era il fatto di essere stata chiamata palesemente “coyote psicopatico” da qualcuno che le stava comunque antipatico, nonostante il fatto che fosse davvero un bel ragazzo.

Vaffanculo.

Grazie, vacci anche tu. Ora capisco perché la mia idea di coyote psicopatico fosse giusta…

Malia avrebbe chiuso i contatti all’istante con Jackson, se non avesse riletto con più accuratezza il loro dialogo.

Aspetta. Tu hai detto di essere il primo beta di Derek?

Io sono il primo in tante cose. Il primo fidanzato serio di Lydia Martin, il primo Kanima a terrorizzare Beacon Hills, il primo Beta di Derek Hale e l’unico incubo per quello sfigato cronico di Stilinski.

Malia non avrebbe voluto sorridere all’ultima frase, davvero. Solo che l’aveva fatto.

E tu sei il mio nuovo migliore amico.

Woah, ci metti poco a fare amicizia… piacere Jackson Whittemore.

Malia Hale, prima Tate, il piacere è mio.

Beh, sei passata da un insulto a una dichiarazione di amicizia in 2 minuti. La cosa è preoccupante ma interessante…

Malia sorrise compiaciuta, stavolta con più vigore e intensità, continuando a mandare messaggi a Jackson, incurante dell’ora tarda.

Forse aveva trovato davvero un nuovo amico.

-

La Jeep di Stiles parcheggiò nello spiazzo del palazzo esattamente nel momento in cui la macchina di Lydia abbandonava il parcheggio.

Stiles sapeva che all’interno dell’auto della rossa fosse presente Malia ed era per tutt’altro motivo che decise di salire fino al loft di Derek.  
Se alla porta avesse risposto Braeden, avrebbe sopportato il probabile rimprovero della ragazza su come non ci si comporta con le proprie fidanzate e chissà quante altre storie.

Altrimenti avrebbe attuato il suo vero piano, quello che macchinava con tanta cura dalle sette di mattina. Era stata quasi una benedizione che Lydia avesse accompagnato Malia, se era per quello.  
Con la ragazza avrebbe parlato successivamente, era una promessa. Non poteva mantenere le situazioni incasinate per troppo tempo.

La porta del loft si aprì e Stiles dimenticò tutti i suoi tormenti, quando si immerse negli occhi di Derek, come faceva ormai tutte le volte che si incontravano, sempre più spesso, in effetti.

«Braeden è andata a correre, ha detto che voleva schiarirsi le idee» sputò fuori Derek, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Stiles.

Il cervello di Stiles venne invaso da due pensieri dominanti: il primo era che Derek spettinato, con una maglia con lo scollo a v bianca e la barba folta gli mozzava il respiro. Il secondo era che Derek gli aveva rivelato implicitamente che in casa non c’era nessuno, oltre a loro.

Fu il secondo pensiero a sconvolgere Stiles, che non si mosse dall’uscio.

«Tu che rimani senza parole è un evento da segnare sul calendario…» sorrise Derek, tentando di smorzare la tensione col sarcasmo tanto caro a Stiles, ma con quel sorriso non si poteva smorzare un bel niente.

«Malia è andata via con Lydia, vero?» borbottò Stiles, sparando la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente. Il realtà era la seconda, dato che la prima era solo avventarsi su Derek e baciarlo senza dargli la possibilità di respirare.

«Sì. E’ partita pochi minuti fa, con Lydia» disse stupidamente Derek e Stiles ribattè altrettanto stupidamente: «Giusto, la macchina di Lydia stava uscendo dal parcheggio, era con Lydia…sì. Cioè, oh, maledizione…».

Stiles prese un grosso respiro, prima di proferire un paio di frasi che alla lunga sarebbero valse come una condanna.

«Abbiamo gli allenamenti di Lacrosse questa mattina e stavo pensando, se non avevi nulla da fare, insomma, ci siamo io Liam, Scott e Kira, quindi se non hai nulla da fare… oddio l’ho già det-»

«Sì, va bene» rispose Derek all’istante, maledicendosi mentalmente,senza essere capace di levare il sorriso idiota dal volto; in fondo però Stiles stava sorridendo allo stesso modo, quindi andava bene, no?

«Se vuoi ti aspetto qui fuori, tu ti sistemi tranquillamente, basta che ti muovi, dato che le lezioni iniziano tra tre quarti d’ora…».

Derek lo guardò stralunato. Non potevano partire subito? Che stava aspettando?

«Derek, sei in pigiama…» constatò Stiles, sorridendo nervosamente.

«Oh…giusto, dammi dieci minuti e sono pronto…tu… aspettami pure sul divano, mettiti comodo, fa come se fossi a casa tua» Derek tese una mano, rosso in volto, sulle spalle di Stiles per accompagnarlo dentro casa e Stiles dovette mordersi un labbro per non gemere.

Era solo un semplice tocco sulle spalle completamente innocuo.

Stiles gemette lo stesso e Derek si voltò verso di lui sconvolto.

«Era un singhiozzo, soffro di singhiozzi improvvisi…» biascicò Stiles, allontanandosi dal tocco dell’altro.

«Come tutti, non è vero?» ridacchiò Derek, che non vedeva l’ora di allontanarsi dal ragazzo, dato che il suo autocontrollo era arrivato a livelli minimi.

Stiles si sedette composto sul divano, maledicendosi per il suo solito vomito di parole, aspettando Derek che nel frattempo non smetteva di odorare qualcosa di simile al desiderio, proveniente dalla sala.

«Quel ragazzo sarà la mia rovina» scosse la testa mentre si preparava. La sua risoluzione presa nella notte era durata a malapena otto ore, ovvero il lasso di tempo nel quale aveva dormito.  
Non lo ricordava, ma era molto possibile che avesse sognato Stiles.  
Tentazioni 1 – Risoluzione 0.

Derek si trascinò fino al parcheggio, vestito di tutto punto, con due obiettivi che sicuramente non avrebbe rispettato, ovvero quello di non guardare Stiles negli occhi e di tapparsi il naso per non fiutare l’evidente interesse che Stiles provava per lui.

Il viaggio fu abbastanza tranquillo, dato che Stiles non aprì bocca, Derek si impose di guardare il paesaggio che gli offriva la città, senza voltarsi per parlare con l’altro.  
Stiles emanava così tanto calore, che Derek dovette aprire il finestrino.  
In qualsiasi film, fosse casto o porno, quell’incontro in macchina sarebbe finito col tango orizzontale sui sedili posteriori, cosa che Derek era ben intenzionato ad evitare.

La parola del giorno? Autocontrollo, o in quel caso, Jeep controllo.

Tutto terminò, quando Stiles decise di accendere la radio: la prima canzone richiamava l’atmosfera estiva, con Derek che si trovò a ricordare i momenti passati con la sua famiglia, le gite nelle quali la stessa melodia faceva da padrona, tanto che il ragazzo prese a fischiettare la canzone, avvertendo il sorriso di Stiles di fianco a lui.

La canzone successiva era d’amore, con un’atmosfera intima e l’odore di desiderio di Stiles aumentò a dismisura.

Il ragazzo cambiò stazione: «Non mi piacciono le canzoni da film erotico» borbottò, rosso in volto.  
Derek non rispose.

La terza canzone era pop- rock, sempre d’amore. Stiles la liquidò con un «Non mi piacciono le canzoni rock melense »; la quarta era dance e chiaramente romantica.  
«Odio la dance». Disse colui che non aveva voluto altro tipo di musica alla sua festa di compleanno.

Derek si chiese per quanto quella pantomima sarebbe andata avanti, da parte di entrambi.

L’ultima canzone era lenta e intensa. «Odio le canzoni lente…».

Derek non ne potè più, girandosi verso il ragazzo, con i volti a pochi centimetri di distanza, la mano avvolta sul polso di Stiles per fermarlo dal cambiare stazione e i respiri dei due che erano palesemente accelerati.

«Si può sapere che diamine di musica ascolti? Che cosa ti piace?» sussurrò Derek ed, ehi, quello era nato come un palese rimprovero, non come qualcosa da biascicare prima di un probabile bacio, dato che le iridi verdi di Derek erano incollate alle labbra morbide dello Stilinski.

Le pupille di Stiles volavano dagli occhi di Derek alle sue labbra e la vicinanza tra i due stava diventando difficile da misurare.  
Il testo della canzone non aiutava a smorzare la tensione.

“I’ve found you in pieces, you’ve been torn apart,  
a million one reason to end before you start.  
Deep down I knew,  
No matter what in the end,  
It’d be me and you.”

Derek si sporse leggermente, chiudendo gli occhi, incurante del gesto, dato che Stiles si stava muovendo a specchio.  
Voleva baciarlo, voleva toccarlo, voleva che Stiles fosse suo.  
Il tocco delle labbra venne evitato per un nonnulla, grazie alla campanella che suonò nel momento propizio: era stato appena evitato un dramma.

Stiles si spinse indietro, come se avesse preso la scossa, uscendo dalla macchina di corsa.

«Ci vediamo sugli spalti, cioè, io vado a cambiarmi sugli spalti e tu mi aspetti negli spogliatoi, no, scusa è il contrario, è suonata la campanella e io devo entrare, ok, ci vediamo dopo allora, ciao».  
Stiles schizzò via di corsa, lasciando un altrettanto basito Derek fuori dalla Jeep.

La gravità della situazione era data dal fatto che Derek decise di incamminarsi verso lo stadio, sperando che Lydia fosse già lì. Aveva bisogno dei suoi consigli, non poteva non ammetterlo almeno a se stesso.   
Il cellulare trillò, avvisandolo di un messaggio che il ragazzo, immerso nel vociare degli studenti, non lesse.

Derek, non ti sei cacciato nei guai, vero? Dovremmo parlare, richiamami.  
Braeden.

-

Lydia era seduta sugli spalti, intenta ad osservare con piacere il campo, quando Derek la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei.  
Ci volle un po’ prima che lei lo riconoscesse, presa a rispondere ai messaggi che scambiava con Parrish.

«Se te lo stai chiedendo, Derek, Jordan è in centrale. Non messaggiamo quando è di ronda».

«Non me lo stavo chiedendo…» borbottò Derek, scandagliando il campo con lo sguardo alla ricerca di Stiles.

Aveva visto Liam e Kira che si allenavano, Scott che parlottava con qualcuno che poteva essere Greenberg, ma di Stiles nemmeno l’ombra.

Derek si voltò, trovandosi lo sguardo di Lydia insistente su di sé, quasi volgare.  
«E comunque, lo sai che questi sono semplici allenamenti, vero?».

«Sì» annuì Derek, pronto al terzo grado.

«E scommetto che Braeden non sa che sei qui, vero?».

«No».

Lydia ridacchiò, mostrando un ghigno ora inquietante.

«Beh, allora non c’era bisogno di venire. Complichi solo la situazione, già disastrata di per sé» continuò la Martin, convinta.

«Non complico proprio nulla…» mentì Derek. 

«Ah no? Ok, dovrei ricordarti un paio di cose: oggi Malia è venuta a scuola con me e per quei pochi minuti che siamo rimasti in classe insieme, lei e Stiles non si sono rivolti la parola. Concordo con Scott, soprattutto sul fatto che non voglio che ci siano tensioni nel gruppo e pretendo che voi due vi chiariate… ». 

Derek parve non capire: «Voi due chi? ».

«Tu e Stiles, no? Mi pare ovv- aspetta un attimo…- la Martin strabuzzò gli occhi, intuendo come sempre cosa stesse accadendo – questo è l’odore di pino inconfondibile della Jeep. Voi due siete venuti insieme?No… lui è venuto a prenderti? Che diamine mi sono persa Derek? E perché Stiles ti fissa dal campo?… »

Sembrava di seguire uno di quei rotocalchi sul gossip, quelli che per intenderci, Lydia adorava.

Derek si voltò, guardando Stiles di rimando. L’attrezzatura di lacrosse gli stava davvero bene.

Il ragazzo alzò timidamente la mano, nello stesso momento in cui Stiles alzava la sua.

«Oh mio dio, siete patetici. Quello che non riesco a capire è cosa sia accaduto stamattina da farvi cambiare così atteggiamento. Non vi siete baciati, vero?».

«Quasi?» rivelò Derek, senza staccare gli occhi dal campo.

«Oh mio dio… ehi Malia! Mason, venite qui,c’è posto!».  
Lydia si spostò, cacciando Derek da un lato con forza, facendo spazio per i due ragazzi.  
Sembrava che la ragazza avesse fatto tutto apposta, avvicinando i due Hale che, comunque, diedero segno di non essersi nemmeno visti.

«Malia hai pianto?» chiese Lydia ad un tratto, sconvolta.  
La giovane Hale aveva chiaramente gli occhi rossi e gonfi e odorava di rimorso e delusione.  
La ragazza annuì piano, controllando il cellulare.

«E’ successo qualcosa con Stiles?» domandò di nuovo la rossa, con Derek tutto orecchie.

«Sono arrabbiata con lui…ma… nello stesso tempo credo sia la soluzione migliore…al-almeno è stato sincero…».

Lydia avvolse un braccio attorno a Malia, tirandosela contro. «So che vuol dire, mi è capitato spesso…lasciare un ragazzo è doloroso, ma tu sei forte e ne troverai altri mille migliori di lui. E’ non è retorica, ma la verità…guarda me e Jordan, ad esempio…».

Derek sbuffò. Voleva provare a capire il dolore della cugina, ma gli era impossibile e poi non poteva concordare con Lydia: di Stiles ce n’era solo uno e nessuno migliore di lui.  
Malia sorrise, il cellulare che vibrava in tasca. La ragazza aprì il messaggio, scoppiando a ridere tra le lacrime che ancora le scorrevano rare sul volto.

«Sai Lydia, credo di averlo già trovato…»

«Veramente? - esclamò la Martin con entusiasmo – e come si chiama? »

«Jackson Whittemore. E vi saluta da Londra».

-

*Prima dell’allenamento*

C’era solo Stiles presente negli spogliatoi, quando entrò Malia. La ragazza decise che forse era meglio chiuderla lì, senza prendersi in giro ulteriormente.

«Sei innamorato di Derek, non è vero? E io stupida che pensavo che tra noi potesse esserci qualcosa…» si introdusse, la voce rotta da singhiozzi ma lo sguardo fermo.

Stiles afferrò la mazza con più foga del normale. Era stupido mentire di nuovo ad un mannaro e lui avrebbe smesso, una volta per tutte. Malia non lo meritava, in fondo.

«Non è colpa tua. Io… conosco Derek da molto tempo e l’ho sempre trovato interessante a suo modo. E da quando ci salviamo la vita a vicenda, da quando Scott è stato morso…che ho capito di provare qualcosa per lui. Ho tentato di mascherarlo dietro alla mia cotta per Lydia, ho creduto di non provare più nulla da quando ti ho conosciuto ma…la verità è che io ti voglio bene Malia, ma solo come una sorella, o un’amica. Non voglio cancellare la mia esperienza con te, perché sei stata la prima ragazza a notarmi davvero…ma… - sospirò – non sei tu la Hale giusta per me. Scusami. So che vuol dire essere rifiutato, mi è capitato con Lydia e fa schifo…».

«Ho voglia di prenderti a pugni, ma nello stesso tempo vorrei abbracciarti…» sussurrò la Hale, senza smettere di piangere, allontanandosi dal ragazzo.  
Rapida e indolore: ecco come doveva essere la loro rottura. Sul rapida la missione era compiuta, il problema era l’indolore.

«Spero solo che tu non mi tenga il muso per troppo tempo… o che tu riesca a perdonarmi, in qualche modo…» disse Stiles, guardandola con rimorso e tenerezza.

«Non adesso… dammi almeno del tempo, per favore».

«Tutto quello che vuoi…».

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo, sentendo l’ennesimo singhiozzo della ragazza che si allontanava.  
Malia gli voleva bene, ma tra loro qualcosa si era spezzato per sempre. E poi Malia non era Derek.

Malia non gli faceva più battere il cuore a velocità supersonica, non desiderava più di rimanere solo con lei nella stanza, in poche parole Stiles non l’amava più.  
O forse non l’aveva mai fatto davvero.

-

«Io e Stiles ci siamo lasciati» Annunciò la sera stessa durante la cena la coyote mannara, con il cellulare tra le mani che controllava ogni minuto.

Derek non osò fiatare. Voleva ballare in mezzo alla stanza, ma nello stesso tempo voleva rispettare il dolore della cugina, per quello decise di stare in silenzio, continuando ad addentare patate fritte.

Era certo che metà del motivo della loro rottura era attribuito a lui.

« Credo tu abbia fatto bene – asserì Braeden convinta – non credo che quel ragazzo ti abbia mai amato, piuttosto considerato una sorta di sorella… ».

«Il fatto è che devo vederlo a scuola tutti i giorni, e mi vengono i nervi… vorrei tirargli una sberla ogni volta che incrocio lo sguardo con il suo… e stasera c’è anche il giro di perlustrazione per la Desert… nello stesso tempo però, non riesco a incolparlo completamente per quello che è successo… ». esclamò la giovane, squadrando Derek con rabbia evidente negli occhi.

«Vuoi picchiarlo? Fallo! Ad essere sincera quel ragazzo non mi è mai veramente piaciuto. Ora comunque può anche fare a meno di venire ai meeting sin da stasera, tanto di cervelli nel gruppo ne abbiamo già… chiama Lydia e dille di avvisare Stiles e riferirgli che può tranquillamente starsene a casa...».

Derek non capì cosa lo spinse ad alzarsi dal tavolo, quasi urlando «Non se ne parla nemmeno».  
Il suo innamoramento per Stiles era arrivato già al livello di difenderlo dalle accuse della sua ragazza?

«Scusa?» chiese Braeden, irritata.

«Lui è un emissario e ci serve in missione. E poi ti sei consolata subito, col peggiore sulla piazza, tra parentesi…Jackson… come hai fatto a scovare Jackson io non lo so…». Decise, alzandosi dal tavolo e scappando in soffitta senza aggiungere altro.

«Non lo capisco più… non risponde nemmeno ai miei messaggi, maledizione…» imprecò Braeden, dirigendosi verso camera sua con rabbia.

Derek si immerse nel luogo dove riposavano tutte le foto dei suoi cari, scappando da Braeden, da Malia e dai problemi.  
La scelta che doveva compiere in fretta era quella tra la Us Marshall e Stiles e qualcosa gli stava suggerendo che la risposta non era poi così difficile da trovare.

-

Nonostante fosse immersa nel silenzio della notte, la foresta sembrava produrre una quantità di rumori così vasta da renderne impossibile una conta certa.  
Tra il frinire delle cicale, lo scorrere dei ruscelli e la strana aura che emettevano le schiere compatte di alberi, dando quasi l’idea di voler imprigionare all’interno i visitatori sprovveduti, quello che più preoccupava Derek e Stiles in quel momento era paradossalmente il semplice suono dei loro passi contro il sottobosco.  
Sembrava che sotto i piedi possedessero una calamita per le foglie secche, dato che non smettevano di calpestarne dall’inizio della missione.  
Eppure i due camminavano così lentamente… pareva fluttuassero, Derek semi trasformato e Stiles con la sua solita boccetta di sorbo tra le mani.

Erano state divisioni dettate assurdamente sia dall’istinto che dalla logica, quelle che si erano svolte al limitare della foresta: era ovvio che Kira finisse con Scott, Lydia con Parrish e Braeden e Malia con Liam, lasciando Derek e Stiles da soli.  
Dopo l’ultimo meeting, nessuno aveva bisogno di chiedersi il perché di quelle scelte palesi.  
Probabilmente era stata un’evoluzione naturale, in fondo prevedibile, di un rapporto tra amici che non era più solo di amicizia, o forse non lo era mai stato; probabilmente l’attacco della Desert aveva mostrato palesemente i sentimenti dell’uno verso l’altro e viceversa, unendo i due ragazzi ancora di più: se c’era comunque qualcosa di certo, era che quei due erano diventati inseparabili.

Solo Braeden ancora sperava in silenzio che quello nel quale era capitata suo malgrado, fosse solo un brutto sogno e che si sarebbe svegliata con Derek innamorato di lei e basta, senza più sorprendere il ragazzo a rubare sguardi a Stiles quando lui non lo guardava.  
In fondo, però, le sue speranze avevano vita molto breve e non potevano reggere: Derek e Stiles si stavano innamorando con una tale forza che lei non poteva contrastare in nessun modo e se ne stava rendendo conto sempre di più.

Girare a zonzo per la foresta durante il plenilunio era stata un’idea della stessa Braeden, convinta che, secondo gli studi, la Desert sarebbe sicuramente comparsa quella notte e comunque «i mannari hanno tutti un’ancora, quindi non impazziranno e sono sicura, saranno innocui».

Come riuscisse Malia a stare relativamente tranquilla, dopo la rottura con Stiles avvenuta poche ore prima era un mistero per tutti, tranne Lydia e Derek che spesso e volentieri l’avevano vista sorridere quando spediva messaggi, probabilmente destinati tutti a Jackson.  
La cosa assurda era che il ragazzo le rispondeva sempre.

Non che a Stiles sembrasse importare troppo, abituatosi in fretta al modo in cui Derek lo fissava, come se volesse riversare tutte le parole che non riusciva a confessare negli sguardi intensi che si lanciavano, ormai sempre più spesso.   
E la cosa l’aveva messo decisamente in imbarazzo.  
Solo che Stiles non era come tutti gli altri ragazzi; lui quando era imbarazzato, parlava a raffica.

Derek tentava di camminare tranquillamente di fianco a Stiles ma spesso e volentieri la mancanza di equilibrio del più giovane li faceva scontrare, tanto da far sbuffare continuamente l’Hale, irritato e divertito allo stesso tempo.  
Si era innamorato di un vero idiota chiacchierone con senso dell’equilibrio pari a zero e nonostante tutto, non riusciva a pentirsene. 

 

«La vuoi smettere di borbottare parole a caso? Dobbiamo stanare la Desert e ci vuole silenzio! Non riesco nemmeno a capire che vuoi dire e poi cammina dritto! Sembri un maledetto ubriaco!» Derek si voltò di scatto, senza rendersi conto che il ragazzo gli fosse appena dietro, trovandosi esattamente faccia a faccia con lui.

Il fiato già corto di entrambi, a causa della lunga camminata, si annullò completamente quando si resero conto di essere così vicini da potersi quasi baciare, tecnicamente per la seconda volta quel giorno.  
Quello sì che era imbarazzante, tanto che il flusso continuo di parole di Stiles si arginò all’istante, le pupille fisse sulle labbra dell’Hale.  
Erano entrambi piuttosto sicuri che il primo movimento di qualcuno dei due sarebbe terminato inevitabilmente con l’incontro delle loro labbra.  
Stiles alzò gli occhi, leggendo il suo stesso desiderio nascosto nelle pupille decisamente più larghe dell’altro.  
Derek era attratto da lui. Lui da Derek. Cosa stavano aspettando a rendere tutto ufficiale?  
Nulla, a giudicare dal movimento di Derek pronto a chinarsi sul volto incredibilmente rosso dello Stilinski, quando…

«Zitto… » sussurrò l’Hale a pochi millimetri dalle labbra di Stiles, dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli ma in realtà solo pochi secondi.

«Derek non credo di riuscire a dire più di - ».

« Stiles, la sento.. è qui!».

Un passo, due respiri sommessi e tre grida: Derek si trasformò in lupo completo all’istante, correndo senza sosta verso la Desert Wolf per attaccarla, mentre Stiles afferrò con una mano la boccetta col sorbo, impugnando cauto una pistola nell’altra.  
Doveva essere preciso e pratico, soprattutto non doveva colpire Derek.  
L’Hale attaccò con molta più violenza l’animale, tanto che il ringhiare e l’affondare dei denti nella carne sovrastò davvero qualsiasi altro rumore.  
Erano pesanti i due animali, si muovevano con ferocia e rabbia, perdendo completamente la grazia caratteristica dei lupi.  
Derek continuò a mordere, si alzò su due zampe per colpire con più efficacia, dimenticandosi della presenza di Stiles accanto a lui.

Le mosse della Desert erano comunque veloci, tanto che Stiles, per provare a sparare, mirando per miracolo alla zampa dell’essere, dimenticò di distribuire il sorbo lasciando sia lui che Derek in balia dell’animale.

Accadde in un battito di ciglia.

Nemmeno riuscì a capacitarsi, Stiles, di quanto si fosse avvicinato alla Desert per prendere la mira, troppo impegnato a controllare i movimenti di Derek, sperando che la Desert non lo ferisse mortalmente.  
A nulla valse l’ululato di Derek: Stiles si voltò e la Desert gli fu addosso, scaraventando via la pistola dalla sua mano.  
Stiles si sentì schiacciare dal peso dell’animale, avvertendo un dolore lancinante al fianco sinistro, come se mille spilli gli squarciassero la carne nello stesso momento.  
Derek parve provare lo stesso dolore, accasciato contro un albero, tentando di riprendere fiato, con una smorfia sofferente sul volto.   
Era troppo tardi per scappare o solo pensare di muoversi: gli artigli della Desert Wolf si conficcarono nella carne di Stilinski, freddi e pungenti, prima che l’essere venisse catapultato via da un lato con veemenza e uno sparo lo costringesse a scappare di corsa, nel centro della foresta.

Derek benedisse il suo istinto ma forse ormai era troppo tardi.

Le forze abbandonarono Stiles all’istante: il ragazzo si ritrovò faccia a terra, con la flebile voce di Derek che urlava preoccupato il suo nome, la pistola tra le mani che tremavano.

«S-Stiles!»…

-

Stiles avvertiva ancora le palpebre pesanti di chi ha dormito solo un paio d’ore: il giovane riaprì gli occhi, seppur a fatica, trovandosi dentro a quella che poteva sembrare una grotta, all’interno della foresta.  
Le pareti rocciose erano fiocamente illuminate da un fuocherello scoppiettante, chiaramente creato alla bell’e meglio, rendendo in qualche modo il covo un po’ più caldo.

Tutto, in quel luogo, odorava vigorosamente di muschio e sottobosco, ma ciò che colpì l’olfatto di Stiles, facendolo starnutire ripetutamente, fu il fumo causato dal fuoco.  
Il ragazzo si alzò piano, scrollandosi di dosso la quantità immane di terra che aveva appiccicata dappertutto: braccia, mani, corpo.  
Il solo movimento di rimettersi in piedi gli causò una dolorosissima fitta al fianco sinistro, tanto da lasciarlo senza fiato per un paio di secondi.  
C’era qualcosa che non andava in quel luogo, ora che si guardava meglio intorno, gli occhi abituati alla semi oscurità: sembrava che quell’antro gli fosse particolarmente familiare…

Un urlo squarciò la notte, possente e spaventato, intervallato qua e la da colpi di tosse e starnuti.

«Stiles! Che sta succedendo!» gridò una voce amica, l’unica in effetti che Stilinski avrebbe desiderato udire al suo fianco. Qualcuno corse di fretta dentro la grotta, sostenendo Stiles con un braccio e facendolo sdraiare per terra anche se con difficoltà, perché lo Stilinski non smetteva di agitarsi e singhiozzare.

«Era qui, era qui! Il mostro era…non voglio che ritorni!» gridò a perdifiato, senza frenare le lacrime che stavano scendendo rapide sul suo volto.

«Stiles, di che parli? Non c’è nessun mostro, la Desert è scappata, smettila di agitarti per favore, complichi solo la situazione!» esclamò Derek con voce tremante: mai aveva visto Stiles così sofferente. Il vederlo lo faceva star male, perché Stiles non doveva piangere così.

La sola voce di Derek rassicurò Stiles, che con respiri veloci e corti, troppo, per i gusti dell’Hale, tentò in qualche modo di calmarsi, nonostante il pallore sul volto e i battiti cardiaci che non diminuivano.

Un lampo di comprensione attraversò gli occhi del lupo mannaro, che sorrise amaramente. Aveva capito il motivo della paura di Stiles.

«Sono un fottuto idiota. Questo era l’unico posto riparato e soprattutto vicino, dove potessi stenderti per curarti. Non mi sono ricordato di come tu fossi già stato qui. Ti ho lasciato da solo nel momento di maggior bisogno…scusami…».

Derek se la prese con sé stesso: quello era l’antro del coyote che Stiles aveva visitato tempo prima, nel bel mezzo di un attacco di sonnambulismo, causato dalla possessione della Nogitsune.

Stiles si guardò intorno, ora imbarazzato, trattenendo con fatica gli ultimi singhiozzi: «E’ che… h-ho avuto un ricordo d-di questo p-posto e… spesso faccio gli incubi e mi ritrovo qui…».  
Stiles non si rese conto di piangere finchè Derek non gli posò dolcemente una mano sulla guancia, asciugandogli le lacrime.  
Il contatto con la mano calda dell’Hale accese il fuoco nel petto di Stiles, che si appoggiò alle carezze di Derek.

«Mi ci sono voluti minuti per fermare l’emorragia ma per fortuna ce l’ho fatta. Ti stavi dissanguando, la Desert ti aveva colpito con ferocia…» sussurrò Derek, trascinando Stiles contrò di sé per abbracciarlo, sentirlo vivo accanto a lui.

Aveva sognato così tante volte quell’evento che terminava in tragedia, da essere maledettamente spaventato durante il vero avvenimento.  
Doveva ringraziare il suo istinto da lupo, Derek, perché la sua parte umana era rimasta vigliaccamente paralizzata ad assistere all’incubo che rischiava di diventare realtà.  
Ma Stiles era vivo e vegeto e ora respirava più regolarmente contro Derek, le braccia strette attorno alla sua schiena.  
«Questa volta sei stato tu a salvarmi le chiappe…» sbuffò Stiles, ridacchiando e posando la testa sulla spalla di Derek. Era così caldo e protettivo il ragazzo più grande, tanto che Stiles non si sarebbe stupito se prima o poi non si fosse addormentato contro di lui.

«Il lupo mannaro che è in me, vuoi dire. Non io… io… sono stato un maledetto vigliacco. Tu avresti saputo fare di meglio, molto meglio. » ribadì Derek, posando entrambe le mani sul volto di Stiles, che nel frattempo si era alzato dalla posizione di dormiveglia sulla spalla dell’altro.

Lo sguardo di Derek mandava più bagliori del fuoco accanto a loro e Stiles si ritrovò più vicino a quegli occhi verdi dei quali si era profondamente innamorato.

Quegli occhi verdi che nascondevano al loro interno così tanto tormento che pareva impossibile albergasse nell’animo di una persona sola.

«Non sei un vigliacco Derek. Sei la persona più coraggiosa che io conosca…» sussurrò Stiles, ormai ancorato a quello sguardo benevolo.

«Non questa volta. Ho avuto davvero paura di perderti... la realtà è… - Derek si interruppe per un attimo, ma poi si convinse che forse confessare era la cosa migliore – Stiles… io ho già sognato questa notte, più spesso di quanto volessi ammettere. E… tu… tu nel sogno morivi» disse, con gli occhi bassi e l’aria di chi stava effettivamente trattenendo tanta tristezza.  
«E’ questo il motivo per cui…cerco di allontanarti da me. E’ sempre la stessa storia, le persone che mi sono accanto si fanno male, molto male. Guarda la mia famiglia, guarda Laura, guarda Paige, guarda Erica e Boyd…non voglio che… non voglio che tu faccia la stessa fine, perché non potrei sopportare più nulla se te ne andassi tu».

Fu Stiles, questa volta, quello che posò le mani sul volto di Derek.

«Ho la corazza dura, amico. Se ci pensi me ne sono capitate un sacco, eppure sono ancora qui con te. E poi Scott e Lydia sono i miei migliori amici e tecnicamente siamo sempre tutti in pericolo. Non abbandonerò mai loro, come non abbandonerò mai te, Derek. L’unica cosa che volevo chiederti era…insomma, se il morso della Desert potesse avere conseguenze su di me…» chiese l’umano, toccandosi il fianco.

«Per fortuna no. Ti rimarrà solo una brutta cicatrice, però».

Nella mente di Derek c’era solo una richiesta: “Diglielo”: doveva rivelare a Stiles quanto esattamente tenesse a lui e soprattutto la sua importanza nella vita di Derek.

Invece di aprir bocca, Derek posò il suo sguardo sulla ferita, allungando una mano per toccarla e accarezzarla.  
Le vene del lupo si colorarono di nero per l’ennesima volta.

Fu con un gesto spontaneo e spaventosamente tenero che Stiles decise di intrecciare le proprie dita a quelle di Derek, il dolore del più giovane che stava lentamente scomparendo.

«Giusto. Voi lupi avete quei trucchetti delle vene nere, dimenticavo» ridacchiò Stiles, ora accarezzando le braccia di Derek, mentre il calore delle dita dell’altro, che senza sforzo si erano intrecciate alle sue, lo pervadeva all’interno.

Derek prese un grosso respiro.

«Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa, è importante».

Le pupille di Stiles si allargarono, annuendo: «Sono tutto orecchie, dimmi».

«Non è stata questa la prima volta che tu sei comparso nel mio inconscio. Io ti ho già sognato in passato. E’ successo prima che comparisse Kate, anzi, quella stessa notte. Il… il mio cervello si è annullato per lo shock e… ho immaginato di parlare con te. Ho immaginato che tu mi consolassi per la ricomparsa di quella squilibrata e… per un po’ ha funzionato, finchè non ho distinto il sogno dalla realtà. Tu eri il sogno, ma non me ne sono reso conto, finche non mi hai rivelato che nei sogni le persone hanno più dita. Io ti ho afferrato il polso ed è tutto svanito. Siamo rimasti io e Kate e…io ho cercato di pensare a te, ma non ce l’ho più fatta, perché Kate mi aveva fucilato in mezzo al petto».

«Tu hai sognato me?» chiese Stiles, incredulo.

«C’è un motivo per il quale la prima persona che il mio inconscio ha trasmesso in caso di pericolo sei stato tu…perché sei sempre tu quello che mi ha salvato, da quando sono tornato a Beacon e ho perso mia sorella, ovvero l’unica parte sana della famiglia che mi è rimasta, a parte Cora e Malia. Sei tu che mi hai risvegliato nella clinica, nell’ascensore, mi hai sostenuto per due ore paralizzato in piscina e mi ha consolato quando è morto Boyd. Sei tu, Stiles… e io non so perché ci ho messo così tanto a capirlo. Sei tu la mia ancora, Stiles. La persona con la quale ho la più forte connessione emozionale, quella che mi ha sempre riportato in vita».

Le vene smisero di colorarsi di nero, regalando una tonalità più scura agli occhi di entrambi, che stavano assistendo ad una mescolanza di sguardi intensi e maledettamente caldi.

Stiles non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie: Derek, il ragazzo che amava segretamente, l’aveva designato come sua ancora ovvero la personalità più importante della vita di un lupo mannaro.

E per la terza volta, quella giornata, Stiles si avvicinò ancora di più al volto di Derek, sussurrando pacatamente una sola domanda: «Durante il mio svenimento, sei rimasto con me tutto il tempo?».

«Certo. Non ti avrei mai lasciato da solo, conciato com’eri…»

I volti si avvicinavano progressivamente, ma sempre più lentamente e solo quel contatto ravvicinato bastò a Stiles per non sentire più dolore.

«Non fa più male…» sussurrò Stiles, il cuore nel petto che pareva scosso da degli tsunami, e le pupille che ormai avevano imparato ogni tratto delle labbra di Derek.

«Ottimo, era proprio questo lo scopo » disse Derek piano, lo sguardo che vagava tra l’ambra delle iridi e il rosa delle labbra piene.

Entrambi deglutirono, sempre più vicini, i respiri che si accorciavano.

Le punte dei nasi di entrambi si ritrovarono in contatto senza che i due si sforzassero nemmeno di avvicinarli, attratti quasi come calamite, separandosi e incastrandosi perfettamente l’uno contro l’altro.

Il fuoco eruppe nel petto di Derek quando le sue labbra toccarono finalmente quelle di Stiles, la sua mano libera a sfiorare la fila di nei sulla guancia dell’altro.  
Stiles si premette contro le labbra di Derek, chiudendo gli occhi e rendendo quel bacio un riassunto perfetto di tutto quello che quei due non si erano detti da quando Derek si era imbattuto nell’altro, in quella stessa foresta, accusandolo di entrare in una proprietà privata.  
Il bacio si approfondì ogni minuto che scorreva: le lingue calde che si sfioravano con timore, le labbra sempre più gonfie e rosse e i loro volti che si sfregavano con intensità, tanto che Stiles si sarebbe trovato le guance rosse per l’irritazione al contatto con la barba di Derek.  
Il più giovane scoprì che in realtà non gli importava, non gli sarebbe più importato di nulla, perché baciare Derek non solo era stata l’esperienza migliore che gli fosse capitata da anni a quella parte ma soprattutto era maledettamente giusto.  
Era ciò che sarebbe dovuto accadere da molto tempo, in effetti.  
Entrambi presero a gemere, travolti dalle sensazioni che quel bacio tanto desiderato stava loro regalando, tutti e due che borbottavano qualcosa che aveva un suono tutto sommato simile, senza capire cosa stessero esattamente dicendo.

Fu solo quando entrambi parvero davvero a corto di fiato e Derek era stato spinto contro il muro da uno Stiles che aveva preso a sfregarsi contro di lui, che finalmente si separarono, seppur controvoglia, desiderosi di riprendere aria.

Le dita di Derek andarono a tracciare le labbra consumate di Stiles, mentre entrambi continuavano a sussurrare continuamente la stessa cantilena, composta da due sole parole.

Stiles si trovò ad essere il primo a trovare il coraggio di pronunciarle ad alta voce.

«Ti amo».

Non era una dichiarazione affrettata, come poteva sembrare. Era basata su mesi e mesi di rapporti prima difficili e poi di due persone che sapevano di essere legati da un filo invisibile, che entrambi dovevano snodare per notare finalmente i loro sentimenti.

«Ti amo», ripetè Stiles, stavolta osservando le labbra di Derek che avevano appena compiuto lo stesso movimento.  
Non era un’eco, quella sentita da Stiles. Derek aveva confessato la stessa cosa.

«Ti amo Stiles…» sorrise lui, timidamente, facendo vedere le stelle allo stomaco di Stiles.  
Il giovane afferrò il volto di Derek con entrambe le mani, lasciando una scia di piccoli baci dappertutto, incapace di fermarsi, inebriandosi dei sospiri e dei gemiti del ragazzo accanto a lui.

I loro cuori erano immersi in labirinti complicati, prima che i due si incontrassero: ora avevano trovato la tanto agognata via d’uscita, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Dopo un’ulteriore scambio di baci impossibili da definire casti, i due si separarono di nuovo con le loro mani però ancora legate.

«Dobbiamo uscire di qui. Tu stai meglio e dobbiamo riunirci col branco, prima che quelli si preoccupino troppo…»

Derek non fece nemmeno in tempo a pronunciare quelle parole, che due ragazze corsero verso la loro insenatura, immerse nel buio.

«Derek, maledizione stavamo quasi per catturare la Desert ma ci è sfuggita di nuovo…» sbottò Braeden, puntando la luce di una torcia contro di loro.

Solo Malia fu abile ad annusare l’odore pesante di due persone innamorate, che si mescolava a quello del fumo emesso dal fuocherello spento.  
La ragazza non aprì bocca, se non per sincerarsi delle condizioni del suo ormai ex- fidanzato. « Abbiamo quasi catturato la Desert… ehi, Stiles, ma tu sei stato ferito? Come stai?» chiese, comunque preoccupata, senza però avvicinarsi a lui.

«Sto bene…non preoccuparti…» borbottò lui, annuendo piano.

Braeden non fu così calma negli approcci: la ragazza avvolse le braccia attorno a quelle di Derek con forza, quasi volendo reclamare qualcosa di suo, che suo non era più, al suono di un «oh Derek, eravamo tutti preoccupatissimi…». 

Braeden non notò le braccia penzoloni di Derek e Stiles e come nessuno dei due avesse separato le proprie mani da quelle dell’altro.

-

Derek e Stiles non nominarono più il bacio condiviso nell’antro del coyote, nei trilioni di messaggi che i due si mandarono nei giorni successivi ma non per questo non ne scambiarono altri di nascosto, all’uscita da scuola o nel bagno del loft.

Era così naturale comunicare istantaneamente con Stiles, considerò Derek, che era stato da stupidi non iniziare prima.  
Entrambi desideravano ormai il contatto costante con l’altro, che fossero dichiarazioni mattutine, notturne o sexting – cosa che aveva entusiasmato soprattutto Stiles, ma che era praticato solo quando Malia e Braeden uscivano con Lydia e Kira per fare un po’ di shopping, pratica che accadeva sempre più spesso.

Dopo la separazione con Malia, mancava solo che il rapporto ormai di facciata tra Braeden e Derek terminasse, per permettere a quei contatti e al desiderio che provavano i due di essere vissuto più facilmente alla luce del sole.  
Era inevitabile che lasciare Braeden avrebbe significato per Derek porte sbattute con violenza e probabilmente lacrime e pistolettate.

Il problema, per Braeden era che ciò che Derek e Stiles sentivano era così forte da renderlo impossibile da nascondere. Innamorarsi l’uno dell’altro era sempre stato inevitabile: avrebbero dovuto chiedersi precedentemente solo quando sarebbe accaduto, non come o perché. 

Chi era decisamente divertito dalle nuove dinamiche del gruppo era Lydia, che un giorno a scuola, si era trovata tra i due fuochi, con Malia e Stiles intenti a digitare sullo schermo con una velocità ormai da maestri decine di messaggi ai rispettivi interessi.

Non era più completamente freddo il rapporto tra la giovane Hale e l’umano, con la prima che aveva ormai accettato la separazione con una filosofia che aveva stupito tutti. Merito ovviamente di Lydia.

«Quindi Malia sta massaggiando con Jackson?» chiese Scott, l’ultimo ad essere informato di quella particolare categoria di avvenimenti.

«Whittemore? Il tuo ex? E tu come ti senti Lydia?» domandò Kira, mordicchiando una mela.  
Erano tutti a mensa, aspettando che terminassero le lezioni, per incontrarsi ad un nuovo meeting del branco.

«Bene. Veramente le ho dato alcuni consigli per conquistarlo definitivamente. E poi dai, guardate la super coppietta affiatata di qualche settimana fa, che adesso nemmeno pensa a mangiare, preferendo mandare messaggi ai loro nuovi amori. E’ divertente…» affermò con autorità.

Nessuno poteva contrastare Lydia Martin, anche perché l’essere paradossale della situazione l’aveva effettivamente resa divertente.

Non fu difficile intuire durante l’ennesimo meeting del pack, come Stiles e Derek si lanciassero sguardi decisamente più lunghi e penetranti del solito, sorridendosi praticamente sempre e Malia fosse stata troppo impegnata a chattare con Jackson per prestare la benché minima attenzione alle parole di Braeden, convinta che prima o poi tutto tornasse alla normalità.  
Eppure il fatto che non dormisse più con Derek doveva suonarle almeno come un campanello d’allarme.

«E quindi stasera ci apposteremo al limitare della foresta, ma io proporrei di cambiare le coppie: Derek vieni con me, Stiles con Malia e gli altri come sempre. D’accordo?».

Malia rispose con uno sguardo imbarazzato ed una risata, mostrando il testo del messaggio a Lydia, mentre Derek e Stiles si lanciarono uno sguardo frustrato da una parte all’altra della stanza, senza aggiungere nulla.  
Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, dato che il disappunto si poteva leggere perfettamente suoi loro volti.  
Volevano stare insieme durante le missioni.  
Anzi, volevano stare insieme e basta.

« Braeden scusa, ma devo usare il bagno…» la interruppe Stiles improvvisamente, alzandosi e dirigendosi al piano superiore, proprio mentre il cellulare di Derek vibrava e Lydia accanto a lui leggeva il messaggio per caso.

“Ti sto aspettando”.

La ragazza sgranò gli occhi, fissando Derek come se lo vedesse davvero solo per la prima volta.

«Non lo farai, vero?» gli bisbigliò, mentre il ragazzo ridacchiava divertito, senza nemmeno sentire le voci del gruppo attorno a lui.

Derek si alzò di scatto, borbottando un: «devo andare a cercare una cosa, arrivo…» prima di schizzare verso il piano superiore, con Lydia esterrefatta.

-

«Ci hai messo 3 secondi in più di quello che pensavo…» ridacchiò Stiles, afferrando lo scollo della maglietta di Derek per trascinarselo addosso.

«Muoviti a baciarmi idiota e non parlare… c’è un meeting con la mia ragazza e la tua ex… non vorrai mica che Malia o peggio Braeden ci sentano, vero?».

Stiles scosse la testa, il cuore che batteva ad una velocità supersonica, baciando Derek come se ne dipendesse della sua vita. La cosa che più lo eccitava e inteneriva allo stesso tempo, era che anche Derek provava lo stesso per lui.  
Non era un lupo mannaro, ma lo sentiva dal modo in cui lo baciava, tenero ma deciso, dal modo in cui lo toccava e dal modo in cui erano rimasti ancora fermi davanti alla porta della stanza, intenti a donarsi piacere reciproco a sfregarsi con forza l’uno contro l’altro, trattenendo i gemiti a fatica.

Nemmeno ebbero il tempo di sentire dei passi, su per le scale.

«Mmh, vediamo… com’era, Derek? Ah sì “Stiles per me ha la stessa valenza di Scott, quella di un fratello minore”. Era così giusto? Quindi quando rompevo le scatole ad entrambi per ammettere di dichiararvi l’un l’altro non ero visionaria, vero? E non osate dire che questo bacio non ha significato, perché potrei urlare e per voi sarebbero guai grossi!».

I due ragazzi si separarono di scatto, trovandosi una Lydia piuttosto arrabbiata davanti: « E comunque non siete per nulla furbi. C’è Braeden al piano di sotto e voi avete il coraggio di strusciarvi in quel modo? Fortuna che sono venuta a controllarvi…e se non fossi salita io, ma la stessa Braeden, per esempio?».

«Lydia zitta, per favore…»

«No Stiles, non posso stare zitta. Braeden potrà anche non piacermi, ma è sempre parte del branco e non voglio che si creino tensioni. In più hai rotto con Malia da poco e per quanto ne so, lei soffre ancora un minimo per te, sapendo che l’hai tradita con suo cugino…»

«Beh, con Malia le cose andavano male da un pezzo. E’ stata lei a lasciarmi, oltretutto. Senza contare la quantità spropositata di messaggi che invia a Jackson » rispose Stiles, ancora abbracciato a Derek.

«Quindi la patata bollente passa a te, adesso, Derek. Metti in chiaro i tuoi sentimenti una volta per tutte e saremo tutti più felici, tranne Braeden, ovviamente».

Lydia si allontanò e i due ragazzi sospirarono.

«Ha ragione, non posso andare avanti così». Borbottò Derek, tenendo la mano dell’altro.

«Dovrai confessare tutto e anche alla svelta» rimarcò Stiles, mentre entrambi decisero di scendere.

-

Stavolta non si erano nascosti, ma avevano accettato di buon grado i favori del destino: Malia e Braeden erano fuori città con Lydia e Kira, Parrish insegnava la tecnica del miglior sparatore a Scott, Mason e Liam, così Derek e Stiles trovarono l’intero loft tutto per loro.

Stiles resistette sette secondi appena sull’uscio della porta di Derek, biascicando un «Uhm, non c’è nessuno, ero venuto per vedere se avessi bisogno di qualcosa» prima che Derek lo controllasse da capo a piedi e se lo trascinasse sul letto, senza pensare di provare a staccarsi dalle sue labbra.  
Baciare Stiles era il paradiso sceso in terra: avere la possibilità di accarezzare i suoi nei, uno di seguito all’altro con la lingua; sfregare la sua barba che pizzicava contro il volto liscio dell’altro; muoversi su di lui, con le mani intrecciate sopra le loro teste e unire i propri inguini con movimenti lenti, maledicendo lo strato di jeans che li divideva, tutte sensazioni che Derek non assaporava da troppo tempo, tutte sensazioni che con Braeden non riusciva a provare.

Non avevano voglia di chissà quale performance: i due rimasero semplicemente uno accanto all’altro, distesi sul letto a parlare pigramente e ad accarezzare qualsiasi lembo di pelle disponibile.  
A volte si allungavano per scambiarsi baci lenti e caldi, senza pretendere altro, di più. Quel di più che non potevano chiedere, anche perché Derek ancora non aveva rotto con Braeden.

A volte invece si guardavano, come se il fatto di essere insieme non appartenesse alla realtà, ma ad un mondo parallelo.  
«Mi sembra di essere finito in un turbine… tutto questo... il fatto di baciarti, di poterti toccare liberamente mi fa girare la testa…» confessò Derek ad occhi chiusi, stringendo Stiles come se volesse fondersi con lui.

«Non dirlo a me. A volte mi sembra così assurdo che non mi pare vero. L’ho sognato così tanto e da tanto tempo…»

Derek si voltò stupito: «Da quanto, esattamente?».

«Da un po’… qualche mese… no, ok, più di qualche mese. Da quando ci siamo visti nel bosco? Mi sono sempre chiesto, almeno i primi tempi, perché un ragazzo così attraente dovesse essere l’assassino di una ragazza innocente… per fortuna non sei stato tu. E per fortuna non ho mai smesso di ronzarti attorno, da quel giorno».

Derek rimase in silenzio per qualche minuto, prima di ribattere.

«Grazie per aver deciso di ronzarmi attorno tutto questo tempo. Non saremmo finiti così, altrimenti».

Stiles si allungò di poco per unire le labbra di Derek con le proprie. Una parte di lui si sentiva un po’ in colpa per Braeden, ma tutto sommato era arrivato prima lui, nel cuore di Derek, solo che ci avevano messo un po’ troppo a capirlo, entrambi.

«Sono al sicuro con te, e credo di esserlo sempre stato…» borbottò Stiles, ormai in procinto di addormentarsi, anche perché il calore dei due corpi stava avendo un potente effetto soporifero.

«Anch’io. Ti amo…» ribadì Derek, prima di appoggiare la testa accanto a quella di Stiles, chiudendo gli occhi e aprendo le braccia a Morfeo.

-

Stiles salì sulla Jeep col presentimento che quella mattina sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di grosso.  
Era una sensazione che gli si era appiccicata addosso da quando aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva letto il messaggio di Derek, spedito qualche minuto prima.

Ho parlato con Braeden ieri sera. Le ho detto che dovevamo lasciarci, che non è stata colpa sua, ma ero io che cercavo i tuoi tratti o la tua forza e il tuo temperamento nelle altre persone, perché mi era impossibile averti.  
Stamattina mi ha salutato quasi normalmente, ma ho notato che ha pianto.  
Mi dispiace per lei, è una ragazza fantastica, ma io sono innamorato di te.

Malia dice che puoi portarla a scuola, a patto che con voi ci siano anche Scott e Kira. Mia cugina si lamenta da due giorni perché quell’idiota di Whittemore non le risponde. Se proprio doveva chattare con qualcuno del vecchio gruppo, poteva almeno scegliere Isaac…

Il cuore di Stiles prese a battere con forza, il sorriso che gli si era espanso sul volto.  
Un po’ gli dispiaceva per Braeden e Malia: si erano trovate nel bel mezzo del turbine amoroso che aveva risucchiato Stiles e Derek, ferendo loro due più di chiunque altro.  
Per fortuna, almeno, entrambe l’avevano presa con filosofia.

Anche quando Scott e Kira erano saliti a bordo dell’auto, comunque Stiles non potè scacciare via quella sensazione, permanente fino al parcheggio del loft.  
Stiles non sarebbe dovuto salire, perché incontrare Braeden quella mattina era da masochisti.  
Il loft però apparteneva in realtà a qualcun altro, una persona che Stiles avrebbe voluto vedere ogni giorno.

Malia aprì le porte del loft, al suono di: «Braeden è passato il postino con qualcosa per te», prima di salutare con un abbraccio Scott e Kira e con un cenno solo Stiles.

Il ragazzo però aveva già posato gli occhi sul giovane seduto sul divano, intento a leggere.

«Derek noi andiamo. Braeden ti conviene scendere con noi e ritirare la posta…».

L’Hale alzò lo sguardo, sorridendo largamente quando notò Stiles tra il gruppetto, le pupille che si erano fatte un po’ più larghe.

«Hey, buona giornata…» gli disse, senza neanche notare chi stesse accanto a lui, troppo preso da Stiles per osservare alcunché.

«Grazie, anche a te. E buona lettura».

Solo la forza dell’Alfa Originale che risiedeva in Scott permise ai due ragazzi di smettere di tubare e dedicarsi ognuno alle proprie occupazioni, rossi in volto.

«Vogliamo andare a scuola? Stiles abbiamo una prova di inglese importantissima…» ordinò Mc Call spingendo l’amico, evitando che si creasse più imbarazzo di quanto non fosse già presente.  
Braeden scese con loro, senza dar segno di aver notato Stiles tra gli altri.

«E’ una lettera?» chiese Malia fuori dal palazzo.

«Sì, è c’è il simbolo degli Stati Uniti. Deve essere qualcosa di importante…» rispose lei ostentando tranquillità.  
Le sue mani in realtà tremavano.

Nonostante lo stupore generale, Stiles captò come quella fosse solo parte della sorpresa della giornata, come se gli avvenimenti più interessanti dovessero ancora accadere.

Per essere le otto e mezza di mattina, comunque, già tanto era successo: Derek e Braeden si erano lasciati, quindi Derek era libero di stare con Stiles e la ragazza aveva ricevuto una lettera di una certa importanza, quasi a distrarla all’istante dalla situazione con Derek.

Il presagio che Stiles aveva captato, come terzo avvenimento interessante, era qualcosa di simile al ritorno di qualcuno che loro conoscevano bene.

Quello che Stiles avrebbe desiderato, però, erano dei semplici tappi per le orecchie, dato che Malia non aveva smesso di parlare una volta, dal sedile posteriore.

«Non mi ha risposto… perché non risponde?» Era la cantilena ufficiale della giornata.

In effetti sia il ritorno che la confessione importante, nuova sensazione che Stiles avvertiva nell’aria, accaddero, esattamente in quest’ordine, seppur in luoghi diversi.

La Beacon Hills High School fu il teatro del ritorno, piuttosto inaspettato di uno degli studenti più amati o odiati, dipende dai punti di vista, dell’intera scuola.

Eppure la mattinata era iniziata normalmente, con il gruppo accanto al portone, in attesa di Lydia che sarebbe arrivata con Parrish.

«Credi che il test di inglese sia difficile? Hanno detto tutti che alla fine dello junior year le prove sono sempre più toste… voi che ne pensate?» domandò Kira agitata, torcendosi le mani.

«Pensiamo che tutto andrà bene. Fidati di me Kira…» le sorrise Scott, sentendo un paio di tacchi che giungevano verso di loro.

«Il livello di quei test è assurdamente semplice. Io li ho affrontati il primo anno…» ridacchiò Lydia, una volta arrivata da loro, mano nella mano con Parrish.

«Si, ma tu sei un genio, Lydia…» ribattè Stiles, scocciato.

«Beh, e voi siete rispettivamente un emissario e un lupo, coyote e kitsune mannari. Non dovreste essere così spaventati da un test…».

Parrish sorrise con vigore: «Se la guardate così, nulla è difficile, no? Siete molto più potenti voi di un paio di stupidi fogli…»

«Non mi ha risposto… però ha visto il mio messaggio!» urlò Malia, innervosita.

«Oh, intendi Jackson? Io ti avevo avvertita di non considerare nemmeno l’opzione di fraternizzare con lui. E’ Jackson, flirta con decine di ragazze al giorno, è strafottente e irritante».

«E tu lo amavi così tanto da non darmi nessuna possibilità… vogliamo ricordare anche questo, Lydia?» ridacchiò Stiles, quando Finstock piombò loro tra capo e collo, con due occhi da spiritato e la bocca aperta in estasi, bloccando sul nascere il discorso del ragazzo.

«Oddio, è tornato! L’avete visto? Ed è in gran forma! Dobbiamo assolutamente organizzare degli allenamenti… ho un ora disponibile a mezzogiorno, oh e dovete esserci tutti! Mc Call, è tornato, te ne rendi conto? Ora sì che vinceremo il campionato scolastico! E’ meraviglioso!». Finstock baciò Scott sulla guancia, prima di notare Greenberg che entrava a scuola: «Greenberg! E’ tornato, il mio co-capitano è di nuovo qui!».

Le ultime parole del coach fecero cadere il gelo su Lydia, Scott e Stiles, tanto che nemmeno salutarono Mason e Liam, appena arrivati.

«Cosa ha detto di sbagliato? I vostri battiti sono triplicati alla parola “co – capitano…» dedusse Kira, incuriosita.

«Fermi, co- capitano di cosa? Lacrosse? Ma io credevo che Scott fosse “l’unico e inimitabile”…» cominciò Liam, quando lo sbattere di una portiera appartenente ad una Porsche e un sorrisetto sornione li accolse davanti alla scuola.

«Ho sentito bene? Questo marmocchio ha davvero unito nella stessa frase “Scott” e “unico ed inimitabile”?Sicuro di non riferirti agli scottex?».  
Gli occhi azzurri non parevano aver acquistato nessun tipo di maturità, così come lo sguardo, sempre strafottente e superiore agli altri.  
Se non altro, la licantropia e il soggiorno a Londra avevano regalato ancora più confidenza a Jackson Whittemore.

Il giovane squadrò uno per uno i ragazzi, salutandoli a suo modo.  
I suoi occhi si posarono per primi su Scott.

«Mc Call, ti trovo bene. Finalmente hai ucciso quel gatto già morto che ti ritrovavi in testa e sembri avere uno sguardo meno stupido del solito…».

«Forse perché nel frattempo è diventato un Alpha…» rivelò Lydia, senza il minimo imbarazzo.

Jackson si voltò verso di lei, con un bagliore diverso negli occhi.  
«E chi ha pagato? No… aspetta. Conoscendolo avrà compiuto qualche atto eroico e probabilmente non ha dovuto nemmeno prendere i poteri uccidendo…vero?».

«E tu come lo sai?» chiese ingenuamente Kira.

«Si chiama intuito mannaro…ehi, sbaglio o qualcuno si profuma con Armani?»

Mason fece un passo avanti.

«Che carino, anche il mio migliore amico adora lo stesso profumo. E tu, marmocchio chi saresti?» domandò, stavolta rivolto verso Liam.

«Il primo beta di Scott…» rispose Stiles, tentando di imitare la stessa aria superiore di Jackson.

«Stilinski! Vedo che i tuoi muscoli hanno finalmente accettato un po’ di massa in più. Comunque quel taglio di capelli andava di moda nel duemila…».

Malia non si trattenne più, cominciando a ridere sonoramente, facendo brillare letteralmente gli occhi di Jackson.  
«Stilinski, sei un idiota. Hai scaricato questa meraviglia per Derek Hale? Che ci trovi in uno come Hale? O meglio, che ci trovate l’uno nell’altro? Ok, Matt aveva effettivamente previsto che voi due potevate formare una bella coppia ma era sarcasmo! Stilinski, non dovevate prendere tutto alla lettera…»

«Ha ragione… in effetti Matt aveva previsto…» si rese conto Scott, lasciando che gli occhi si illuminassero di rosso.

«Mc Call, smettila, sei inquietante…» lo ammonì Jackson.  
Finstock apparve dal nulla, salutando con tanto calore il ragazzo, quasi come se fosse una sorta di figliol prodigo, strappandolo alle chiacchiere del gruppo.

«Chiamate tutti gli amici e preparatevi, oggi organizzeremo una partita di ben tornato per il nostro Jackson!» annunciò fieramente, allontanandosi con un Whittemore altrettanto soddisfatto.

«Beh, io avviso Derek allora…» si lasciò scappare Stiles, correndo in classe con allegria ritrovata.

«Tu puoi rimanere a guardarci…oggi è il tuo giorno libero, no?» chiese Lydia a Parrish, scambiando con lui un sorriso e un bacio intenso, prima di entrare anche lei. 

Scott, Kira, Liam e Mason seguirono la Martin all’ingresso, quasi lasciando da soli Malia e Jackson di proposito.

«Beh, entriamo? Prego, prima le signore…» Jackson fece cenno alla ragazza di entrare, posandole una mano sul fianco, che lei osservò con tanto d’occhi.

«Direi che l’effetto sorpresa è riuscito… non ti ho mandato messaggi proprio perché volevo apparire dal nulla…devo dire che sei molto più carina dal vivo…».

«Lydia mi ha avvertito sulle tue manie di seduzione… non mi fregherai facilmente…» disse lei, nonostante tutto abbracciando Jackson mentre entrava a scuola.

Più percorreva i corridoi, con tutti i ragazzi e le ragazze a fissarlo e più qualcosa di acido si stava stabilizzando nel suo stomaco.

«Va tutto bene Jackson?» chiese Malia, avvertendo il cambiamento di umore dell’altro.

«Sì… cioè… sono contento di come voi abbiate superato quello che è successo… sono andato via praticamente lo scorso anno e nel frattempo sono maturati tutti tantissimo, a parte Stilinski che ha preso una bella botta in testa per averti mollata – ridacchiò, prima di farsi più serio – state bene e sono contento per voi, anche se non sembra. Allison ha lasciato un vuoto non indifferente, ma sia Lydia che Scott sono riusciti a rifarsi una vita. Sono solo felice, anche se vi considero comunque un branco di sfigati...»

«Non per questo ti limiterai durante la partita di Lacrosse, vero?» chiese Malia divertita.

«Non ci penso neanche. Sono io il vero capitano della squadra, gliela farò vedere io a Mc Call…».

-

Malia invitò Jackson, che mostrò come le sue doti di giocatore non fossero mai scomparse, anche nel meeting organizzato nel pomeriggio.

Derek lo fissò sorpreso, prima di tendergli una mano.  
«Eri il mio beta, ora siamo tutti governati da Scott…» gli annunciò, prendendo posto accanto ad uno Stiles poco felice della visita di Jackson, non riuscendo ad abbandonare le vecchie ruggini tra loro.

«Stiamo aspettando Lydia e il vice sceriffo? Quindi stanno insieme? E perché poi, non possiamo iniziare a parlare lo stesso? » sbuffò Whittemore con insolenza.

«Devono essere tutti presenti, prima che si possa iniziare il meeting. E’ la regola. E comunque per cosa è stato organizzato?» chiese Stiles a nessuno in particolare, anche se fu Braeden sorprendentemente a rispondere.

«Devo comunicarvi una cosa importante… riguarda la lettera che ho ricevuto stamattina e…»  
Dei passi rapidi scalfirono la calma del loft: Parrish e Lydia arrivarono di corsa, sul volto un’espressione terrorizzata.

«C’è stata un evasione di massa da Eichen House. Peter Hale è stato il primo ad uscire ed è stato avvistato con un lupo… era la Desert Wolf».

«E c’è qualcosa di molto peggio… - intervenne Lydia – mia… mia madre è scomparsa!».

-

Stiles afferrò il volante con tanta forza da farsi venire le nocche bianche. Lo sapeva che quella giornata sarebbe finita con qualche guaio: i suoi presentimenti si erano puntualmente verificati tutti.

Il ragazzo corse in auto a velocità così spropositate che se l’avesse beccato suo padre gli avrebbe sequestrato sicuramente la patente ma in quel momento non gliene poteva fregare di meno.  
E poi stava viaggiando verso la foresta, la zona meno trafficata del mondo.  
La realtà era che dovevano muoversi, perché dall’evasione erano passate tre ore e Stiles si domandò come avessero fatto ad essere ancora tutti vivi, almeno loro.

Derek di fianco a lui lanciava occhiate al finestrino di tanto in tanto, per controllare se il furgone di Braeden fosse ancora accanto a loro e nello stesso tempo stringeva con dolcezza il ginocchio di Stiles per rassicurarlo.

«Sono mesi che pianifichiamo, ora è solo il momento di agire. Andremo alla grande, vedrai. Non preoccuparti…» .

«Non lo so… e… e se quei mostri entrano in centrale e uccidono tutti? O all’ospedale? E se ferissero mio padre, la madre di Scott o chi altro? Abbiamo troppi morti sulla coscienza, Derek, non voglio aggiungerne altri…».

«Per non parlare della mia, di madre… non riesco a smettere di piangere, quindi vuol dire che i mostri stanno colpendo…» piagnucolò Lydia dal sedile posteriore, ignorando le rassicurazioni continue di Parrish accanto a lei.  
Sulla Jeep era salito anche Mason, mentre nel furgone di Braeden, organizzato in fretta e furia per una spedizione, erano saliti Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia, Jackson e la stessa Braeden.

Stiles tentò di non sentire i continui lamenti di Lydia, o le sirene della polizia e dell’ambulanza che spesso e volentieri erano udibili perché provenienti dalla città tutto sommato vicina.

La foresta si presentò ancora più spaventosa del solito, con rami spezzati, alberi sradicati e fiammelle tutte attorno mucchietti di foglie secche.

I ragazzi scesero di fretta dalle rispettive auto, muniti chi di armi, chi come Stiles, di sorbo.

«E’ già buio e i mostri attaccano, quindi dobbiamo muoverci – istruì Braeden, - ok, allora manterremo le disposizioni che avevamo scelto in passato, con l’aggiunta di Jackson, che è un arma a nostro favore. Circonderemo la foresta e attireremo gli esseri con i sonar, per poi farli riunire in un punto unico e immobilizzarli con il sorbo. Stiles e Mason si occuperanno del sorbo, io, Parrish e Lydia spareremo e voi altri stanerete i mostri. Buona fortuna…dobbiamo agire subito» augurò Braeden, posando i propri occhi su tutti i ragazzi e su Derek per un filo in più di tempo.

Jackson prese Malia per mano, così come Scott fece con Kira, trascinandosi dietro anche Liam e Derek, Mason e Stiles si diressero verso la Jeep e gli altri tre si distribuirono per la foresta.

«Stiles aspetta!»

Non erano trascorsi neanche cinque secondi, che Stiles si sentì voltare di scatto e, sotto gli occhi di tutti, legò le proprie labbra a quelle di Derek, per un bacio tenero e profondo, di incoraggiamento.

«Per questo sapevo che ti sarebbe servita la collana. Siamo nelle tue mani Stiles…» gli disse, posando la fronte su quella dell’altro.

«Cerca di non morire questa volta…» disse Stiles in tono debole, prima di lasciargli un altro bacio e sussurragli ciò che nelle battaglie non bisogna mai dimenticarsi di dire alla persona alla quale si tiene di più.

«Ti amo Derek…»

«Ti amo Stiles…» rispose lui, quasi urlando, prima di correre ed essere inghiottito dalla foresta, impossibile da vedere.  
Stiles si voltò, un peso enorme sullo stomaco e un vuoto nel cuore all’idea di separarsi da Derek, iniziando a correre. 

-

Sembrava di essere in uno di quei giochini dell’orrore, nei quali si sa che ci sono dei mostri da combattere, solo che non si conosce l’esatta posizione, permettendo a questi ultimi di apparire quando uno meno se l’aspetta. 

Solo che oltre ai mostri, chi in quel momento si trovava nella foresta in attesa di segnali radio mandati da Braeden, poteva udire anche spari in qualsiasi momento e soprattutto grida, centinaia e centinaia di grida, dalle più disumane a quelle che purtroppo si riconoscevano, perché voci amiche.

L’importante, secondo Stiles, era che Lydia non urlasse, altrimenti sì che sarebbe stato tragico.

Stiles aveva ormai usato buona parte del sorbo per bloccare il transito dei mostri e ora non poteva far altro che aspettare, insieme a Mason, che gli esseri si riunissero nel punto prestabilito.

«Sono troppi, riunirli tutti è un grosso problema…» constatò Mason, mordendosi un unghia.

«Non preoccuparti, Scott, Derek e gli altri ce la faranno. Abbiamo affrontato tante di quelle sfide, ormai…» tentò di rassicurarlo Stiles ma Mason non parve convinto.  
Soprattutto quando il buio della notte venne squarciato da un paio di occhi verde smeraldo, appartenenti sicuramente a tutto, tranne che ad un essere umano.

«Oh dio, quello cos’è? Non ci verrà addosso, vero…» Mason aveva preso a tremare senza sosta, rannicchiato dietro a Stiles.

«Se ci attaccheranno noi contrasteremo! Ricordati che col sorbo li possiamo fermare!» rispose deciso Stiles anche se gli occhi colorati nel buio sembravano essersi moltiplicati.

«Siamo nei guai...» piagnucolò Mason: esseri mutaforma ora si stavano avvicinando sempre più alla zona presidiata da Stiles, disgustosi e inquietanti.

Un ringhio primeggiò nel silenzio: era il segnale che il gruppo era riuscito a sconfiggere gli esseri soprannaturali che si era trovato sul proprio cammino, raggiungendo finalmente l’umano e l’emissario, che stavano iniziando a temere per le loro vite.  
Stiles intravide Kira mettere KO due simil – Kanima e Malia colpire alla giugulare un paio di uomini con orrende zampe lunghe e sottili, simili a quelli dei ragni che si trovano in casa.

In seguito Stiles non riuscì a ricordarsi esattamente tutti i passaggi di quella lotta, a causa dell’adrenalina che gli scorreva nel corpo e che inibiva le sue facoltà, sommata alla preoccupazione per le sorti di Derek.

C’erano tutti i tipi di cadaveri ora in quella zona, prima che apparissero come in un sogno anche il resto dei ragazzi del branco, con Derek dritto ad abbracciare Stiles.

«Siete stati fenomenali… nessuno dei nostri si è ferito, per fortuna…e tu, grazie al cielo, stai bene...

Quello che Stilinski e chiunque altro ricordò bene di quel giorno e delle lotte, fu la voce tagliente e fredda di Peter Hale alle loro spalle, quando ancora stava godendo della vittoria, abbracciato a Derek.

«Bene bene. Ciao Malia, guarda, abbiamo una riunione di famiglia in corso…» ridacchiò l’uomo, indicando un lupo accanto a sé, chiaramente la Desert.  
Braeden imbracciò il fucile con una rapidità degna dei professionisti, intenta a sparare finalmente all’animale, vendicando così il proprio fidanzato e la migliore amica.

Non era l’unica ad avere un conto in sospeso con la Desert.

«Jackson, che piacere vederti. Perché sei tornato?» ghignò Peter.

«Malia mi ha raccontato tutto. Anch’io ho una storia in sospeso con quell’animale… è stata lei ad uccidere i miei veri genitori!» rivelò con rabbia e risentimento.

Accanto a Peter apparve un altro lupo, qualcuno che Scott riconobbe all’istante, anche se a fatica: «Tutto così commovente. Siete diventati bravi, comunque, anche se io lo sono più di voi. Ho dalla mia parte un paio di persone che voi non sognereste mai di sparare e una di queste è proprio la Desert. Volete sapere perché?» chiese Peter con la malvagità nel sangue.

«E’ venuto il momento che la Desert si mostri per quello che è. Forza, trasformati» ordinò lui, con chiaro divertimento e un pizzico di follia.  
Non solo la Desert riprese le proprie sembianze umane ma anche il lupo col muso lungo e il pelo scuro vicino a Peter.  
Entrambi gli esseri si trovarono nudi dopo la trasformazione, in una tiepida serata primaverile.

Entrambi gli esseri aprirono gli occhi, fissando in particolare i volti sconcertati di Lydia e Scott, sorridendo con cattiveria.

La Desert Wolf rivelò la sua bellezza datata, anche se ancora presente, gli occhi profondi e il ghigno simile a quello di Malia, come il colore biondo fragola dei capelli, lo stesso di quello di….

«Mamma?» domandò Lydia senza fiato.

L’uomo accanto a Peter si erse in tutta la sua fisicità, gli occhi neri che si posarono su uno Scott incredulo.

«Papà? Tu sei un lupo mannaro?».

-

Peter rise sguaiatamente, interrompendo il ritrovato silenzio della foresta.

«Natalie Martin era un’assassina, prima di diventare la tua amorevole madre, Lydia. Perché credi avessi una fissa con te? Mi ricordavi tua madre, che guarda un po’ è anche la madre di Malia. Oh, dolcezza, hai appena ritrovati una sorella…».

«Per quanto riguarda te, Scott, come vedi il gene della licantropia era impiantato in te sin dalla nascita. L’ho semplicemente riacceso col mio morso… questo era il segreto che tuo padre nascondeva, il motivo per cui era scappato di casa. Non quella stupidaggine della tua caduta dalle scale… ».

«Adesso basta. Alzate le mani e costituitevi. Abbiamo fermato i vostri mostri, non ci metteremmo nulla a fermare voi!» esclamò Parrish con violenza, iniziando a sparare, muovendosi a combattere, prima che la rivelazione di Peter intaccasse i ragazzi, già psicologicamente provati.

La lotta che ne conseguì fu solo di spari e morsi, senza che nessuno volesse davvero uccidere i tre mannari: Derek fronteggiò Peter, Malia affrontò Natalie e Scott Rafael Mc Call lottando con forza, tentando di risparmiare ogni briciolo di energia possibile per l’attacco finale.  
Jackson, Kira e Liam aiutavano a combattere i tre ragazzi, mentre Lydia era rimasta immobile, incredula per la sconvolgente rivelazione.

Sua madre era la Desert Wolf.  
La stessa madre alla quale Parrish ora puntava la pistola contro la tempia, perché troppo debole, dopo la lotta con la figlia.

«Non ucciderla… per favore non farlo…» pianse Lydia, quando notò Braeden con il fucile puntato contro la donna.

«Lei ha ucciso il mio ragazzo e la mia migliore amica… è la fine che si merita questa vigliacca!».

«Ma è pur sempre mia madre!»

Parrish si voltò verso la ragazza, senza però mollare la pistola dal corpo della donna.

«Lydia ha ragione. Se tu le sparassi adesso Braeden, io sarei costretto a spedirti in prigione. E’ questa la fine che vuoi fare? No. Allora mettiti il cuore in pace, perché la Desert finirà nel posto peggiore del mondo soprannaturale».

Il discorso di Parrish funzionò: ciò che però sia a Braeden, che a Lydia e il vicesceriffo fece più male, soprattutto alla Martin, era lo sguardo pazzo e cattivo di Natalie, che aveva perso completamente tutti i suoi tratti più amorevoli.

«Come avrà fatto a nascondere la sua identità dopo tutti questi anni?» domandò Lydia, incredula ad una Braeden che aveva abbassato il fucile.

«I lupi mannari possono nascondere il loro odore. Gli assassini le loro tracce e rifarsi una vita. Ecco cosa è accaduto con Rafael e Natalie… mi dispiace».

Nonostante i proclami di Peter e Rafael, la lotta, che nel frattempo proseguiva contro Scott e Derek terminò quasi immediatamente: il branco aveva trovato un’unità ormai consolidata, ed era quasi impossibile da battere.

Il rumore delle manette fece da sottofondo alla cattura finale della Desert e dei suoi complici, rispediti senza alcun dubbio in una Eichen House che aveva raddoppiato la sicurezza.

Tutto sommato la notte terminò nel migliore dei modi, con Stiles finalmente addormentato accanto a Derek nel tepore di casa Stilinski, la lotta contro gli esseri soprannaturali che era diventata solo uno spiacevole ricordo. 

-

Il gruppo, riunito nel loft di Derek, dovette attendere solo una giornata in più per sapere cosa esattamente volesse dire loro Braeden.  
Nonostante l’unione che traspariva da tutti loro dopo l’avventura trascorsa, soprattutto da Malia e Lydia, ritrovate sorelle, nessuno era in grado di poter sorridere o riuscire ad affrontare i cambiamenti di un certo spessore.

Gli avvisi al gruppo si moltiplicarono: dopo Braeden anche Jackson, Malia e Parrish avevano deciso di dire la loro.

La ragazza li accolse, quando entrarono nel loft, con un discorso già chiaro nella mente, senza rimpianti o rimorsi.

«La lettera che mi hanno spedito… proviene dalle armi. Vogliono che mi riunisca all’esercito. E ho deciso di farlo» disse Braeden, con la risoluzione che traspariva negli occhi scuri. La ragazza, poi si rivolse verso Derek:  
« Derek, so che tra noi non potrà mai funzionare. Quindi è meglio finirla qui. Mi cercherò un appartamento. Se tu sei felice con Stiles, non sono nessuno per negare questa tua gioia. Io sono uno spirito libero e stare con te mi è servito. Ma in fondo so anch’io che non è quello che voglio».

Derek non potè far altro che augurarle il meglio.

Non fu la sola a possedere importanti confessioni, dato che Malia si rivolse verso Stiles: «E io sto ancora imparando come ci si comporta con gli umani. E per quanto faccia male, devo lasciarti andare, sei stato una buona guida Stiles. Ti auguro tutta la felicità del mondo. E poi io non sarei comunque riuscita a rimanere in forma umana. Ricordi? Volevo tornare coyote e quello sarà il mio destino. Durante la lotta… ho rivisto uno dei coyote del mio branco… quindi desidero tornare con loro e voglio che Jackson rimanga con me. Entrambi non abbiamo più nessuno, ormai e ci faremo compagnia a vicenda. In fondo è quello che ho sempre voluto».

«Potevi rimanere con me?» chiese Lydia, distrutta: ora nemmeno lei aveva più qualcuno, se non Parrish.

«Braeden l’ha detto: io e lei siamo due spiriti liberi e io volevo tornare coyote. Ti auguro il meglio e mi dispiace per quello che è accaduto a nostra madre».

Solo il ruggito possente di Scott, qualche minuto dopo, al limitare della foresta, aiutò Malia a tornare sulle sue amate quattro zampe, a possedere la pelliccia che le mancava tanto e a correre rapida al suono di un ululato, accanto ad un Jackson equamente trasformato.

-

Stiles si sedette con calma sul divano, in attesa che iniziasse il suo telefilm preferito e soprattutto che Derek lo raggiungesse perché potessero rubarsi baci durante le pause pubblicitarie.

Braeden era partita col sorriso sulle labbra, lasciando che finalmente Stiles e Derek potessero vivere appieno la loro storia.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Stiles seppe chi veniva a disturbarli: l’intero pack, che aveva mal interpretato apposta l’avviso di Stiles “serata Derek e Stiles”, come “serata del Pack, all’insegna di risate e pop corn”.

Se c’era qualcuno per cui Stiles accettò di far entrare il gruppo, quella era Lydia, che ora viveva al piano inferiore, nello stesso palazzo di Derek, insieme a Parrish.  
Il vice sceriffo aveva rinunciato alle armi per amore di Lydia e di Beacon Hills, dato che aveva ricevuto anche lui la lettera fantomatica.

Eppure, nonostante il commenti ad ogni scena, e le risate di Kira e Scott ad ogni battuta, divertente o meno, Stiles si rese conto che stava bene, con Derek accanto a lui e il gruppo che posticipava i suoi piani che prevedevano le coccole con Derek.

Stiles stava bene, Derek altrettanto e questo, mentre si scambiavano un altro bacio durante la pubblicità, era tutto ciò che contava.


End file.
